No te dejare ir esta vez
by gigiloera79
Summary: Katniss viaja a la playa para celebrar la boda de sus amigos, será una semana de fiestas y reencuentros. Incluyendo a su ex que tenia de no ver desde su rompimiento y al rubio que amo en silencio durante mucho tiempo.
1. Chapter 1

**_No te dejaré ir esta vez_**

**_Resumen: Katniss viaja a la playa para celebrar la boda de sus amigos, será una semana de fiestas y reencuentros. Incluyendo a su ex que tenía de no ver desde su rompimiento y al rubio que amó en silencio durante mucho tiempo. _**

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen. _**

**_Sus reviews son bienvenidos. Rated M por vocabulario y escenas subidas de tono (más adelante)_**

_"Y después de casi cuatro días de coma despertó en la cama de un hospital sin comprender, sin recordar lo que había sucedido para que ella pudiera estar en esa cama…"_

-¡Katniss! ¡Katniss! ¿Dónde demonios esta Prim? Ya casi abordamos necesita al menos registrarse ya!-

Quité la mirada de mi teléfono donde estaba mi lectura – Ya te lo dije Jo, viene en camino hubo un accidente que bloqueó la entrada al aeropuerto y está haciendo lo posible por llegar en cuanto antes, no hay nada más que yo pueda hacer así que deja de gritarme como histérica- volví a mi lectura cruzando la pierna para acomodarme en lo que seguíamos esperando para abordar el avión.

–Bien pero luego no quiero escuchar quejas, ¡ok!- Jo contestó y volvió a mirar su reloj.

Pero una vez más fui interrumpida – Disculpe señorita ¿Está este asiento ocupado?- un hombre con mirada rara me preguntaba. Desde hace rato lo vi paseando por aquí pero realmente deseaba que no se acercara, generalmente no soy muy amable con extraños, menos con los que tienen cara de locos. Entonces miré al lugar y vi una chamarra blanca como rompevientos entre los siguientes dos lugares y se me ocurrió.

-Lo siento pero si está ocupado- le dije mientras jalaba la chamarra hacia el lugar junto al mío

-Mi novio no debe de tardar y creo que sería un poco extraño que lo encontrara en su lugar habiendo tantos asientos vacios- le dije señalando el resto de los asientos.

–Si claro que lo sería, gracias- Me contestó y afortunadamente se marchó. Ni siquiera quise levantar la mirada cuando respondió, de buenas que con eso tuvo para no volver a acercarse.

Volví a mi lectura cuando sentí que Jo jaló de mi brazo

–Vamos Kat necesitamos abordar ya, si queremos tener suficiente espacio para nuestras cosas arriba del avión, esto es más que un viaje de placer.- Me dijo todo esto arrastrándome hasta la fila del abordaje, ya estábamos por entrar cuando escucho la voz de mi hermana.

-!Ey, ey, esperen!- se acercó al mostrador y solo veía como la encargada negaba con la cabeza y Prim seguía hablándole, eso no se veía bien. Jo debió notarlo también porque las dos sin decir nada nos acercamos al mostrador.

-Lo siento señorita pero su asiento ya fue vendido, debió haber estado hace poco más de veinte minutos registrada para su vuelo, entenderá que por ser temporada alta vacacionista el cupo es muy limitado- le dijo la señorita que llevaba puesto el uniforme de la aerolínea, con voz firme pero como con pena.

-No señorita usted no entiende, mi mejor amiga se va a casar yo soy su madrina y la encargada de todos sus eventos de esta semana, tenemos un plan que empieza esta noche, además si me retrasé es porque las entradas al aeropuerto estaban bloqueadas por el accidente que si voltea a la pantalla puede ver que está ocurriendo- le dijo Prim señalando las ultimas noticias que se transmitía en la pantalla de la sala. Ella siempre ha sido muy dulce y paciente, pero el cambio en su voz que había esta vez cuando se dirigía hacia ella ameritaba la ocasión.

-Hay sobrecupo, y eso puede meterlos en problemas, veras en mi firma estos casos son comunes- le dijo Jo mirándola fijamente, con voz fuerte y segura como lo hacía en los juzgados de la ciudad. Yo solo hacia girar mis ojos de una a la otra como un partido de tenis o algo así.

-Muy bien déjeme hacer una llamada y veré que se puede hacer- Nos contestó. Tomó el teléfono y siendo una breve conversación nos indicó.

–Verán dentro de un par de horas tenemos otro vuelo al mismo destino, estamos más que gustosos de incluirla en él, y elevar su boleto a primera clase por las molestias que les hemos ocasionado- Nos dijo con una gran sonrisa, de esas de servicio al cliente.

Prim volteó a vernos y con voz de preocupación nos dijo – No puedo esperar dos horas, esta todo planeado, debo llegar a tiempo para recibir proveedores y comenzar con los preparativos de la primer fiesta, es la rompehielos y debe salir bien, Rue y Tresh confiaron en mí para que sus familias y amigos embonen- Prim ponía las manos sobre su frente, con la mirada hacia el suelo, seguramente pensando en el lio que se haría de llegar ella tarde.

Jo seguía insistiendo con la señorita para que revisara nuevamente, pero yo solo pude ver que esto no nos llevaría a nada, entonces les dije.

–Chicas no hay problema, me ofrezco de voluntaria para tomar el lugar de Prim, yo no soy requerida hasta la fiesta, así que llegaré con tiempo suficiente si tomo este segundo vuelo, además Jo tú tienes que arreglar las asignaciones del hotel - Les decía a las dos para cortar el drama.

–Eres la mejor Kat, te la debo- Me dijo Prim mientras me daba un fuerte abrazo.

-Si Prim agrégala a la laaaarga lista de todas esas deudas- le dije con una sonrisa

-Además tendré mas tiempo para mi lectura, que se han empeñado en no dejarme avanzar- Les dije señalando mi teléfono.

-¿Y ahora que lees?- me pregunta Jo, mas burlona que interesada.

-Es un fanfict donde ella pierde la memoria y no reconoce a su esposo en el hospital…- le decía entusiasmada.

-Aburridoooo -Me interrumpe Jo

–No sé cómo puedes distraerte tanto en eso- Y se encamina al avión.

-Kat siempre esta distraída, no sé de qué te extrañas Jo, ya sabes que sin mi sería un caso perdido- Le dice Prim volteándome a ver con una sonrisa.

En eso su vuelo es anunciado, nos despedimos y nos quedamos de ver en cierta hora y lugar para que me entreguen la llave de mi cuarto. Sin más regreso a mi asiento y continuo con mi lectura, para entonces creo que la sala estaba prácticamente vacía, después de un rato, mi teléfono se apaga.

–!Oh no la batería se agotó!- dije en voz alta mientras buscaba en mi bolso el cargador, genial, ahora si sería interminable la espera y el vuelo…

En eso siento como cae sobre mis piernas un cargador, y antes de voltear a ver escucho:

–Creo que para eso estamos los novios- subo la mirada y me encuentro con un joven que llevaba en su mano la chamarra blanca que me había salvado del tipo raro de hace rato. Cuando mi mirada alcanza la suya, me encuentro con sus hermosos ojos azules…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**Kantiss PDV**

Yo reconocía esa voz, yo jamás había podría olvidar esos hermosos ojos azules, solo que las palabras no me salían, mi cuerpo estaba congelado, es cierto que en el fondo sabía y mas que saber deseaba verlo en la boda, solo que jamás pensé que la suerte estaría de mi lado y me lo encontraría aquí, es decir, donde esperaba verlo era hasta la playa no aquí.

-Entonces, ¿Dónde podemos conectarlo?- Me dijo, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Peeta?, ¡Peeta!- Sin poder procesarlo me abalancé sobre él, puse mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, mi cabeza quedaba sobre su fuerte pecho, ¡oh Dios ese aroma!, jamás lo olvidaré, jamás he sido una persona que demuestra afecto pero como resistirme a él después de no verlo por tanto tiempo. _Espera, juro que olió mi cabello, no seguramente solo lo imaginé._

-Es solo un cargador Katylove- Me dijo con una sonrisa.

Como pude traté de recobrar mi autocontrol, (_get together_ Everdeen, me dije), y me separé de él con lo que sé era una sonrisa a punto de salirse de mi cara.

–Lo sé Sweetpeet pero ya sabes que mi línea de vida está conectada a esta cosa- Le dije utilizando el apodo que al poco tiempo de conocernos comenzamos a usar entre nosotros, digo él empezó primero con las confianzas después de todo.

-Pues entonces muy poco la aprecias que nuevamente has olvidado revisar que traías tu cargador a la mano, no sé porque pero no me extraña KatyLove, por lo visto hay cosas que nunca cambian- Me dijo en tono bromista, a lo que yo solo pude asentir, creo que con eso no podría replicar, todos los que me conocen saben lo distraída que suelo ser. Con la mano señaló donde estaba el toma corriente más cercano y sin decir palabra tomó mi teléfono, y lo puso a cargar. Yo sólo pude seguir su figura, y cuando regresa le indico con la mano que nos sentemos.

- No puedo creer que, quiero decir no es extraño pensar que también irías, solo que – _si esa era yo tan elocuente y llena de sabiduría_. Sé que en ese momento estaba sonrojándome, no soy buena con las palabras pero tampoco a este nivel de idiotez.

- Ya lo sé tampoco esperaba verte aquí, estaba por tomar mi chamarra cuando vi que la usaste como arma contra ese lunático y creí que te servía mejor a ti como escudo que a mí como prenda- Me dice con una sonrisa divertida y continúa diciéndome

–Para ser una persona tan distraída creo que reaccionaste bastante rápido, el tipo realmente no lo vio venir, lo vi rondando estos asientos por un rato antes, creo que jamás pensó que tuvieras un novio con problemas estomacales por todo el tiempo que estuvo observando que no hubiera nadie cerca de ti- Los dos reímos ante su ocurrencia; si este era Peeta, siempre divertido, siempre tenía algo amable que decir, de pronto sentí un poco de nostalgia, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos.

- Ese tipo realmente tenía mirada de susto, fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió, afortunadamente funcionó- Le dije tratando de no sonar demasiado orgullosa de mi misma, _aunque lo estaba_.

-Bueno realmente no tanto, verás él se quedó un poco más de tiempo observándote de lejos, cuando iba a volver a abordarte, tú te paraste y aproveché para tomar mi chamarra y seguirte hasta la línea del abordaje, pero ya sabes como siempre no te diste cuenta de nada- Me lo dice en voz divertida.

- Entonces tu tampoco has cambiado tanto, sigues siendo mi acosador personal después de todo este tiempo- Ya me había hundido un poco con su comentario, traté de salir a flote jalándolo al fondo a él junto conmigo. Noté que su mirada se desvió. Punto para Katniss.

- En fin, tomaré este avión, realmente esta es una conexión ya que no pude tomar uno directo desde donde estaba. Y por lo que oí estaremos en el mismo vuelo, así que ¿Qué te parece si buscamos algo de comida o un café para matar el tiempo?, así dejamos que tu teléfono recobre vida y continúes con lo que sea que estabas haciendo que te tenía tan entretenida- Me dice poniéndose de pie.

Solo asentí con mi cabeza, creo que la sonrisa jamás se borró de mi boca. Tomó mi celular nuevamente y lo seguí a la cafetería más cercana, dejó sus cosas sobre una de las mesas indicándome que me sentara, buscó donde conectar mi teléfono y se incorporó a la línea de pedido de la comida. Yo solo observaba, me quede a cargo de cuidar nuestras pertenencias y reservando la mesa, al menos eso creo, no intercambiamos muchas palabras.

Y aprovechando el tiempo para mirarlo, yo no podía procesar el momento, que alguien me dé con algo para despertarme. No creía posible que Peeta pudiera ponerse aun más guapo, pero el tiempo ha jugado a su favor, repito como si eso fuera posible, su espalda se notaba más ancha, sus brazos mas marcados, su mandíbula siempre perfecta, con una leve sombra de barba, quizás después por el tiempo de su viaje anterior, su cabello un poco mas alborotado de lo que lo recordaba, me pregunto si aun seguirá siendo tan suave.

El sonido de la silla a mi lado me hizo volver a tierra, mientras Peeta colocaba una bebida enfrente de mí. Ahora que lo recuerdo no le dije que era lo que quería, ni le di el dinero para comprarlo.

-Dudo que estos gusto los hayas cambiado con el tiempo, o al menos este- Me dice señalando lo que me trajo.

Le di un sorbo al vaso, muy bien mi café frappé favorito quien podría decir que el caramelo no es rico, así que esa es fácil; a continuación abre una pequeña cajita que colocó en el centro de la pequeña mesa que compartíamos, _cheese buns (pan con queso)_, y sin dejar de mirar las piezas de pan solo pude decir –_Piece of cake_- con una enorme sonrisa.

-_Piece of pie_- me contesta. Y los dos nos quedamos sonriendo por unos breves segundos, y con nuestras miradas fijas una sobre la otra, gris sobre azul, azul sobre gris.

Después de ese breve momento, comenzamos a comer y platicamos, más bien el platicó, como fue su vuelo anterior, cuan difícil fue poder conseguir el vuelo para la playa, ya que todo aparecía lleno por ser temporada alta de vacacionistas. Solo hablamos de cosas triviales, nada profundo, nada que tocara esos temas que sabíamos sería incomodo y poco conveniente, al menos en este lugar. Y desde lejos noté que mi teléfono volvió a la vida y fui por él, deslicé mi dedo en la pantalla para revisar no hubiera perdido la última página donde me quedé leyendo antes de que el aparato se muriera, no que hubiera podido avanzarle mucho después de tantas interrupciones.

Terminamos de comer, y nos regresamos a la sala donde estábamos en espera del abordaje; Peeta recibió una llamada y se disculpó aleándose para tomarla, sin más que hacer y para desconectarme del momento que estaba viviendo, decidí continuar con mi lectura, no sé cuanto más pude avanzar cuando nos llamaron a abordar, miré a todos lados buscándolo pero no pude localizarlo, ya estaba en la línea cuando vi que se incorporó al final de esta y solo me hizo una seña con su mano.

Respiré cuando me di cuenta que no compartiría fila de asiento con él, la verdad aún no sabría cómo reaccionaría tan cerca de él por tanto tiempo, el vuelo a nuestro destino era un poco largo, y como evitar esos temas que tal vez dejamos pendientes si estábamos tan cerca y por todo ese tiempo, decidida a dejar todas esas preguntas, solo cerré los ojos, tomé aire y en cuanto pude volví a mi lectura. La señora de al lado mío creo que ya se había dormido desde antes de poder recargar su cabeza en el asiento. Mejor para mí no soy buena con las pequeñas pláticas que se hacen solo para matar el tiempo.

Nuevamente perdí la noción del tiempo, estaba tan picada en la historia, es decir cómo podría no acordarse de su marido quien estuvo al pendiente y al lado de ella todo ese tiempo sufriendo de verla en coma; de pronto la aeromoza se acerca para ofrecerme bebida, solo acepto agua, y regreso a lo mío; el marido se mantuvo a su lado aún con su rechazo casi pude sentir su dolor, bueno es un decir la verdad es que estas historias hacen eso en mi, y son de gran terapia para salirme de la realidad, una realidad con ojos azules.

Siento que alguien toca mi hombro y estiro mi mano con el vaso de agua vacio sin pensarlo.

-Ni siquiera haz cantado y ya estas pidiendo por adelantado el dinero- Me dice una voz conocida, que me hace voltear sonrojándome.

-Bromista, lo siento- Le digo un poco apenada.

-He notado que estas usando tu teléfono, y dado que la señorita de al lado forzosamente tomó mi celular para escuchar _mi_ música y luego dormirse, muchas gracias, no he podido copiar los datos en mi tablet, podrías facilitarme por unos segundos tu teléfono solo para descargar esta música, es que las películas y lo que ofrecen aquí ya las vi tres veces durante mi vuelo anterior, y no he podido encontrar el sueño- Me comenta Peeta quien está al lado mío en cunclillas para hablarme casi al oído.

-Claro, después de todo eres parte del porque puedo disfrutar de mi teléfono en este momento- Se lo di, y desapareció a la parte posterior del avión, claro de primera clase, siendo un Mellark ¿donde más viajaría?, en cambio para mí esto era nuevo. Al poco tiempo me regresa el teléfono, se despide y me dispongo a regresar a lo mío, pero lo pienso mejor y opto por tomar un poco de sueño para poder aguantar la gran fiesta rompehielos que seguramente mi hermanita estará preparando. Así que sin mirar más guardo el teléfono en el bolso, reclino el asiento y me dispongo a dormir, pero por más que trato no puedo apartar los recuerdos de cuando nos conocimos, de las circunstancias que los dos vivíamos.

**Inicio del flashback**

Yo cursaba el último año de preparatoria en el colegio, en aquel entonces ya llevaba un año saliendo con Gale, nos hicimos novios como parte de rebeldía a mis padres, yo siempre fue una niña muy bien portada y estudiosa, él era parte de los rebeldes tres años mayor que yo y no con muy buena reputación, lo que me atrajo al instante, no que me uniera a sus costumbres, pero si desafiaba las opiniones de mis padres, en especial la de mi madre que siempre intentó controlar mi vida, como si realmente nunca alcanzara sus expectativas. El estudiaba la carrera de leyes a dos horas de donde vivía por lo que solo nos veíamos los fines de semana, hablábamos muy poco entre semana, y a él jamás le interesó enviarme correos o intentar otro tipo de comunicación, eso estaba bien para mi, funcionaba porque así me dejaba en lo mío, estudios, actividades, y las cosas que una chica antisocial tenía planeado hacer.

Desde entonces mi hermana y yo éramos lo opuesto, Prim jamás batalló para estar rodeada de amigos, pero siendo más pequeña que yo a esa edad no nos entendíamos tan bien, sus gustos y los míos eran diferentes, sus amigos no podían ser los míos, aunque Rue siempre me vio como su hermana mayor también ya que ellas siempre fueron inseparables.

Cuando Gale y yo nos veíamos solo era un par de horas el sábado y otro par el domingo, para las nueve de la noche, siempre se despedía de mi con la escusa de que era tiempo de estar con los amigos que nunca veía, es decir entre semana, y que finalmente mi madre no me dejaría pasar ese tiempo con ellos. Yo jamás hice el intento por ir, la verdad la vida nocturna no me interesaba, siempre confié en él, nos complementábamos de cierta forma, aunque jamás hablamos de cosas profundas, y no compartíamos mucho el gusto por las películas, el punto medio eran las comedias, eso hacíamos los fines de semana en mi casa, ni siquiera el cine.

Durante ese último año me hice amiga de Annie, empezamos a congeniar en la biblioteca, en algunas clases, y poco a poco compartíamos todo. A Johanna la conocí hasta la universidad. Annie vivía un poco lejos de casa o del colegio, su familia era dueña de una de los más impresionantes ranchos que se ubicaban en las afueras del pueblo donde vivíamos, así que los fines de semana poco podíamos vernos. Lo cual era también bueno, porque estaba con Gale, pasó mucho tiempo cuando por fin pude presentárselo.

Un día tuvimos que hacer un trabajo durante el sábado cuando Gale llegó a mi casa antes de que la tía de Annie pasara por ella. Aunque Annie lo había visto en fotos, pude notar que no fue mucho de su agrado, Gale siempre tenía un poco de aire de superioridad, como yo lo conocía de hace tiempo esa barrera la distinguía de memoria, siempre lo hacía con extraños. Me molestó un poco, pero sé que Annie lo hacía por mi y solo puso una sonrisa en lo que sostenía su mano.

-Nos vemos mañana Katniss, recuerda que mi tía pasará por ti al medio día para llevarte a casa, ella misma te regresará así que dile a tus papas que no se preocupen por eso- Me dice Annie sin voltear a ver a Gale.

- Claro Annie, estaré lista con todo a esa hora- Le dije regresándole la sonrisa. En eso su tía llegó por ella, se despidió de ambos y cerrando la puerta me encontré con el rostro de Gale un poco confundido.

-No me comentaste que saldrías mañana, ¿Qué hay de nuestros planes?- Me decía, quizás con un tono un tanto alegre.

-Bueno no creí necesario ya que no es a la hora que generalmente nos vemos, y necesitamos terminar este trabajo para antes del lunes- Seguí comentándole sobre el proyecto de ciencias, y el solo rodó los ojos y caminó hacia la sala de mi casa.

-Claro esos proyectitos del colegio- Me dice Gale con ese tono que siempre hace para hacerse sentir mayor y más interesante, lo cual siempre me irrita. Cada quien vive lo que le toque, porque restarle importancia uno al otro. Continuamos con nuestra tarde de película y palomitas, sin mayor novedad llegan las nueve y él se va a lo de siempre y yo me quedo en lo mío.

Al día siguiente la tía de Annie llega puntual por mí, jamás he estado en esa casa, todos sabemos de ella, pero pocos han podido conocerla. Entrando a esa gran propiedad, noto que la casa se queda corta a lo que yo imaginaba, tiene unos detalles rústicos, rodeado de naturaleza, árboles frutales, flores de muchos colores. La casa tiene puertas amplias y el recibidor aunque sencillo te da ese toque de hogar, y olía riquísimo, siendo mediodía no me extrañaba que mi estómago ya pidiera comida, Annie quería que probara una de las comidas de su papá, ya que por ser fin de semana su mamá le cedía la cocina.

Annie salió a recibirme con un fuerte abrazo, y después me jaló para empezar a darme un recorrido por su casa, no tenía muchas habitaciones, la casa realmente había estado en la familia por generaciones, fue muy poco lo que le fueron cambiando durante los años, ya que como decía ella, no lo vieron necesario.

Uno de los cuartos pertenecía Peeta, hermano mayor de Annie, solo pude ver que era amplio, estaba lleno de dibujos en las paredes y muy bien acomodado. Aunque decir su hermano es solo un decir, ya que Annie no siempre fue una Mellark, Annie nació siendo Annie Cresta, la madre de Annie era hermana de la madre de Peeta, cuando ella era aun pequeña sus padres fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico, la Sra. Mellark sin pensarlo acogió a su sobrina, ella siempre había querido tener una niña, y al poco tiempo fue adoptada. Jamás ha sido un secreto y Annie esta más que agradecida con ellos por abrazarla como una hija verdadera como siempre lo han hecho.

Peeta era un año mayor que nosotras, pero ya iba en su tercer año de universidad, siempre fue muy listo y fue avanzando de grado para llegar "al nivel de su capacidad", decía divertida Annie. Me mostró algunas fotografías familiares. Estaba mirando el porta retratos que se encontraba en la mesita de la sala cuando suena el teléfono de su casa.

-¡Kat!, ¿Podrías contestar por favor?- Me grita desde la cocina, al parecer estaba haciendo alguna especie de aderezo para la ensalada.

-¡Claro!- Sin más tomo el teléfono. –Residencia Mellark- Contesto al levantar la bocina.

Al otro lado de la línea una voz masculina comienza a hablar.

-Annie, definitivamente las tetas de Sandra Bullock son más sexys y que decir saludables, seguramente Pamela Anderson sufre de bastantes dolores de espalda- Dice la voz masculina en forma divertida.

-Um… bueno pero no veo a Sandra Bullock siendo contratada para correr por la playa en el ridículo intento de salvar vidas, sin flotadores delanteros incluidos. Por cierto soy Katniss- Le contesto un poco seria, y extrañada de mi misma por el comentario que le solté.

Del otro lado solo hay un silencio.

-Buena broma hermanita, casi caigo- Me contesta.

-Annie está en la cocina ahorita te atiende- Estoy por dejar el teléfono cuando escucho.

-¿Katniss, como Katniss Everdeen?- Lo dice extrañado.

-Así es- Le respondo.

–Lo siento, um mier… yo creí que tu… yo… soy Peeta.- Habla tartamudeando y seriamente afectado.

-¿Peeta como Peeta Mellark?- Le contesto como siguiéndole el juego.

**Fin del flashback**

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews, follows y favorites. Tengo muy claro a donde quiero llevar esta historia después de inspirarme en tantos fanficts fantásticos que hay por aquí, así que no estaré tardando mucho en actualizar.

_Get together_, lo estarán leyendo seguido lo estoy usando como forma corta de decir, recupera tu cordura.

La frase_ piece of cake- piece of pie_, lo usaré como complemento a las oraciones que solo los amigos terminan uno por otro cuando se conocen mucho. Y qué mejor que usando pan y postres.

Continuaré mezclando palabras y frases en inglés, recuerden que Katniss es muy estudiosa, que sus amigas conocen del extranjero.


	3. Chapter 3

**Peeta PDV**

Definitivamente ver a Katniss después de tanto tiempo no tuvo el efecto que esperaba, ¿y que esperaba? Que mi corazón no latiera tan fuerte, que no siguiera sintiendo el deseo de protegerla, de estar cerca de ella y que ningún idiota la toque o siquiera voltee a verla. Claro he intentado controlarme lo mejor que he podido, aunque ese tipo en el aeropuerto casi termina de sacarme de mis casillas; afortunadamente no fue a tal grado como para hacer el ridículo. Y claro no sería la primera vez que hago el ridículo con ella.

**Inicio del flashback**

¿Cómo demonios me había pasado esto? Antes de poder decir más, después de un incómodo silencio escuché a mi hermana al otro lado del teléfono, y de pronto recordé para que la llamaba, fui corto y al grano no tenía cabeza para más.

Katniss era la mejor amiga de mi hermana de un tiempo acá, aunque no me debería haber sorprendido que la invitara a nuestra casa, lo cierto es que no lo esperaba, además no había forma que reconociera su voz por el teléfono, durante el tiempo que estuve en el colegio fueron muy pocas la veces que la escuché hablar. Aunque era catalogada como una de las chicas más populares de su edad, nunca lo fue por sus habilidades sociales, no hablaba mucho, no la veías en fiestas, en escándalos, siempre fue seria, estudiosa y hermosa, siempre hermosa. Jamás necesitó llevar maquillaje o usar ropa extravagante o reveladora para que fuera notada por los chicos, claro incluyéndome.

Para todos fue una gran sorpresa cuando Katniss aceptó ser la novia de Gale, mis amigas siempre decían que lo extraño era que Gale hubiera aceptado ser novio de Katniss, para mis adentros solo pensaba lo afortunado que era Gale por tener una chica así, y he de confesar que a veces cuando me veía al espejo entendía que jamás tendría una oportunidad con ella, es decir, para nada que soy su tipo, mientras Gale era un tipo alto, cabello negro, ojos grises y piel aceitunada, yo era lo contrario, y qué decir del resto de nuestras personalidades.

A pesar de solo asistir a muy poco de los eventos sociales por la lejanía de mi casa al pueblo, cuando lo hacía y me tocaba coincidir con Gale siempre notaba que él iba solo, es decir sin Katniss, siempre rodeado de los mismos amigos. Y no sabría decir que era peor, si verla con alguien más o no verla. Bueno al final no era mi opción. He de reconocer que dedicaba gran parte del tiempo en observar a Gale, tratando de descifrar que sería lo que ella vio en él, siendo ella tan especial, no podría conformarse con lo promedio.

No conocía mucho de la personalidad e Katniss antes de salir del colegio para después irme a estudiar a la universidad de Panem que estaba bastante lejos de nuestro hogar; pero desde que se hizo amiga de mi hermana cada vez que hablaba con ella, dedicaba gran parte nuestra conversación en decirme cosas de ella, y yo claro, no podía quejarme, era mi tema favorito, y creo que mi hermana en el fondo lo sabía, aunque jamás dijo nada al respecto.

Pero después de esa terrible llamada empecé a sentir la necesidad de hacer algo para limpiar mi buen nombre, era la escusa perfecta para darme valor y hacer contacto con ella. Así que hice una llamada.

-Hermanita, te he dicho que tu voz a esta hora del día se vuelve más hermosa- Le dije a Annie en cuanto contestó.

-Peeta, desafortunadamente si me lo han dicho y siempre es para lo mismo, ¿Qué quieres?- Me contesta con voz irritada.

-Alguien esta de mal humor- Le digo sin comprender que mosco le picó, por lo general ella era dulce y más conmigo.

-Al grano, mis papas no están, yo tengo muchos deberes que hacer y por si fuera poco Gloss sigue sin saber que existo, tendría que ser Sandra Bullock para que mis tetas puedan parecer sexys…- Me dice hablando un poco rápido.

Y ahí es donde me doy cuenta que estuvo hablando con Katniss sobre este asunto, y aunque me gustaría preguntarle a Annie cuales fueron los comentarios que hicieron ellas al respecto, sabía que no eran a mi favor y eso podría quitarme el valor para seguir con mi plan, así que tomo aire para continuar.

-Precisamente es para lo que te hablaba, la verdad no tomé el tiempo para identificar la voz al otro lado del teléfono, sabes que no me expreso así con la gente en general, solo contigo y algunos pocos amigos, y realmente me siento apenado por la impresión que pude haberle causado a tu amiga, después de todo soy tu hermano mayor- _Como si eso fuera importante_- Me gustaría disculparme con ella, ¿podrías darme su dirección de correo electrónico? Creo que será menos vergonzoso en esa manera pedirle disculpas- Y podré tomarme mi tiempo para pensar las cosas antes de decirlas o en este caso escribirlas, complemento en mi cabeza. No sé si me está creyendo.

-Te lo daría pero ya lo tienes, no se para que me necesitas.- Me sigue hablando con el mismo tono.

No entiendo ¿como que ya lo tengo?. Notó mi pausa por lo que siguió.

-Peeta en todas mis cadenas los incluyo a los dos, ¿que no lo has notado?- Y su tono cambia de enfado a incredulidad, al menos así lo escuché.

Creo que de haberlo notado hace mucho hubiera intentado algún acercamiento, tiendo a hacer el mejor uso de este medio porque no me siento tan tímido e introvertido como en persona.

-Annie, bueno entonces revisaré en los correos que me has enviado; de todas formas quería decirte que pensaba en escribirle para que no se te haga extraño si te comenta algo- Le comento tratando de sonar tranquilo.

- Extraño ha sido que no lo hayas hecho antes- Me dice en un todo muy bajo que apenas puedo entenderle.

-¿Perdón?- Le digo esperando que me repita su comentario.

- Nada Peeta, ¿algo más?- Y regresa a su tono de enfado.

-Como dices que mis papas no están, sería todo. Bueno no, espera, acerca de Gloss y por lo que me metí en este asunto tan incomodo, ya te lo he dicho el tipo es un idiota, quien no pueda ver en ti lo que eres y lo que vales, es un idiota, no pierdas tu tiempo en eso, eres perfecta hermanita- Aunque se lo digo en parte quedándome sin el consejo, se que Annie lo necesita más que yo en este momento. Y me imagino que su enfado tiene que ver con ese idiota.

Nos despedimos y me dirijo a mi computadora en busca de alguna de las ultimas cadenas de mi hermana, creo que de haber visto el nombre de Katniss antes lo habría notado me sigo repitiendo en mi cabeza, aunque a decir verdad por lo general ignoro esos correos, así que leo detenidamente cada uno de los nombres incluidos, y de pronto veo uno que no reconozco y es un poco extraño "Mockingjay", ¡bingo!

Tengo horas sentado frente a la pantalla tratando de hacer que el correo de alguna forma haga su magia y pueda abrir alguna puerta con ella; el problema es que estoy tan nervioso que me quedo en blanco, solo vienen a mi mente esos ojos grises que se posarán ante mis letras y el pensamiento se me nubla, ese es el efecto que ella tiene en mí sin ni siquiera encontrarnos en la misma habitación. Así que respiro profundo y solo dejo que mis dedos escriban lo que me viene a la cabeza y no tanto el corazón.

**Hola Katniss,**

**Soy Peeta, hermano de Annie. Te escribo para pedirte mis más sinceras disculpas por mi comentario del otro día. No fue mi intensión pasarme contigo, sé que no me conoces pero yo realmente no soy así, y estaba preocupado por mi hermana. Siendo tú su mejor amiga me interesa mucho aclarar ese asunto.**

**Peeta**

Y sin pensarlo tantas veces lo envío. Para mi sorpresa no paso mucho tiempo cuando recibí su respuesta, mi corazón latía fuertemente al ver un nuevo correo de Mockingjay.

_Hola Peeta,_

_No hay problema, fue extraño para mí también contestar el teléfono, no todos los días escuchas que un chico no prefiere a Pamela sobre otra actriz, y que se siente atraído por alguien que podría ser su mamá. Piénsalo, es raro._

_Kat._

No sé cuantas veces leí el correo de haber sido un papel se hubiera desgastado el mismo día, no conocía mucho a Katniss así que era poco lo que podía interpretar entre líneas, como lo recuerdo en el colegio siempre se veía seria, pero lo que me contaba Annie era totalmente distinto, era más bien divertida y algo ocurrente, al menos con ella, y por lo que leía en este correo creo que no estaba del todo equivocado. Sentía que en su respuesta había algo de confianza entre los dos, como si no fuera la primera ocasión que hacíamos este tipo de contacto, lo cual me ponía muy feliz; y lo que más quería es seguir recibiendo sus correos, pero para ello tenía que contestar los suyos así que rechazando la idea de que ella me considerara un tipo raro, lo tomé por el otro lado y le escribo:

**Kat,**

**Raro es que esos chicos de los que hablas no puedan ver las desventajas, las Pamelas siempre están malhumoradas seguramente por ese dolor de espaldas del que te hablé. En cuanto a Sandy, no me importa su edad no es que me vaya a casar con ella, pero no te preocupes tomaré tu consejo y consideraré ir a terapia.**

**Peet.**

Su respuesta.

_Peet,_

_No sería mala idea lo de la terapia, ante este tipo atracciones, solo no malgastes tu dinero con Seneca, jamás me ha podido ayudar._

_¿Meg Ryan o Carmen Elektra?_

_Kat._

Y así sin más sus correos comenzaban a llegar casi diariamente algunas veces hasta dos el mismo día, cortos y divertidos, podía ver o leer una Katniss que no llegué a conocer y que mi hermana tanto me hablaba, me hacían sentir contento y no puedo negar que hacían mi día. Pero por otro lado jamás hubiera imaginado que ella fuera a terapia, que podría afectarle tanto como para hacerlo, Annie nunca me ha dicho nada de eso, pero no quiero darle vueltas a ese tema seguramente no la hace sentir cómoda si no se lo ha mencionado a su amiga. Así que pongo mi atención a su última línea, sé a qué se refiere.

**Kat,**

**Gracias por el dato lo tomaré en cuenta.**

**Definitivamente Meg, y te aclaro que no la estoy prefiriendo por su edad. Entonces descarto que estés interesada en un Tom Cruise ¿por ejemplo?**

**Peet.**

Tenía que averiguar más de sus gustos, intentar conocerla mejor.

_Peet,_

_Aunque no es un tipo mal parecido y también pudiera ser mi papá, no está en mis gustos._

_¿Angelina Jolie o Jennifer Aniston?_

_Kat._

Solo confirma que los prefiere altos como Gale, no como yo.

**Kat,**

**Siempre me he inclinado por las de la imagen de chica de al lado como Jennifer Aniston, pero sigue sin superar a Sandy si es lo que te estás preguntado. Pero tú qué opinas de Brad Pitt, es más alto seguramente más de tu tipo**

**Peet.**

Y así los días pasaron, y no era extraño verme a cada rato esperando recibir sus correos.

**Fin del flashback**

Seguía sentado, reclinado en el asiento y con el corazón palpitando a mil por horas por el recuerdo, este será un viaje muy interesante.

* * *

No sé qué tan familiarizados estén con eso de las cadenas, son correos electrónicos que se enviaban a toda su lista de contactos con básicamente información mundana, desde chistes, fotos, aquello que ahora publicas en el facebook.


	4. Chapter 4

**Les recuerdo que los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Katniss PDV**

No supe en qué momento me quede dormida, pero no fue lo suficiente porque mirando al reloj me doy cuenta que aun me esperaban al menos cuarenta minutos más de vuelo, entonces el agua había hecho su efecto. Estaba por llegar a esa pequeña área tan privada que primera clase tiene cuando un hombre sale a mi encuentro.

-¿De humor para entrar al_ Mile High Club_? Sería un placer mostrarte el camino- Me dice un tipo alto con una sonrisa bastante retorcida.

-Claro porque entrar contigo a ese diminuto baño sería lo más astuto que haría- Le digo con tono sarcástico y sosteniéndole la mirada continúo -Seguro que mientras caminabas hacia aquí te golpeaste tantas veces la cabeza que mataste a varias de tus neuronas. Así que solo muévete- Le digo con voz firme.

-Wow con eso solo me provocas aun mas muñequita, y guarda mejor esa energía para cuando estemos ahí adentro- Me lo dice en un intento de voz seductora y tratando de tomarme de la muñeca, es entonces cuando de pronto siento unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura y una mandíbula recargada sobre mi hombro, yo solo me tenso al reconocer ese familiar aroma.

-Perdona cariño que no me pude zafar antes, espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho. Creo que lo mejor es darle paso a este caballero para después tomarnos nuestro tiempo- Termina guiñándome el ojo y dándome un pequeño beso cerca de mi cuello. Sé que él solo puede ver un poco de sonrojo de mi cara, lo que sé que no sabe es que me derretía con su contacto, con su aroma, con su voz y como siempre mi rescatador personal.

Tardando un poco en reaccionar, aprovecho el momento y le doy un beso en su mejilla –No te preocupes, sé que me lo recompensarás- y le regreso el guiño. Juro que vi pequeños destellos en sus hermosos ojos, el color de la sorpresa se le da, no se por cuánto tiempo nos quedamos mirando cuando, escucho que el tipo carraspea su garganta, regresándome a la realidad.

-Entonces muñeca haberme dicho que ya tenias guía para este evento- Se puede ser más odioso.

Para mi sorpresa Peeta contesta – No veo por qué preocuparse por _MI_ muñeca, ella está muy bien atendida, así que a lo tuyo que solo nos retrasas- Lo dice muy serio y apretándome hacia el fuertemente, más bien posesivamente, no es la primera vez que Peeta se muestra así conmigo, y no es la primera vez que me encanta.

Entonces el tipo sin decir más por fin se va. Y mientras me aseguro que no regrese, me doy cuenta que los brazos de Peeta siguen sujetándome, y como un reflejo me volteo, lo veo a los ojos e intento sostener su mirada, justo cuando voy a ceder, me dice:

-Dime muñeca, ¿Cómo le has hecho sin mi todo este tiempo?- Me lo dice tratando de imitar la voz del tipo que se acaba de ir. Cualquiera pensaría que este comentario es gracioso, pero no para mí, no para lo que se refiere a lo nuestro, si es que lo hubo, eso solo nos lleva al tema sensible.

La rabia solo se me subía a la cabeza, y él se dio cuenta y habló primero, afortunadamente para él claramente, porque enojada simplemente no proceso lo que digo mis filtros no son lo suficientemente fuertes para aguantar mi temperamento. Me quedo sosteniéndole la mirada en una forma de reto, cuando comienza hablar.

-Katniss se que siempre has sido perfectamente capaz de cuidarte sola, siempre lo has hecho, incluso haz cuidado de los demás, lo que no entiendo es porque te molesta que un amigo venga a echarte un poco la mano- Y levanto mi mano en forma de para ahí.

-Peeta no creo que quieras ir ahí, detente antes de que sea demasiado… porque para empezar un amigo no me hubiera abandonado como lo hiciste tu, te recuerdo que hace algunos años decidiste borrarme de tu mapa, no veo porque ahora quieres aparecerte como si nada hubiera pasado y retomar nuestra "amistad", ahora si me disculpas- Le digo un tanto irritada quitándole sus manos de mi cintura y cerrándole la puerta del sanitario en sus narices. Necesitaba un respiro, pensar mejor las cosas, esto no estaba tomando buen camino, aun no empezaban las vacaciones y la situación ya estaba tensa entre nosotros, no podía arruinar la boda de mis amigos porque alguien decidió aparecerse como si nada hubiera pasado.

Sin poder aclarar más mi mente, decido regresar a mi lugar y tratar de no pensar, pero solo logro lo contrario, los recuerdos del pasado siguen llegando de nuevo a mi cabeza.

**Inicio del flashback**

-Annie, realmente quiero ir a esta fiesta ya no aguanto estar más en mi casa mis papas llevan peleándose ya por dos días, decir que son como perros y gatos ya no aplica, lo que quiero es distraerme, además creo que Gale va a estar ahí no estaríamos solas- Casi le suplico a Annie para que acepte salir un viernes por la noche.

-Kat, sabes que siempre puedes ir a mi casa, tenemos opciones si lo quieres es alejarte- Me dice en tono sincero, se que ella me entiende. Al terminar las clases pasamos a mi casa por algunas de mis cosas y solo le dejo una nota a mis papas, que pasaré el fin de semana con Annie.

Una vez en su casa, nos dedicamos a ver películas de chicas tontas y populares, por supuesto lo opuesto a nosotros por eso eran graciosas, comimos helado como locas, y con la azúcar al tope cantábamos como locas brincando de un lado a otro, con cepillos en nuestras manos haciendo como micrófonos, por un momento me sentí desconectada y hasta contenta, Annie realmente sabía como animarme. Pero un toque a su puerta interrumpió nuestra pequeña fiesta. Me acerqué a bajarle a la música en lo que ella abría a la puerta, para cuando voltie solo vi a Annie colgada del cuello de un chico, los dos sonaban muy contentos, cuando este levanta su mirada, y nuestros ojos se encuentran. Su azul intenso cruzó la habitación, y su mirada me paralizó, y de pronto recordé oh! Por Dios solo traigo mis pijamas puestas.

* * *

Katri Wishart: Espero que te siga interesando la historia.

Pauli21: Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo y dejarme tu review en cada capitulo, espero que te siga gustando y que en este capitulo hayas encontrado tu respuesta porque ahí esta :)

KristenRock: Que bueno que te pude transmitir eso, habrá más en la historia.

Sorry si el capitulo es muy corto, pero no me gusta dejar ideas inconclusas o capítulos demasiado largos, pero ya saben la actualización pienso hacerla constante. Gracias otra vez por sus comentarios, y a ti lector silencioso te animo a que sigas esta historia porque a penas comienza.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Los juegos del hambre no me pertenecen tampoco la película la boda de mi mejor amigo.

**Peeta PDV**

Entre muchos de los efectos que Katniss provocaba en mi, protegerla siempre fue uno de ellos, aunque por fuera ella pareciera una chica fuerte, con el tiempo me dejó ver a ese perfecto se humano con debilidades. Así que cuando vi que se levantó de su asiento, no pude evitar seguirle con la mirada, como me lo había dicho, algunas cosas no habían cambiado y seguía siendo su acosador personal, por enfermo que esto suena y tal vez lo es, ella nunca me hizo sentir mal por hacerlo. Y como en otras tantas ocasiones no me equivoqué en hacerlo porque atrás de ella un tipo la siguió podía ver sus intensiones en esa mirada, cuando me iba a parar la aeromoza me bloqueó el paso con uno de esos carritos, sentí que eran horas las que se detuvo enfrente de mí, una vez liberado el pasillo caminé lo más rápido posible alcance a escuchar y ver la escenita que le estaba haciendo el tipo, y como ella lo ponía en su lugar, pero cuando vi que la tomó de la su muñeca la rabia se me subió en cuestión de segundos, cuando se trata de ella estas cosas me suelen pasar constantemente, me descontrolo, pero sabía que no era el lugar apropiado y tratando de aclarar mis pensamientos respiré profundo y me acerqué a ella.

Katniss siempre me sorprendía, aunque ella siempre dijo que era una persona plana y aburrida, para mí siempre fue lo opuesto, y su reacción ante mi intervención no hizo más que remover todo lo que desde hace tantos años he sentido por ella, sentir sus labios en mi mejilla, su coqueteo, y sus ojos de color acero a tan poca distancia, me llevaron lejos de este avión; pero sus palabras y el portazo del baño me trajeron a la realidad, que me había pasado, porque abrí mi maldita boca, demonios de nada me sirvió todo este tiempo lejos de ella.

==Inicio del Flashback==

Mis papás fueron por mí al aeropuerto, en el camino a casa me pusieron al tanto de los preparativos de la fiesta de aniversario de bodas de mis abuelos que celebraríamos ese fin de semana en el rancho y por lo que había viajado desde Panem por solo unos días, estos viajes cortos solo los hacía en ocasiones especiales ya que Panem estaba retirado de casa. Una vez que dejé mi pequeña maleta en mi cuarto, fui a la recamara de mi hermana, la música estaba bastante alta tuve que tocar muy fuerte para que al fin me abriera, en cuanto nos vimos nos abrazamos, siempre me ponía contento pasar unos días con ella, pero cuando levanto la mirada me doy cuenta que no está sola, estaba con Katniss con ella y como si no fuera suficiente el shock de verla, cuando me di cuenta que solo llevaba puesta una delgada blusa corta con un pequeño shorts de algodón claros, mi mente se disparó, y creo que lo notó porque se metió volada al baño. Definitivamente necesitaré un baño con agua helada esta noche.

-Hermano ¿A qué hora llegaste? Yo creí que llegarías hasta mañana- Me dice con mucha alegría.

-Bueno yo creí que mis papas te habían dicho, pude adelantar la entrega de mis proyectos y así aprovechar para pasar un poco más de tiempo en casa. Pero no sabía que tenias compañía, mejor vuelvo más tarde-

-Bueno es Katniss, supongo que la recuerdas del colegio, pasará unos días en la casa, no creo que te importe- Me dice guiñándome un ojo. No lo entiendo jamás le he dicho a nadie de mis sentimientos por Katniss, tal vez solo me estoy imaginando cosas.

-Está bien lo que menos quiero es interrumpir, aprovecharé este tiempo para arreglar unas cosas antes de que lleguen los demás y se acaparen de todo, ya los conoces-

-Bueno que te parece si mejor nos vas pidiendo una pizza y cenamos juntos para que me pongas al día-

En ese momento sale del baño con unos jeans y una camisa que reconozco son de mi hermana, pero ella con lo que sea se ve hermosa, voltea a verme y solo nos saludamos con un gesto moviendo la cabeza.

-Uy porque tan formales, cualquier diría que no se conocen cuando llevan un tiempo enviándose correitos- Nos dice Annie con voz divertida. Sé que se me subió un poco el color a la cara, no es lo mismo estar enfrente de la pantalla releyendo y pensando que escribir que actuar en tiempo real, así que el silencio entre nosotros fue la mejor respuesta, ya que ella tampoco articuló palabra.

Me marcho de la habitación con una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios, pido la pizza y le aviso a mi hermana para que bajen a cenar. Esta es la primera vez que comparto comida con Katniss, ya se soy un cursi, pero después de que alguien te guste por tanto tiempo como ella a mí, cualquier momento cuenta.

Estábamos recogiendo todo cuando mi hermana nos invita a la sala a ver uno de sus clásicos favoritos, "La boda de mi mejor amigo" sigo sin entender porque le gusta tanto, no veo en que pudiera identificarse ella con cualquiera de los actores, pero quién soy yo para negarme en pasar un tiempo más alrededor de Katniss.

La película comienza y con eso los comentarios de mi hermana, es lo malo de ver con ella este tipo de pelis que ha visto tantas veces, pero de nuevo nos es como que te desconcentrara de la trama.

-Amo a Rupert que lastima que sea gay en esta peli, y creo que en todas las que he visto de él, este Michael en particular no es de mi preferencia, no me tomaría todo ese problema para robárselo a la rubia, además ellas siempre se quedan con lo mejor- Comenta Annie al aire.

- A mí solo me gustan dos cosas de esa peli, el vestido de dama de Julia y el soundtrack, no creo que haya una canción que no esté buena- Comenta Katniss.

-Y mira que eres observadora para esas cosas, de seguro fuiste de las primeras en buscar las canciones cuando la película se estrenó- Le dice Annie directamente a Katniss.

Por lo pronto ya conozco un poco más de ella, le gustan los soundtracks.

-A quien se le ocurre usar esos lentes redondos, de verdad se vio al espejo y dijo: ah si estos me van…- Continúa Annie comentando en voz divertida, a mi me podría importar menos que lentes usa quien.

-Definitivamente hubiera golpeado a Cameron Díaz en ese elevador por haberlo parado, odio los lugares cerrados- Comenta Katniss.

-Ya sabemos cómo amas el aire libre Kat- Le contesta Annie. Lo que me recuerda la vez que me platicó como a Katniss de chica iba mucho de camping con su padre.

-Y lo hago por una razón, lo sabrías si alguna vez aceptaras ir conmigo-Le dice Katniss. Pero mi hermana no le contesta, y pone su mirada en la pantalla. Y la película sigue su curso, me siento un poco tonto, hasta invisible, pero mejor no aporto nada antes que decir una idiotez.

- Katniss te pareces mucho a la Julia que Michael esta describiendo en esta escena del estadio, no eres buena demostrando afecto en público, al menos en el tiempo que te conozco jamás he visto que lo hagas con Gale. Aunque definitivamente te comportas como Cameron en el karaoke- Le dice Annie.

-Pero no cantas igual que ella- Por un demonio lo dije en voz alta.

-¿Tu como sabrías de eso? - Me pregunta Katniss volteándome a ver. Yo solo encojo los hombros y hago como que la peli me interesara. Ya se soy un cobarde, pero fue lo mejor que pude reaccionar.

-Es tan romántica la escena del barco, "escuchar música donde no la hay y simplemente abrazar a la persona que amas y sentirte protegida"- Dice Annie un tanto nostálgica, que me pareció extraño.

-Hermanita no te conocía ese lado tuyo tan romántico, de cuando acá tan inspirada- Le pregunto volteando a verla.

-No son mis palabras sino las de Katniss- Me contesta sin voltear a verme.

-Oh- Es todo lo que puedo decir. Como si ese simple sonido resumiera la sorpresa que me el saber que Katniss puede ser tan cursi como yo debajo de esa gran coraza.

-Los correos eléctricos tienen los dos lado por eso me gustan que de alguna forma sean impersonales lo cual puede ser su lado malo, pero el lado bueno es muy divertido, además te dejan hacer cosas que generalmente no harías- dice Katniss cambiando el tema y mirándome de reojo.

-Voy por mas palomitas- Nos dice Annie levantándose para dirigirse a la cocina. Y con eso dejándonos solos por primera vez desde que llegué. Siento como me sudan las manos y solo puedo mirarla de reojo. En eso ella rompe el silencio.

-Entonces ¿Cameron o Julia?- Me lo dice sin más. En cierta forma me sorprende porque para mí la Katniss del correo no se parece mucho a la Katniss que había conocido o visto en persona, pero como ella lo acababa de decir ese medio te permitía hacer cosas que quizás en persona te costaría más trabajo hacerlo, así que, me hace sentir bien que ella pueda sentirse en confianza aun sin una pantalla de por medio.

-Mmmh tal vez Julia, sus intenciones son claras desde el comienzo- Le contesto.

-Me extraña que digas eso porque sus _ojos_ no son tan atractivos- Me dice. Y ahí vamos otra vez con el tema.

-Con lo poco que se vio es suficiente- y ahora aprovecho - ¿Tu qué dices Michael o George?- Le pregunto.

-Ninguno es mi tipo- Me contesta tajante

-De eso no se trata- Le reclamo volteándola a ver.

En eso suena el teléfono y veo como Annie se dirige a contestarlo.

-¡Es para tu Kat!- Le grita Annie desde la cocina.

Katniss se levanta y se dirige a la cocina, supongo que quiere privacidad por eso no tomó la llamada aquí en la sala, Annie regresa a su lugar y nos quedamos esperándola. Solo he podido ver algunos cambios de expresión en su cara después de unos minutos regresa a la sala, con la cabeza baja y por lo que alcanzo a ver sus ojos cristalinos como cuando uno lucha porque las lágrimas no salgan.

-Ey arriba el ánimo, "esto también pasará"- Le dice Annie citando una de las frases de la peli tratando de animarla, pero no veo que lo consiga.

- Creo que lo mejor es que mañana por la mañana regrese a casa, Prim me necesita- Le dice Katniss sin levantar la cabeza.

-Kat no tienes porque irte, quédate ya te hemos invitado desde antes de que esto ocurriera. Lo más probable es que tus papas también vengan y así te regresas con ellos- Le insiste Annie. Sé que es verdad mi familia lleva generaciones viviendo aquí por lo que probablemente todos estén invitados a esta gran celebración.

-Aunque quisiera no tengo que ponerme así que no insistas- Le contesta Katniss.

-Sabes que eso no es problema, me compré varios vestidos para elegir, y puedes usar el que quieras. Vamos Kat, te hará bien- Si que es persistente mi hermanita. Y en estos momentos solo puedo agradecérselo, solo imaginarme que Kat estará en la fiesta pone una sonrisa en mí.

==Fin del flashback==

Y mirando a la ventana como sobrevolamos las aguas azules del Caribe, solo puedo sentir la nostalgia del recuerdo de ese primer encuentro, como el compartir cosas tan simples como una película podía ser de lo más normal, pero ahora todo lo sentía tan complicado, en qué momento dejamos que aquello se perdiera, aunque se la respuesta, prefiero acudir a la incertidumbre que es menos dolorosa. Esta será una larga semana si seguimos así.

* * *

Aquí termina el capítulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado, yo lo disfruté mucho, el conocerse en las cosas simples incrementa o no el interés de los demás y quería mostrarles como Peeta estaba interesado en todo lo que se refiere a ella, en conocerla. Tal vez va un poco lenta pero lo compenso con las actualizaciones casi diarias, ¿no creen?

Muchas gracias por sus reviews podrán darse cuenta que ya estoy haciéndoles caso y haré lo posible por editar los capítulos anteriores también, este es mi primer fanfict así que cualquier consejo o comentario es bienvenido.

Aprovecho para darles las gracias y la bienvenida a los nuevos seguidores, a los que siguen conmigo, y a ti lector silencioso.


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes nos me pertenecen tampoco la canciòn Jaded.**

**Katniss PDV**

El vuelo no paso por mayor problema, no recuerdo en qué momento me quede dormida pero para cuando desperté ya estábamos por descender, así que solo mantuve mi mirada en la ventana disfrutando de la vista de las hermosas aguas del Caribe por las que sobre volamos. Aunque mi color favorito siempre ha sido el verde, el azul de un tiempo para acá ha provocado en mi un mar de emociones como relajación, una especie de paz, este azul era tan parecido a los ojos de Peeta que no me extrañe estar metida en las aguas de mis pensamientos nuevamente para cuando los primeros pasajeros comenzaron a dejar el avión.

Una vez en tierra, tenía que buscar el transporte que me llevaría al hotel, como Prim y Jo usaron el que reservamos desde casa, yo saldría a la aventura, en cuanto llegué a la terminal mucha gente me abordó para ofrecerme servicios de transporte, estaba aturdida apenas comenzaba a ver realmente mis opciones cuando sentí que Peeta pasaba cerca de mí.

–Claro que vienes conmigo, no cuestiones, no preguntes, no voy a dejarte sola, deja tu testarudez para otro momento-. Me dijo todo esto mientras me llevaba de la mano casi a rastras al lugar de los coches de renta. Su mano aun sigue siendo tan cálida, tan fuerte y varonil, hay cosas que no cambian, pensaba mientras se que aunque viendo al piso se ponía una sonrisa en mi boca.

Una mujer siliconica salió para atenderlo con una plasta de sonrisa, desde que lo vio solo podía coquetear con él y a mí me tocaba la peor parte, la mirada de "yo podría ser mejor que ella", las recuerdo perfectamente Peeta tenía ese efecto en las mujeres con su simple presencia, y con su facilidad de palabra terminaban de caer a sus encantos. A los pocos minutos, ya nos esperaba una lujosa camioneta. Peeta me abrió la puerta mientras firmaba papeles, y la tipa seguía haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por sacarle Dios sabe que, mejor me volteo y trato de hacer algo productivo, así que me puse a programar la dirección del hotel en el GPS, indicaba una hora y treinta minutos para llegar al destino. Aun no me decidía si ese tiempo era lo suficientemente largo o corto. Habían anunciado que el clima sería parcialmente nublado para los primeros días con chubascos aislados, claro pensé, también posibilidades de que nevara, lo que hacen los mentiorologos para tener siempre la razón, lo que si es que el clima afuera era bastante agradable para ser mediodía, así que busqué el botón para abrir la capota mientras Peeta salía del aeropuerto dirigiéndose a la autopista, sabía que eso no le iba a desagradar siendo un hombre que duerme con las ventanass abiertas siempre que podía.

Traté de relajarme cerrando los ojos y sintiendo esa brisa de mar mezclado con un poco de agua de lluvia, esto sería perfecto si Peeta y yo fuéramos los de antes o mejor que antes claro, después de unos momentos decido mandarle un mensaje a Jo

**Jo voy en camino te veo en setenta minutos en el Lobby**

**_Entendido mi general, todo a tiempo, ¿como te viniste?_**

**Digamos que me encontré a un viejo amigo.**

**_Cogible?_**

¡Ja! como siempre Jo no puede evitarlo, sé que estoy sonriendo mientras lo leo porque siento la mirada de Peeta, solo negué con la cabeza, y guardé mi teléfono. Después de un rato no sabía en que mas distraerme, para evitar que Peeta me sorprendiera viéndolo de reojo pero esos lentes de sol lo hacían verse tan imposible, que me reusé a parecer como la tipa de los silicones, y solo me movía en el asiento, prendía y apagaba el teléfono, no había mucha señal yo creo que por lo nublado así que solo podía ir viendo por el lado de mi ventana, la vista era fabulosa, mucha naturaleza, la vista al mar las olas, la arena, por un momento pude meterme en mis pensamientos cuando una canción conocida se empieza a escuchar, y veo que él también lo nota porque sin voltear a verme, le sube al volumen, y como si fuera lo natural por hacer comenzamos a corearla

HEY

J-J-J-JADED / _A-A-A-AGOTADA_

YOUVE GOT YOUR MAMAS STYLE BUT YOURE YESTERDAYS CHILD TO ME / _TIENES EL ESTILO DE TU MAMÁ PERO PARA MI SIGUES SIENDO UNA NIÑA_

SO JADED / _TAN AGOTADA_

YOU THINK THATS WHERE ITS AT BUT IS THAT WHERE ITS SUPPOSED TO BE? / _TU PIENSAS QUE AHÍ ES DONDE ESTÁ PERO ESTÁ DONDE SE SUPONE QUE DEBE ESTAR?_

YOURE GETTIN IT ALL OVER ME / _LO ESTÁS PONIENDO TODO EN MI_

X-RATED / _CLASIFICADO X_

MY, MY, BABY BLUE / _MI, MI, NIÑA AZUL_

(YEAH IM THINKIN BOUT YOU) / _(SI, ESTOY PENSANDO EN TI)_

MY, MY, BABY BLUE / _MI, MI, NIÑA AZUL_

YEAH, YOURE SO JADED / _SI, TU ESTAS TAN AGOTADA_

AND IM THE ONE THAT JADED YOU / _Y YO SOY QUIEN TE AGOTO_

Peeta volteaba a verme cada que podía despegar su mirada del camino, y aunque comencé tímida para el coro ya cantaba a pulmón abierto y sonriente, esta canción siempre me levantó el ánimo bueno nos levantaba el ánimo fue de las primeras canciones que coincidimos que nos gustaba y no sé si era el destino que nos decía que nos relajáramos y dejáramos todo lo demás a un lado, pero consiguió que se rompiera la tensión en el ambiente, lo cual ya era un gran logro. A partir de ahí el viaje fue más relajado y cuando menos pensé ya habíamos llegado.

-Jo nos esta esperando en Lobby para darnos las llaves de las habitaciones, Prim la puso a cargo, creo que no soy lo suficientemente confiable para esa tarea- Le dije a Peeta mientras se estacionaba.

-Bueno no podemos culparla- Me contesta en tono bromista antes de bajarse.

-Si que has viajado ligero esta vez Katylove- Me dice al verme con solo una maletita de mano

-Creo que después de ser voluntaria lo menos que podían hacer por mi es llevarse mis cosas y no tener que lidiar con el equipaje y eso yo sola, debo decir que fue considerado de su parte- Le comentaba a Peeta mientras caminábamos del estacionamiento hacia el lobby.

El hotel era hermoso, la entrada con grandes columnas, todo abierto para que el viento soplara en cada dirección, fuentes que juntas parecía entonar una canción, no era sumamente lujoso lo que me daba tranquilidad porque te daba libertad de poderte vestir mas libremente sin preocuparse tanto por la apariencia, lo último que quería para esos días. Después de que nos ofrecieron unos cocteles de bienvenida nos quedamos en el lobby admirando todas las artes y demás esperando a que Jo se dignara a aparecer.

Cuando menos pensé un hombre de tez bronceada y ojos verdes se me haía acercbado.

-De pronto las sirenas deciden salir a pasear- Me dice con un tono seductor. El cual siempre me ha chocado, me fastidia lidiar con los hombres que se saben guapos y que tienen el ego del tamaño de una de las columnas de este hotel. Me quito mis lentes de sol para darle una de mis típicas miradas que dicen "eres idiota" y antes que de que pueda decirle algo

-Wow no olvida las sirenas, creo que es medusa la que se aparece con esos ojos muñeca cualquiera queda hecho piedra- Me dice viéndome fijamente a los ojos y dando un paso adelante.

He de decir que es un hombre bastante guapo, mas alto de lo promedio y aparentemente muy bien ejercitado, que lastima que sea un idiota. Y en eso veo que Jo viene a paso rápido hacia el lobby y sin decir nada más me alejo y camino hacia ella. Solo noto que Peeta tiene la mirada fija en el tipo y cuando paso a su lado lo tomo del brazo para que se acerque conmigo a Johanna.

-Vaya Jo, lo bueno es que ya estabas esperándome que tal que no- Le digo un poco irritada después de todo si hubiera estado cuando dijo me hubiera ahorrado el mal momento.

-Bueno bueno, tomate otro de estos para que te relajes, al parecer no fue tan buen viaje, pero te recuerdo que TU te ofreciste de voluntaria- Me dice Jo un poco fastidiada y acercandome una copa.

-Está bien solo dame la llave para terminar de llegar y ver con Prim como va todo- Le pido a Jo un tanto apresurada.

-Antes que nada me dijiste que venias con alguien más, ¿Dónde está?- Me pregunta desacelerandome

No había notado que Peeta se había alejado para tomar una llamada.

-Bueno pues es aquel y creo que también es un viejo amigo tuyo Jo- Le digo señalando a Peeta

-No me digas que es _golden boy- _Me dice asombrada con una sonrisa

-En carne y hueso- Le digo – Nos encontramos en el aeropuerto y nos toco venirnos en el mismo vuelo, y se ofreció a traerme-

-¿Qué cosas no?- me dice sonriente – Que jodida suerte la tuya-

En eso Peeta se acerca y los dos se saludan entusiastas como los amigos que tienen tanto tiempo sin verse, ellos siempre se llevaron bien a Jo le encantaba tomarle el pelo por todo, hacerle bromas y hablarle en doble sentido, era divertido ver a Peeta sonrojarse.

-Que bueno es volver a verte golden boy y vaya que estas muy bueno de verte- Le dice Jo en tono seductor pasándole la vista de pies a cabeza.

-Me alegra verte también y que los años no han pasado por ti- Le contesta sonriente Peeta.

-Bueno podemos ponernos al tanto en estos días, así que síganme para enseñarles el camino, nos han separado casi toda una ala del hotel para los invitados de la boda así que prácticamente viviremos todos juntos como en un gran condominio, bueno lujoso condominio- Nos dice Jo mientras la seguíamos a paso rápido.

Y ahí vamos al lugar que habitaremos durante toda una semana, y yo solo me pregunto que tanto nos espera al final de este.

-Por cierto te mencioné que Gale ya llegó- Me suelta Jo como una bomba.

* * *

Hola, espero hayan tenido un bonito fin, no me he olvidado de la historia, aqui seguimos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Peeta PDV**

Íbamos camino a las habitaciones cuando escuché que Johanna le decía a Katniss que Gale vendría a la boda, y eso causó una punzada en mi estómago, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, y mientras seguimos caminando me adentro en mis recuerdos

**Inicio de Flashback**

Era el día de la fiesta de aniversario de mis abuelos, Annie había logrado convencer a Katniss que se quedara con nosotros a la celebración; fue una mañana muy agitada llena de gente que iba y venía por casi toda la casa, colocando mesas, flores, la música, arreglos y todo lo propio para una gran fiesta digna de nuestra familia.

Mis hermanos habían llegado durante la noche apenas pude saludarlos en la mañana y la pequeña Violeta corría por toda la casa, con apenas tres años se las arreglaba para ser un gran torbellino, ella es la hija de mi hermano mayor Hernán, él y su esposa Marina ya tenìan un tiempo de casados, así que para cuando la pequeña Violeta llegó ya todos estábamos más que ansiosos de conocerla y convivir con ella, lo cual no era muy seguido porque ellos habìan vivido en el extranjero por mucho tiempo y tenìan poco de haber regresado al paìs viviendo cerca de Panem, pero con todos mis proyectos, exàmenes y demàs muy poco había podido ir a visitarlos, pero lo suficiente para que la pequeña me reconociera un poco más que al resto de la familia, así que una vez que me encontró la tuve anclada como koala casi todo el tiempo, lo cual fue bueno porque todos andaban tan ocupados con los preparativos que no podían ponerle toda la atención que la nieta única de los Mellark estaba acostumbrada.

Jugábamos a las escondidas, cuando la encontré divertida con Katniss en donde supongo era su escondite, no se que se decían pero la niña estaba divertidísima así que me acerqué con precaución y grité -¡Te atrapé!- Y ella gritó y salió corriendo haciendo que Katniss perdiera el equilibrio haciéndome caer a mí, terminamos los dos en el suelo muertos de la risa.

-Creo que eso no lo vi venir antes de pensar en gritarle- Le dije divertido mientras me levantaba

-Aun tus pasos fuertes pudieron sorprender a la pequeña- Me decía Katniss también sonriente poniéndose de pie.

-Pensé que estarías con el resto de las mujeres de la casa- Le comenté sabiendo que cada una andaba vuelta loca con los preparativos.

-Por más que traté ni Annie ni tu madre me dejaron poner mano a nada, estaba muriéndome de aburrimiento hasta que vi a Violeta, me recuerda mucho a Prim cuando tenía esa edad. ¿Te importa si les hago compañía?- Me dijo en voz un poco tímida.

¿Qué si me importa pasar tiempo contigo? Por mi podría estar buscando piedras en el fondo del mar y no me importaría mientras estuviera con ella, pero claro no es algo que pudiera decirle.

-No hay problema sirve que me ayudas a mantenerle el paso, no entiendo como después de ver la energía que tiene esta niña mi hermano le da chocolates, definitivamente lo hizo pensando que él no sería quien estaría cuidándola- Le digo sonriente. Salimos los dos en busca de mi sobrina, y cuando la encontramos pasamos toda la mañana jugando con ella, me sorprendía la afinidad que tuvo Katniss con ella, como si se conocieran de hace mucho, Violeta quien no es muy expresiva con los extraños al poco tiempo se la llevo abrazada de ella, y poco pude hacer para quitársela de encima.

La hora de la comida llegó y mi cuñada Marina por fin vino en búsqueda de su hija y se la llevó a regañadientes a comer con el resto de los mayores. Annie vino por Katniss para que se nos uniera, y por mas que se reusaba hacerlo la persistencia de mi hermanita pudo más. Fue una comida bastante informal ya que todo se estaba centrando en la cena del festejo, pero hacía mucho que no estábamos todos juntos, y era por eso que ella no quería estar ahí sentía como si fuera un momento familiar muy intimo y ella estaría demás, pero eso no nos detuvo. Cada quien tomó su lugar, ella terminó al lado de Annie y de frente mío. Que mejor vista que ella, me decía, cuando mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, porque la conversación se dirigió a nuestro lado de la mesa.

-Peeta aun no entiendo como no pasas por nuestra casa más a menudo a Violeta le encanta estar contigo- Me dice Marina.

-Y a nosotros no nos vendría mal una niñera de vez en cuando, Marina no termina de confiar en nadie y acabamos encerrados los fines de semana sin acudir a los compromisos sociales o de plano voy solo, deberías de comenzar a ser menos egoísta- Me dice Hernán tomando un poco de su bebida.

-Cierto Einstein, dudo mucho que con tu cerebro no puedas con la escuela y darte las escapadas que no sea a la biblioteca del campus- Me dice mi hermano Damián que es el que le sigue a Hernán y que no se decide a terminar sus estudios universitarios por seguir en la fiesta.

-Algo deberías de aprenderle Casanova- Me defiende Hernán

-Creo que tengo más trucos yo que enseñarle- Me dice Damián alternando miradas entre Katniss y yo. –Por cierto nadie me ha presentado a esta belleza- Dice a la mesa señalando a Katniss, ella solo baja la mirada y yo desearía poderle arrancar esa lengua, se que pocas se han resistido a Damián de ahí su reputación y sé que ella no es como todas y aunque ella ya está con alguien no puedo controlar ese pensamiento.

-Ella es mi amiga Katniss estudiamos juntas en el colegio, y deja de ser un idiota- Le dice Annie

-Encantado lindura, no olvides reservar una pieza para mí esta noche, aunque yo mismo no podrás negar soy una pieza- Le dice mi hermano en su tono creo que seductor.

-Bueno veremos que opina su novio de eso- Le dice Annie en un tono sonriente. Katniss continúa con la cabeza baja pero puedo notar la sonrisa en sus labios.

Todos sueltan pequeñas risitas al ver que Damián se ha quedado sin palabras, lo cual no pasa muy a menudo, y aunque no me gusta el recordatorio que Katniss no está disponible no deja de parecerme graciosa la cara de mi hermano.

-Me dice Annie que también estas interesada en la Universidad de Panem- Le dice mi madre a Katniss. Y esto es una sorpresa para mí, y mi corazón se acelera y la mente me da vueltas de pensar que estaremos cerca.

-No mamá yo dije que la Universidad de Panem está interesada en que Katniss estudie a ahí, con sus buenas notas y recomendaciones varias universidades la han contactado para tratar de convencerla, ¿no es así Kat?-Le dice mi hermana a Katniss.

-Bueno aun no estoy segura en cual carrera estudiar, y de eso creo que dependerá mi decisión. A mis padres les da igual si estoy lejos o no, es decir me apoyarán de cualquier forma- Les contesta Katniss.

Y aunque mi ánimo decae un poco, la esperanza es lo último que perderé.

-Bueno haré lo posible por convencerla que vayamos juntas- termina el tema mi hermana.

Continuamos con temas de la fiesta, anécdotas de los abuelos y finalmente la comida y el pequeño receso tambien terminan. Violeta es llevada por sus papas a tomarse una pequeña siesta, y las mujeres comienzan su sesión de belleza para estar listas a tiempo de recibir invitados.

-Cerebrito no se qué haces ahí tan serio pero yo que tu estaría ya planeando mi siguiente paso para bajarle la novia al tipejo ese- Me dice Damián acercándose por atrás del sillón mientras yo decido que programa ver en la tele.

-No sé de que hablas Casanova- Le contesto imitando a mi hermano Hernán.

-Juega a ser el desinteresado lo mas que quieras conmigo o con quien tú quieras, pero a mí no me engañas, se perfectamente quien es ella, y quien es ella para ti, y ante tu reacción por mi comentario creo que quedo también muy claro para toda la mesa- Me dice sonriente.

Yo me quedo mudo, no puedo ser tan fácil de leer, y si ella se da cuenta y no me permite acercarme, apenas he tenido el valor de hablarle y la comunicación por correos ha sido de gran ayuda para retroceder, la duda hace que comience a entrar en pánico.

-Damián en dado caso ya lo sabes tiene novio y yo estudio muy lejos - y no puedo terminar de hablar porque me intrrumpe

-Eso solo incrementa el reto, pero no cambia el premio y si requieres consejos ya sabes dónde buscarme- Me dice golpeándome en el brazo, y para romper la tensión se lo regreso y de pronto estamos jugando luchas como en los viejos tiempos. El fue campeón no sé cuantas veces durante la preparatoria del equipo de lucha, yo nunca entré porque preferí enfocarme en los estudios pero fui su muñeco de entrenamiento durante todo ese tiempo, así que sabia defenderme muy bien.

Cuando menos pensé ya estábamos todos en el vestíbulo arreglados, recibiendo invitados y haciendo pequeñas platicas con la familia y amigos que tenía mucho de no ver, la casa estaba llena, y por más que la busqué no la encontraba, Annie andaba para arriba y para abajo, al igual que mucha gente en la casa; decidí salir al jardín buscando un lugar alejado de todo el bullicio y solo caminé sin dirección, paré al notar unas flores que estaban en medio del césped, y en eso escuché:

-Sabias que el diente de león es considerada como una mala hierba, lo cual es curioso porque también se usa como planta medicinal- La melodiosa voz de Katniss me dice acercándose por atrás mío. Yo solo sonrío al escucharla y tardo un poco en responder.

-Una vez más comprobamos que la naturaleza puede ser engañosa, y que le importa un cacahuate como la clasifiquemos seguirá siendo lo que es, una esperanza para aquellos que ayuda a sanar- Le digo volteándome a verla. Y como si fuera un sueño, ella y yo solos en la noche en medio de este paisaje ella lucia radiante en su vestido de noche color lavanda que dejaba al descubierto sus brazos por el cuello jalter , dejaba notar su pequeña cintura y unas piernas perfectas, en ese vestido elegantemente corto; su cabello estaba recogido en una pulcra cola de caballo alta y lo que pude notar de su maquille era la forma que hacia sobresalir aun mas sus espectaculares ojos, me quedé sin habla, y ella lo notó porque bajó su mirada.

-Luces muy bien, digo siempre lo haces solo que vestida así de bien, es decir siempre vistes bien, pero lo que quiero decir es que …- Dios podría ser mas idiota en este momento.

-Tu tampoco te ves nada mal- Me dice sonriente –Pero odio estos zapatos Annie insistió tanto que ya sabes lo difícil que se pone, pero no se por cuánto tiempo podré mantenerme equilibrada antes de acabar con mis tobillos-

-Bueno si necesitas donde apoyarte solo avísame-le digo sonriendo en forma tímida. En eso la música comienza con la preparación del vals que mis abuelos bailarán como lo hicieron cuando recién se casaron y mi madre nos instruyó a todos que deberíamos estar en primera fila apoyándolos en ese momento y Katniss lo sabía, así que los dos sin decir nada mas comenzamos a caminar rumbo a la pista improvisada.

Ver a mis abuelos tan enamorados después de tantos años de casados, me hace solo anhelar poder encontrar a alguien especial como ellos lo hicieron, si soy un romántico, y no puedo dejar de voltear a ver a la chica que tengo al lado. De pronto mis papas, tíos y hermanos comienzan a acompañarlos en la pista, Damián toma a Annie y soy el único que queda fuera de la pista, Damián me hace una señal de que debo unirme a ellos y yo solo puedo pensar en una persona con quien hacerlo.

-Katniss um… sería mucho pedirte que me acompañes a bailar esta pieza- Le pregunto nervioso.

-Bueno yo no puedo- Me dice bajando la mirada.

-Claro entiendo no te preocupes- Le digo y empiezo a sentirme como un tonto.

-Espera no es que no quiera, es decir, lo que pasa es que no sé bailar y solo te pondría en ridículo frente toda esta gente y bueno no se me hace justo estoy segura que puedes encontrar a alguien mejor para acompañarte- Me dice viéndome a los ojos.

Y yo no puedo pensar en nadie mejor. Y respiro profundo para tomar más valor.

-No te preocupes por eso, es una canción demasiado lenta como para que termines con mis pies, solo podríamos quedarnos parados ahí y nadie se daría cuenta, pero tampoco te sientas obligada hacerlo- Le digo viendo en sus ojos la duda que le llena.

Y justo cuando no encontré más que decirle para convencerla y pensando que volvería a rechazarme, pone su brazo alrededor del mío en modo de aceptación y al segundo comienzo a caminar, antes de que se arrepienta, y busco ese lugar de la pista donde podríamos pasar más desapercibidos. Una vez en el sitio tomo su mano izquierda y la pongo en mi hombro, su mano derecha con mi izquierda y mi mano izquierda en su cintura, que mis grandes manos hacían ver aun más pequeña, apenas nos acercamos y le digo al oído –solo relájate y no pienses en nada, solo siente la música- y empiezo a movernos, no me importaría solo quedarme así con ella, pero la invitación era a bailar y por lo menos deberíamos intentarlo.

Empezamos a movernos con unos pasos torpes, pero al poco tiempo ella para y hace un profundo suspiro, se acerca más a mí, cierra los ojos y yo bajo mi cabeza para quedar mi frente con la suya y comenzamos a movernos nuevamente pero esta vez de forma rítmica; quería que el mundo se detuviera en ese momento, pude respirar su aroma, pude sentir un poco su calor y con eso irme a las nubes. Fueron dos canciones las que fuimos requeridos a bailar, y después de eso el encantamiento fue roto y nos dirigíamos a la mesa cuando escuchamos:

-Vaya Catnip nena no te conocía esos pasos- Le dijo Gale mientras ponía una de sus manos en su cintura y la acercaba hacia ella- Creo que aun hay movimientos que no te conozco- Lo dice mirándome a mí.

Sentía que la sangre me ardía y quería gritarle, pero el hecho de jamás verlos juntos o que ella ni siquiera lo mencionara, no quería decir que no existía y ahí estaba estropeando lo que pudiera ser una de las mejores noches que he vivido.

-No sabía que vendrías, y como no me llamaste en toda la semana supuse que seguías con tus planes de siempre- Le dice separándose de él y plantándole un beso en la mejilla. La que debería de ser mi mejilla, y ahí entendí que estaba más metido de lo que pensaba.

**Fin de Flashback**


	8. Chapter 8

**Peeta PDV**

Johanna nos dirigía al último piso del edificio "ave" indicándonos que todos nuestros amigos se hospen en esta parte del hotel o que ya tenían sus habitaciones separadas para cuando llegaran.

-Al final de este corredor están sus habitaciones, siéntanse afortunados de tener suites y de que los novios y sus organizadores los aprecien tanto. Este es el programa de eventos que están planeados para esta semana, horarios, lugares y toda es basura que Effie tiene organizado.

- Nos dice Johanna con un tono tanto molesta- No me vean así cuando la conozcan sabrán de lo que hablo- Continua diciéndonos Johanna una vez que se para a un lado del elevador- Bueno descerebrada nos vemos en la habitación 4221 en media hora para reunirnos con las chicas, y tu goldenboy en la habitación 4220 donde está la testosterona reunida- Y con eso Johanna desaparece en el elevador.

Katniss y yo caminamos en silencio hasta el final del corredor donde se encuentran nuestras habitaciones, y me encantaba la sensación de caminar junto a ella, no sé qué pasaría después de encontrarnos con la realidad ya con todos dentro de media hora, pero prefiero disfrutar el momento, hay tantas cosas que quisiera decirle y no puedo, y me sigo sintiendo como aquel chico tímido en la fiesta de mis abuelos. Cada quien pasamos la tarjeta llave a nuestras habitaciones cuyas puertas estaban pegadas una a otra.

-Supongo que por aquí nos seguiremos viendo- Se despide Katniss con una sonrisa. Solo le sonrío y paso a mi habitación cerrando la puerta, lo único que quiero es llegar a la cama y quedarme ahí tendido, había sido un largo viaje y el día aun no se terminaba, puse mi cabeza en la almohada y sin poder evitarlo solo pude seguir recordando aquella noche de la fiesta de mis abuelos.

==Inicio del flashback==

-Sabes que tiene un novio con el que lleva ya bastante tiempo, estaba nerviosa cuando lo vi llegar afortunadamente no hizo ninguna escena de celos, no creo que le haya gustado verlos bailar- Me dice Annie acercándose por atrás mío. – Peeta, Gale no es un mal tipo, su relación es rara pero por algo llevan tanto tiempo juntos, jamás se ha sabido que él la engañe o esas cosas- Continúa diciéndome Annie.

Tiene razón yo soy el intruso no él, ellos tienen ya bastante tiempo juntos y aunque yo hace mucho tiempo siento algo por ella y habíamos comenzado a llevarnos mejor no significaba que iba a dejar todo por mi sin yo realmente hacer algo para merecerlo, además no creo que ella sea de las chicas que engañan a su novio y aunque me duela, me agrada la idea que no lo haga, aunque fuera yo con quien lo engañaría. Annie nos vuelve a acercar a ellos.

–Hola Gale, creo que ya conoces a Peeta mi hermano- Le dice Annie

-Claro cerebrito, ¿Cómo has estado? Linda casa- Me dice extendiéndome la mano y con un tono firme, atrayendo a Katniss más cerca de él como quien marca su territorio, y no lo culpo yo seguramente haría lo mismo.

-Que tal, gusto de volverte a ver ha pasado un buen tiempo- Le regreso el saludo y me disculpo con el pretexto de atender a los invitados y demás ocupaciones que se me habían asignado. Ella toma asiento a su lado y como si fuera de manera automática su mirada y en si su expresión corporal se alejan de la conversación que Gale tenía con uno de sus amigos, cada vez que volteaba a verlos era como si ella no perteneciera a esa mesa. De pronto veo a una persona conocida acercándoseme

-Hola Peeta, me da mucho gusto verte hace tanto tiempo que no te dejas saludar, empezaba a pensar que te habías convertido en fantasma- Me decía mi amiga Venia mientras me saludaba de beso. Ella es de las pocas amigas que hice durante mi estancia en el colegio los dos éramos muy competitivos, bueno ella, siempre se esforzaba por probar que yo estaba equivocado en cualquiera que fuera la materia, con el tiempo nos hicimos amigos, aunque ella es una mujer guapa no era mi tipo, y creo que yo tampoco el de ella, pero siempre fue una gran compañía. Su familia y la nuestra se frecuentaban mucho por lo que no me pareció extraño verla ahí.

-Que te parece si intercambiamos nuestros correos, así se nos acaba el pretexto para no mantenernos en contacto, aunque no voy a Panem no veo porque debamos de dejar de ser amigos- Me decía mientras escribía en un papel su correo y yo tomaba otro para darle el mío.

-Venia sabes que esto no ha sido solo mi culpa así que no trates de hacerme sentir culpable- Le dije. Nos quedamos un rato poniéndonos al día mientras la fiesta seguía su curso. Deliberadamente me senté en una mesa donde podía estar viendo a Katniss sin parecer un acosador, era un poco triste la escena aunque confieso no me molestaba, pero ella seguía al lado de Gale de forma ausente, èl ahora usaba el cabello largo y mantenía una bebida en su mano supongo que parecer rebelde o interesante que se yo. De pronto veo que la hermana de Katniss se acerca a ella y le dice algo al oído, debió haber sido algo importante porque ella se altera, se levanta y se aleja con su hermana como para continuar con la plática en privado y las pierdo de vista. Mi madre me pone hacer algunas cosas, y entre toda la familia que me pregunta cómo me va en la universidad poco puedo hacer para volver a ubicarla; de pronto me doy cuenta que ni Gale se encontraba en la mesa, pero dudo mucho que ella se haya ido sin despedirse al menos de mi hermana y yo he estado lo bastante cerca de ella durante la noche. Prim su hermana sigue en la fiesta y la veo platicando con un chico que creo que es el hermano de Gale.

Cuando creí que si se había marchado logro verla a lo lejos parada cerca del sitio donde la encontré al inicio de la fiesta, solo que esta ocasión no está viendo a lo alto sino que tiene su mirada agachada y sus manos en forma de puño; trato de acércame lo más silencioso posible para no molestar sus pensamientos.

-Deja de esforzarte tanto Peeta- Me dice de la nada cuando me ha descubierto.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy yo? Sé que no tienes un tercer ojo pero podría ser cualquiera-

-Bueno no cualquiera tiene esas pisadas, serías un terrible cazador eres demasiado ruidoso y espantarías a las presas- Me dice, y en su voz se nota que está haciendo un gran esfuerzo por sonar graciosa, y aunque sé que no lo hace para molestarme suena forzada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Tan mal esta la fiesta, no te hemos atendido bien?- Le preguntoa cercándome un poco mas- Tampoco he visto a Gale ¿pasa algo?-

-No tiene nada que ver con la fiesta, y Gale se ha ido- Me dice un poco apática

-¿Dejándote sola?- traté de no sonar tan sorprendido, de todas formas a mí que me importaba.

-No sola, no puedo dejar aquí a Prim, vamos a irnos juntas con los papas de Rue-

-Creí que vendrían tus padres- Cuando le dije eso su mirada cambió y supe que ese es el tema que la tiene aquí.

-Yo también- Es todo lo que me dice, y sé que no debo de empujar para que me diga mas para no incomodarla.

Hubiera querido ser Mel Gibson en el personaje que hizo donde leía la mente de la mujeres, su actitud era extraña se que pasaba algo pero aun no me tenía la confianza para decírmelo, pero entonces no debería estar Gale aquí intentado sacarla de este animo. Y fue cuando recordé el comentario de mi hermana sobre la relación rara que tienen ellos dos, no sé si refería a esto pero encajaba perfectamente. Nos quedamos un tiempo más ahí parados sin decir nada, esperando que supiera que podía contar conmigo, cuando Prim llegó para anunciar que se retiraban.

==Fin del flashback==

Faltaba poco tiempo para tener que bajar así que rápidamente me di una ducha y me vestí con ropa limpia y fresca, porque a pesar de que había estado nublado se empezaba a sentir un poco de bochorno. Salí un poco apresurado sabiendo que se me habían acabado los treina minutos y me dirigía al elevador, y entonces escuché unos pequeños pasos atrás de mi, era Katniss que tambien la había alcanzado la hora y caminaba apresurada pero dio la vuelta en un pequeño pasillo en lugar de dirigirse al elevador.

Una vez que me dirigía a la habitación 4220 noté que varias mujeres se encontraban en el pasillo

-Muy oxidado para tomar las escaleras Mellark- Me decía Katniss cuando me acercaba al grupo en tono divertido.

-Creo que una vez más le sacaste al reto sino me hubieras invitado- Le contesté

-Katniss no creo que Goldenboy haya hecho ese trasero solo de estar sentado así que de seguro será un buen reto- Se mete Johanna en la conversación. Solo veo que Katniss gira sus ojos y sonríe.

Le sonrío de regreso, y paso entre ellas para dirigirme a mi destino, pero logro escuchar.

-Sigue mejorándonos el paisaje Goldenboy cuando quieras- Comenta Johanna y se a que se refiere no es la primera vez que ella bromea conmigo así.

Toco a la puerta y me abre Tresh recibiéndome con un gran abrazo. Somos viejos amigos, compartimos el dormitorio cuando estudiaba en la Universidad de Panem, y soy parte responsable que se esté casando con Rue.

-También me da gusto verte, y por favor no digas que no creías que vendría, que ya está muy gastado- Le dije.

-Aunque no lo creas no me pasó por la cabeza jamás que me dejarías en un momento que tu sabes es el más importante de mi vida. Pasa ya están algunos pocos de los amigos más cercanos con los que estaremos compartiendo todas esas cosas que Rue me está obligando hacer, creo que lo hace como una probadita de lo que me espera. Entro en la habitación y me encuentro con Marvel y Cato, los saludo y tomo una cerveza para esperar con ellos a quien sea que estemos esperando, de pronto el tipo del lobby que se le acercó a Katniss entra saludándonos a todos

–Soy Finnick- Nos dice estrechándonos la mano.

-Ya están las chicas también listas así que será mejor que nos vayamos sino Effie se pondrá insoportable por no seguir el horario- Nos dice.

Nos dirigimos a uno de los salones del hotel, ya había más personas ahí para cuando llegamos, y en eso una mujer vestida de una forma muy extravagante y gritándonos con una voz muy chillona se comienza a acercar a nosotros.

- La puntualidad es muy muy importante para que el gran gran día de los novios sea perfecto. Soy Effie la organizadora de la boda- Y supe a que se refería Johanna y Finnick con sus antiguos comentarios sobre ella.

-Acérquense todos por favor. Este será el punto de reunión de todas las mañanas a partir de hoy, se que se nos estarán uniendo mas invitados especiales como ustedes conforme pase la semana, pero eso también ya está previsto. Se preguntaran que haremos aquí, bueno pues los novios han pensado que por ser tan buenos amigos suyos no se resistirán a participar activamente en sus actividades. Hoy haremos grupos para empezar a preparar la recreación de esta noche y tendremos que poner un esfuerzo extra porque habrá poco tiempo para preparar sus números, pero aquí Cinna nuestro coreógrafo y diseñador les ayudará con eso- Nos decía Effie mientras separaba a la gente.

Y de pronto me pesó no haber puesto atención al programa que nos dio Johanna y haber viajado tantos días antes de la boda para meterme en esto. Y haciendo un gran esfuerzo recordé el tema de la noche "grupos musicales pop que trascendieron". –Tú el rubio con ellos cuatro- Me dice Effie señalándome y sé que de esta nadie podrá salvarme.


	9. Chapter 9

**Katniss PDV**

-De verdad que eres una descerebrada mira que conocerlo por tanto tiempo y jamás haber sentido ese ardiente trasero- Me decía Jo mientras Peeta pasaba entre nosotras. Y la verdad no es que nunca lo hubiera notado pero esa no era su mejor parte, Peeta era una adonis en su totalidad.

-Ya sabes que hemos sido solo amigos, y nunca hemos tenido esos derechos- No es que yo no los quisiera me dije a mi misma.

-Y no has hecho nada para cambiarlo, como si no supiera que ese amiguito tuyo siempre ha querido presentarte a su amiguito, amiga detrás de esa gran sonrisa y personalidad y bla bla bla es un hombre-

-Jo tu siempre a lo mismo, a veces creo que eres más hombre que mujer, no todo es sobre sexo-

-Y lo dices tú Katniss, de verdad quieres que comience con eso-

Y antes de que aquel ya memorizado sermón que ella me ha dado desde casi creo que la conozco, para entre nosotros el chico que me encontré en el lobby, saludando a Jo con una nalgada, guiñándome un ojo y pasando entre nosotras.

-¿Quién es él?- Le preguntó a Jo.

-Mi regalo para Rue- Me contesta sin dejar de verlo.

-Jo no creo que un stripper debería de estar conviviendo tan de cerca con los invitados, que se dedique a lo suyo y ya ¿no?-

En eso una gran carcajada de Jo invadió el pasillo, veía que hasta lagrimas corrían por su cara, no entiendo que es tan gracioso, hasta Prim salió del cuarto, y mira que es mucho decir teníamos rato esperando a que terminara de alegrarse.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Preguntó Prim

-A…qui la de.. desce..rebrada- intentaba hablar mientras buscaba respirar entre sus risas- Creee que Fin- risas de nuevo- eess un striiiper- al fin terminó

Y Prim se le unió a las carcajadas. Por su reacción entonces intuyo que no lo era, pero entonces que era si era el regalo de Jo… no entiendo… cuando por fin regresó la calma Jo comenzó a hablar.

-Finnick es mi regalo, aunque tiene el cuerpo y los movimientos perfectos para la profesión que le llamas, Fin no es un stripper es un fotógrafo, y de los mejores aunque no es su profesión principal, pero como conoce a Rue también pudimos convencerlo que cubriera todo el evento. De verdad Katniss tienes que salir más, no todos los chicos guapos se dedican a sacarse la ropa en público, no es que esté en contra de eso- Terminó entre risas.

Ahora entiendo, por eso traía una cámara cuando lo conocí, pero por su aspecto, la ropa que usaba y como me abordó yyyyy rematando ser el regalo de Jo para mí fue lo más normal pensar que era un stripper conociendo a Jo, en fin no hay mucho que pueda hacer para ofenderme con ellas.

-Los strippers vendrás después Kat- Me dijo Prim, y yo solo pude hacerle una mirada reprobatoria ante eso, es mi hermanita no puedo dejar de hacerlo.

Una vez que Prim terminó de alistarse, caminamos rumbo al salón donde conocería a la famosa Effie.

-Prim, creía que comenzaríamos con las fiestas no con reuniones que más bien me recuerdan a las convenciones de trabajo- Le dije mientras caminamos.

-De cuando acá tan interesada en las fiestas hermana, pero no te preocupes todas las noches están organizadas fiestas temáticas, ¿Qué no te entregó Jo el programa?-Me contesta

Si recuerdo un programa pero la verdad no le presté mucha atención.

-¿Y de que esta junta?- Pregunté

-Bueno, será mejor que lo averigüemos juntas Rue no nos quiso decir mucho- Comentó Jo.

Una vez que nos acercamos reconocí a mucha de la gente que estaba en el lugar, gente con la que conviví en el colegio y tenia años de no ver, también gente de la universidad, y es que Rue y Tresh siempre han sido muy queridos por donde quiera que pasen, mas Tresh viniendo de una familia con una gran empresa. Sus padres al principio no aprobaban la relación con Rue, creían que era una cazafortunas ya que Rue no viene de una familia de dinero, pero ya que la conocieron al igual que todos nosotros no pudieron evitar amarla, ella es una de las mejores personas que conozco, no por nada ha soportado ser la mejor amiga de mi hermana por tanto tiempo, no es secreto de nadie que Prim suele ser muy caprichosa.

Justo cuando iba a entrar al salón alguien me jala del brazo, Prim y Jo voltean pero siguen caminando, cuando me doy cuenta quien es no dejo de sorprenderme, era Gale, ahora con el cabello corto y facciones más maduras que lo hacían ver más atractivo. Me toma en un abrazo y yo lo abrazo de igual manera, tenía mucho tiempo de no verlo, no lo veo desde que rompimos, y aunque no fue de la mejor manera el tiempo ha logrado cicatrizar esa herida, al menos la mía.

-Catnip, desde que supe que vendrías no he dejado de preguntar por ti, hace mucho tiempo que he querido contactarte pero entre los trabajos y demás se me fue el tiempo, y una vez que supe de esta boda sabia que solo tenía que esperar para verte, jamás te la perderías. Estas más hermosa que la última vez que te vi- Me decía Gale mientras me separaba de su abrazo.

-Hola a ti también- le digo con una sonrisa- Si ha pasado mucho tiempo y muchas cosas, aunque no creas también me da gusto verte- le digo honestamente

Apenas nos acomodamos para ponernos al día, cuando Prim sale por nosotros para meternos al salón. Entramos juntos, y sentí algunas miradas sobre nosotros, algunos conocían nuestra historia y otros podrían hacerse la suya, unos ojos azules se encontraron con los míos y yo solo desvié la mirada para seguir caminando. Gale se va con los chicos y yo sigo a Prim, ya habían hecho grupos y yo era la quinta en uno de ellos, se ponían de acuerdo de verse a una hora y anotarse en una hoja para estar con un tal Cinna, y yo no sabía ni de que se trataba.

-Después te explico- Me dice Jo –Creo que ya hemos pospuesto las bebidas y el relax por mucho tiempo- Me dijo, y yo no podría estar más de acuerdo.

Nos fuimos a unos de los bares abiertos del hotel, y el viento comenzó a soplar yo estaba en uno de los camastros con un Miami vice que apenas comenzaba a disfrutar cuando el viento sopló y se llevó mi sombrero, me levanté disparada, Prim me mataría si algo le pasa es que tiene grandes planes para el este fin de semana, así que corro tras él, y cuando me detengo veo a n hombre y una mujer de lejos, el estaba de espaldas y ella creo que se me hizo conocida, lo cierto es que era una chica muy atractiva, alta con largas piernas y cabellera rubia hasta la cintura. De pronto ella lo ataca con un beso, él la separa quizás sorprendido, no se le veía la cara.

-Puedes tener más de esto cuando quieras- Le dijo ella.

-Gracias por la oferta- Contesta él.

Sentí una punzada en el pecho cuando reconocí la voz…

* * *

Gracias a los que han incorporado esta historia como favorito o follower, y gracias también a todos los lectores silenciosos, nos seguimos leyendo.


	10. Chapter 10

En este capítulo habrá cambio de puntos de vista, a leer.

**Peeta PDV**

Por fin salimos de esa "reunión", no había visto a Katniss por ningún lado del salón, hasta que la veo entrar con Gale al lado, el jodido Gale, con esas risitas como si nada y poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de ella, y me sentía como hace años, como era posible que después de tanto tiempo siguiera sintiéndome así, no es como que podía ir y reclamarla mi novia como lo hice en el avión aunque ganas no me faltaban. Thom debió haber notado mi cara porque se acerco y me ofreció irnos al bar, el se entretuvo un poco con alguien pero decidí adelantarme no estaba de humor para seguir viendo esa escena, apenas estaba ubicando el bar cuando una rubia se me acercó

-¿Tu eres Peeta Mellark verdad?- Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si, ¿te conozco?- Le contesté extrañado.

-No, pero eso se puede arreglar guapo. Soy Glimmer- Me dice extendiendo su mano cuando extiendo mi mano para regresarle el saludo me jala y me planta un beso, realmente me agarró tan desprevenido que me tomó un momento reaccionar, era una chica muy guapa y por alguna razón no se sentía bien, y aunque yo no tenía ningún compromiso con nadie en el fondo sabía el porqué.

Apenas pude separarme de ella, cuando sentí que alguien nos veía, y para mi maldita suerte eran unos conocidos ojos grises. Para cuando Glimmer se fue, yo quede sin habla sin saber que decir. ¿Por qué me hacía sentir así que ella me hubiera visto?, como si le importara.

-Supongo que ahora soy la "pseudo" novia engañada- Me dice con una media sonrisa, y haciendo con sus dedos el pseudo.

-No Katniss esto no es lo que crees- Apenas puedo responderle.

-No hay más que decir considéralo como un "pseudo" rompimiento, ahora voy a ahogar mis penas como buena "pseudo" novia engañada y dejada, creo que es lo que se hace en estos casos- Me dice con la misma media sonrisa, y con lo que reconozco es una voz forzada, pero antes que pudiera decir más se va, quise seguirla pero en eso Thom me llamó del bar. Y la verdad si la seguía no sabría que decirle, no éramos nada, nunca lo fuimos realmente. Pero porque sentí que a ella ese beso no le había parecido tan indiferente.

**Katniss PDV**

Al ver a Peeta besando a otra no pude distinguir lo que sentía, y como siempre levanté esa barrera de "_I can care less_" cuando le contesté, y la verdad no quería seguir hablando pensé que no sabría que mas decir y mejor regresé al camastro.

-Wow Katniss que rollo contigo parece que viste a dos ancianos cogiéndose en medio del hotel.- Como siempre Jo con su comentario tan oportuno.

-_so groosss_ Jo!, incluso para ti- Le dije poniendo mi cara de asco.

-Entonces ¿que fue para que te cambiara la cara de esa forma?- Me pregunta Johanna pasándome la bebida.

-Nada que me debería de interesar- Le digo tratando de sonar indiferente.

-¿No debería pero te interesa?- Y me doy cuenta que escogí mal mi respuesta antes esta pregunta de Jo.

-No quise decir eso, no pongas palabras en mi boca Jo- Es algo que ha hecho antes

-Yo no quiero poner nada en tu boca pero deberías hacerlo Kat hay mucha tensión nada que un rapidin no pueda remediar- Me dice contesta con uno de sus típicos comentarios.

Pongo mis ojos en blanco y solo me limito a contestarle –Por lo pronto lo intentaré con otra bebida- Me levanto por ella y cuando regreso de la nada me dice Johanna

-Solo decídete y lo tendrás Everdeen- Con sus lentes de sol viendo hacia la nada solo cruza sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-¿De qué hablas?- Creo que la arena ya se le metió al cerebro.

-Si claro, sigue con ese juego y seguirás desperdiciando ¿que? ¿5 años más?- Me dice

-Cada vez te entiendo menos- Le digo confundida

-Si claro- Me contesta como en automático.

-¿Que entiendes menos?- dice Prim que viene acercándose a nosotras.

-Aquí Jo que ya se le subió el alcohol- Le contesto.

-Que novedad, bueno vamos con Cinna ya es nuestro turno- Nos dice Prim mientras nos apresura a levantarnos.

-Aun no me dices de que se trata- Le pregunto mientras me paro.

-Si tanto quieres saberlo vamos- Y continúa arrastrándome a la famosa junta.

Llegamos al salón y Cinna un hombre bastante amable nos recibe y nos pide que nos sentemos, nos pregunta nuestras tallas y nos pide que estemos a las 8 atrás del escenario para poder entregarnos todo y ayudarnos a estar listas a la hora de nuestro numero.

Un momento ¿cual numero? ¿De qué habla? Me quedo pensando y tratando de recordar que información me perdí. Y Cinna no paso desapercibida mi reacción porque me explica.

-En este tipo de hoteles todas las noches se da un espectáculo en el teatro del hotel para todos los invitados, pero en esta ocasión los novios pidieron prestada esa sección del hotel para su primer fiesta rompehielos, y como saben ustedes serán parte del show- Me dice en voz tranquila supongo que tratando de calmarme.

Pero no lo logra –¡Show! ¿Cual show? ¡Prim! ¿De qué habla?-Volteo a verla francamente apanicada.

-Cálmate Kat solo tienes que pararte ahí y pasártela bien, no vas hacer nada que no sepas hacer- También me lo dice en un tono tratando de relajarme.

-Pero nadie me dijo, sabes que odio estar parada frente a la gente- Le digo subiendo mi tono dos rayitas de rabia

-Si pero esto no es por ti es por Rue, no todo gira alrededor de mundo Katniss- Me dice en tono firme para que yo trate del recordar el motivo de nuestra semana en la playa.

-Prim no me salgas con esto, ¿Donde está Rue?, seguro me entenderá- Y justo cuando intento salir como loca a buscarla, Prim me detiene del brazo para decirme.

-Esta con Effie, seguro ella tendrá algo mejor para ti- Me dice con una mirada que entiendo será peor que lo que Cinna propone-

-Creo que necesitare algo mas fuerte- Y fui de nuevo al bar a pedir otra bebida, para hacer tiempo saque mi teléfono y decidí continuar con mi lectura, pretendiendo perderme en los problemas de otros, como le hacia el pobre esposo para recuperar el amor de su mujer.

**Peeta PDV**

Cuando llegué al bar Thom no estaba solo, estaba con Tresh y varios de sus amigos, a quienes conocía en su mayoría ya sea del colegio o de la universidad, Tresh y yo nos hicimos amigos más cercanos en la universidad compartíamos primero la habitación en el campus y después nos mudamos a un departamento con otro amigo Cato, aunque no estudiamos lo mismo no era extraño que conociera a muchas de sus amistades o incluso las compartiéramos.

-Peeta, ¿ya te he dado las gracias por tomarte esta semana de tu apretada agenda y acompañarme?- Me dice Tresh en tono irónico pasando su brazo sobre el hombro.

-Bueno ya sabes que no me lo perdería, y Rue no me lo perdonaría tampoco- Le contesto

-Hermano ya sé que vienes mas por temor que por amistad, mi chica tiene lo suyo- Me dice en tono alegre dirigiéndome hacia donde están los demás- Creo que ya conoces a todos por aquí excepto ¿ya te presenté a Fin?- Me dice señalando al chico que vi platicando con Katniss en el lobby.

-No lo creo- Le digo mientras él lo llama con la mano

-Fin! Ven acá playboy, te voy a presentar a mi hermano- Le grita desde donde estamos.

-Este es Peeta Mellark ya te he hablado de él- Nos presenta.

-Este es Finnick Odair, nuestras familias se conocen de hace tiempo y Rue lo convenció que tomara la fotografías de la boda, aunque solo es un pasatiempo para él, pero creo que a mi prometida no hay forma de negársele nada- Me comenta Tresh.

Nos estrechamos la mano, y de forma seria, de la nada me dice.

-Tanto gusto ¿Crees que aun podemos ser amigos si te bajo a tu novia?- Me dice enfrente aun de Tresh y yo solo me quedo callado ¿a quién se estará refiriendo, habrá visto el beso?

-Peeta no sabía que habías traído a tu novia a la boda, tienes que decirme quien es- Dice Tresh

-Bueno yo no sabría quien presentarte Tresh- Le contesto mirando a Finnick

-La chica _silver eyes _no es alguien que pase desapercibido amigo, si fuera tu no me alejaría tanto de ella- Y ahí supe que se trataba de Katniss, claro que lo vi abordándola en el lobby

-Medusa es muy peculiar ¿Cómo le hiciste para que estuviera contigo?- Continuo hablando sin esperar a que yo emitiera palabra

-Bueno si quieres saber cómo convencer a Katniss de andar contigo, entonces es a mí a quien debes de pedirle consejos, no a_ loverboy_ que no ha pasado de la zona de amigos en todo este tiempo, aunque el que preguntes no quiere decir que te los vaya a dar- Se mete Gale en la conversación, no siquiera me di cuenta cuando llegó.

-Me perdieron. Soy Finnick ¿y tú?- Se presenta con Gale.

- Gale Hawthorne, el gran amor de Katniss o medusa como le dices- Le dice con cinismo extendiéndole la mano. Sé que lo hace para provocarme así que solo volteo a otro lado.

-Entonces si ya no estás con ella, lo último que debería hacer es seguir tus consejos me llevarían a donde estas tu- Le responde Fin regresándole el saludo. En este momento ya comienza a agradarme.

-Y quien dijo que no estoy con ella porque no quiero- Le contestar Gale de forma desafiante.

-Entonces eres un idiota, quien no la querría- Fin le responde con una provocación. La cual es muy lógica. Los demás comienzan a acercarse para escuchar mejor la conversación que comenzó a subir de todo.

-Trueno los dedos y la tengo de regreso- Dice Gale despotamente.

Y ahí ya no soporté el quedarme callado.

-Mas te vale cuidar tus palabras Gale, tu y yo sabemos que tengo armas para dejarte en ridículo enfrente de todos- Le digo en tono desafiante, Tresh y Thom que son los que mejor me conocen saben que pocas veces pierdo el control pero cuando se trata de ella, es como si un veneno entrara en mi sangre y no me dejara distinguir la realidad, así que me toman del brazo y me llevan a otro lado, tratando de distraerme empiezan hablar de otros temas para que el ambiente se relaje.

-Me caes bien Peeta, el que un hombre se pare para defender el honor de una dama es mi tipo de amigo- Me comenta Fin con una sonrisa acercándome otra bebida.

Paso la tarde platicando con él y con Thom, es un tipo muy relajado y no tardamos tanto en congeniar, sino fuera por el tema de Katniss sería más fácil considerarlo un amigo, y nuevamente de la nada como si no hubiéramos dejado el tema comienza a decir.

-Entonces ya que establecimos que no estás saliendo con medusa, no te importará que yo intente hacerlo- Me pregunta en tono relajado.

-Hasta donde sé ella es libre de hacer lo que quiera, pero tampoco me meteré ni me pidas consejos, no creo que te sean de gran ayuda de todas formas- Le digo en forma de obviedad por lo que había dicho Gale.

-Me parece justo, y ya que Thom no está en este trato, tal vez el me pueda decir ¿Porque rompieron Gale y ella? Obviamente el tipo es un idiota, pero eso a veces a las chicas no les importa- Termina dirigiéndose a Thom en esto último, yo solo me quedo callado dándole otro trago a mi bebida.

-Fin lo de ellos fue hace varios años, ella tendría que ¿16? cuando comenzaron a andar, el era un chico muy popular y que se yo, su relación siempre fue extraña para todo el mundo, ella nunca fue de amigos ni nada así que poco sabíamos lo que pasaba entre ellos, incluyendo a Peeta- Le platica Thom

-Bueno eso no me da mucho, excepto que ya son varios años de eso y ya que esta libre todos podemos tocar a su puerta, ya está de ella decidir a quien deja pasar- Termina el tema Fin dándole un trago a su cerveza y comienza con Thom a platicar del juego que estaba en las pantallas en ese momento.

Yo mientras tanto me quedo pretendiendo que los sigo pero en realidad solo pienso si estoy dispuesto a ver como Katniss comienza una relación con alguien mas mientras yo me quedo en la esquina, y para ello tengo que decidirme que es más fuerte: lo que obviamente no he dejado de sentir por ella o el dolor que me causó por lo que hizo años atrás. Siempre había pensado que lo más fácil sería empezar de cero con alguien más, hasta que la volví a ver; sé que debo decidirme rápido no solo porque estaremos aquí solo hasta el domingo, y nuestras circunstancias son distintas sino porque alguien más podría robar su corazón y yo ¿la dejaré ir esta vez?

* * *

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, nuevamente le doy la bienvenida a los nuevos seguidores y saludo a todos los lectores silenciosos.


	11. Chapter 11

**Katniss PDV**

Mientras descansábamos en los camastros y yo intentaba continuar con mi lectura para seguir tratando de desconectarme de lo que había visto y mejor aún de lo que había sentido, me encuentro con un capitulo muy interesante, la mujer de la historia había visto a su marido, a quien no recordaba por cierto, a través de una vitrina cuando una mujer le coqueteaba, y ella sintió celos, celos, celos de alguien que su mente no recordaba y entonces entendí aquel dicho "el corazón conoce razones que la razón no conoce" se trata de sentimientos, se trata de amor, no de un pensamiento, no de un capricho, sería así como yo me sentí con Peeta cuando vi que lo besaban, será mi corazón quien hablaba, a quien he mantenido callado por tanto tiempo para protegerme de no salir herida, y en eso alguien interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Por cierto ¿Dónde esta Annie?- Pregunta Jo

-Va llegando y se está instalando le dije que nos alcanzara aquí- Contesta Prim

-Tengo mucho tiempo de no verla, extraño los días en la universidad- Contesto sin voltearlas a ver

-Ustedes siempre fueron siamesas- Comenta Jo en forma sarcástica.

-Annie es muy fácil de querer, así que nuestra amistad se dio sin esfuerzos, solo los chicos nos han separado para no pasar tiempo juntas- Contesto y saben a qué me refiero con chicos, que es más bien los chicos de Annie que los míos, y un recuerdo viene a mi mente.

== Inicio de flashback==

Ding dong ding dong

-Van! Ya los oíiii!-

Grito del otro lado de la puerta de mi casa, era sábado por la noche y ya me encontraba en medio de toda mi actividad antisocial como siempre, Gale había decidido no aparecerse ese día, clamando una ida a un rancho con los amigos de su generación, estúpida escusa que siempre usaba para sus borracheras, y la verdad no me podría importar menos, no había tenido buena semana, mis papas habían peleado más veces así que era mejor así.

Abro la puerta y me encuentro con unos conocidos ojos azules.

-Hola Peeta, que sorpresa ¿Cómo estás?-

-Buenas noches Katniss disculpa que te moleste a esta hora pero mi hermana me dijo que aquí pasara a recogerla-

En eso recordé que Annie tenía una de sus calientes citas con Gloss, después de un tiempo el finalmente había cedido ante los encantos de la dulce y determinada Annie, sus papas no estaban muy de acuerdo con la relación, así que la mantenían oculta y yo servía de su tapadera.

-Bueno aun no llega, seguro no ha de tardar si quedo contigo de verte-

-Espero que no tarde mucho, creo que mis papas comienzan a sospechar que a pesar de que se juntan mucho a estudiar sus notas no hayan mejorado- y sonreímos.

-¿Quieres pasar un momento a esperarla?- Le digo haciéndome a un lado para que pase.

-No no lo último que quiero es incomodar, además no creo que a Gale le agrade que interrumpa- Termina diciéndome con la mirada en el piso.

-No te preocupes por eso el sabe que somos amigos además el no ha venido hoy a verme-

Peeta se queda muy serio por un momento como encerrado en sus pensamientos.

-En realidad tengo hambre, creo que buscaré algo para cenar por aquí y después me vuelvo a dar la vuelta para ver si ya llegó Annie- Me comenta un poco serio.

-¡Oh!... ¿Te importaría si te acompaño? Tampoco he cenado y quisiera alejarme un poco de aquí además Prim está con Rue y no me queda mucho por hacer- Una cena con mis papas sola no era lo mío esa noche, no con toda la tensión de la pelea.

-Claro que no me importa- Me dice de inmediato con una gran sonrisa.

-Aquí en la esquina esta un lugar bastante decente podemos ir caminando y será fácil de alcanzar aquí a Annie una vez que llegue- Le digo una vez que alcanzo mi bolso que tenía en la mesita de la entrada y cierro la puerta sin decir más.

Caminamos en silencio uno al lado del otro, llegamos al lugar, le comenté de los platillos que había probado como opciones para que ordenara; en eso veo que Madge una amiga de Gale se encuentra en una de las mesas y noto que no me quita la vista de encima, intento saludarla con un gesto pero lo último que me refleja es amabilidad, no entiendo su actitud solo estoy ahí para cenar, Peeta se mantiene muy callado lo que no ayuda para distraerme de las miradas de Madge.

Y yo no soy una gran conversadora pero era evidente que yo tenía que decir algo para apartarme de esa tensión.

-Estuve pensando y creo que Keira Knightley sería más apropiada para ti y te ahorrarías montones en terapia- Y Peeta se me queda viendo por un momento tratando de seguirme, cuando veo que sus ojos se iluminan en lo que creo es que entendió donde va mi comentario.

-Definitivamente mas mi tipo, pero Sandy siempre será Sandy, sin embargo eso de ahorrarse me sentaría muy bien tendré que meditarlo con detenimiento- Me contesta animado.

-Pervertido- Le digo en tono serio cambiando totalmente mi cara.

-¿Qué?- Me dice Peeta muy sacado de onda.

-Tu y yo sabemos a qué te lleva el meditarlo, no es como que fuera una guerra de intelectos, sobre quien sacara el siguiente premio nobel, su atributo en común es otro- Le digo lo ultimo con una sonrisa, temiendo que se desmayara por mi comentario, realmente había palidecido.

-Me ofendes sus actuaciones y obras benéficas también cuentan- Me responde tratando de recuperarse y ponerse a tono.

-Si como no, no tienes porque mentir conmigo se que los hombres primero hacen contacto con esos "ojos" y después levantan la vista- Le digo en tono divertido, y el solo se queda en silencio.

-Oh el gran Peeta Mellark se ha quedado sin habla, eso solo quiere decir que he acertado- Y levanto los brazos en forma de victoria, de pronto veo que se sonroja y me doy cuenta de la posición que estoy, bajo rápidamente los brazos y él se pone aun mas rojo al darse cuenta que se porque empezó a sonrojarse en primer lugar. Y no sé porque pero no estaba tan molesta como debería, el tipo acaba de ver mis pechos en mi cara, pero de un tiempo acá él me transmitía la confianza de un amigo de la infancia aunque realmente teníamos muy poco de tratarlo, además después de todo solo es un chico y yo debí pensarlo mejor antes de hacerlo, pero mejor decidí aprovechar el momento para seguir torturándolo.

-Lo ves, eres un Pervertido, solo estas confirmando lo que creía solo era una vana teoría- Lo digo para romper el hielo pero veo que el que está a punto de romper es Peeta. Su cara es para una foto y solo puedo romper en risa, lo malo es que durante ese momento nos intentan servir nuestra cena y termino tirándolo todo.

-Bueno creo que estamos a mano- Me dice Peeta sonriendo cuando salíamos del lugar.

Después de ese incidente nos la pasamos platicando y bromeando, para cuando acordamos nos encontrábamos de nuevo camino a mi casa para esperar a Annie, quien brillaba por su ausencia, así que pasamos un buen rato en el pórtico conversando, de nada en especial, pero lo suficiente para olvidar de los problemas de mi casa, es algo que ninguna película con Gale había podido hacer en semanas. Poco más tarde Gloss trajo a Annie a mi casa, se despidieron y se fueron sin perder mucho tiempo, y me quedé con una sonrisa en mi boca por un buen tiempo.

Parte de nuestra conversación giró entorno a la universidad de Panem, tenía mucha curiosidad sobre ella, hablaban a mi casa insistentemente los coordinadores de carreras de distintas universidades pero Panem en especifico era muy insistente, y que mejor que preguntar sobre esta a alguien que ya está dentro; por lo que Peeta me contó era muy grande y tenía grandes programas, una vez en mi cuarto me decidí a leer detenidamente la información que tenia de las top 3 para comenzar con el proceso de las aplicaciones y demás; Panem reunía el primer requisito: suficientemente lejos de mis papas y sus problemas.

==Fin del flashback==

-Planeta tierra llamando a Katniss, conteste Katniss cambio- Decía en tono de walkie talkie Annie.

-Eh? Aniieeee amiga! Donde te has metido, las fiestas no son lo mismo sin ti- Le digo a Annie en lo que me levanto para abrazarla, tenía mucho de no verla y la extrañaba realmente.

-No me lo perdería por nada, ya sé me como mis propias palabras pero esta vez no tengo ataduras- Nos dice Annie

-Querrás decir pantalones, Annie sabemos que solo tienes tiempo para otras cosas cuando no andas por ahí derramando tus encantos y tu ropa interior- Dice Jo levantándose del camastro

-Jo!- Le grita Annie como indignada, pero todas sabemos que no tiene mucho que decir, Annie siempre ha sido una romántica, por así decirlo, besa sapos con la esperanza de encontrar a su príncipe azul, según nos dice.

-Bueno tiempo de irnos a bañar para que el gran show comience- Nos dice Prim.

-Sigo sin estar convencida Prim- Le digo haciendo un puchero.

-Relájate y tomate otro de estos, tampoco es como si fueras a estar en Factor X o algo así- Me contesta dándome otra bebida.

Y ese comentario solo me pone más ansiosa. Cada quien nos vamos a nuestras habitaciones, la mía estaba separada a la de ellas, último piso hasta el fondo y una vez que me acerco me pongo cada vez más nerviosa pensando que podría encontrarme a Peeta y aun no sabía que iba a decir. Sip definitivamente necesito otro trago.

A las ocho estábamos todas con Cinna, quien con toda amabilidad y como un gran artista nos transforma en algo que aun no logro descifrar que es, corría con sus asistentes de un lado a otro, me pasaron el vestuario, me quedo congelada.

-Kat ¿Por qué no te has cambiado?- Me pregunta Prim

-Espero el resto del vestuario- Le digo sin voltearla a ver.

-Kat solo póntelo- Me responde Prim en tono mandón.

-¡Que! Esto no puede ser todo, ni lo sueñes Prim, quiero mucho a Rue pero esto es ridículo- Le digo apanicada inspeccionando la ropa que tenía desde hace rato en mis manos.

-No es para tanto, toma otra de estos- Y me comparte de su bebida, tome un sorbo largo, lo necesitaba.

-¿y al menos ya me podrías decir de que se trata este vestuario?- Tratando de parecer molesta.

-¿Realmente importa?- Me dice y entiendo que no tiene sentido seguir con esto, así que me dirijo al vestidor.

Una vez cambiada me veo al espejo, no me queda tan mal, excepto por la escasa cantidad de tela de mi "blusa" y shorts rosa de una tela imitación cuero, con incrustaciones doradas por las orillas.

-Exactamente ¿Qué somos?- Pregunto esta vez a Annie.

- Las Spice girsl!- Me dice en tono alegre.

Y suelto una tremenda carcajada y es cuando me doy cuenta que ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos tragos llevaba tomados desde que llegué al hotel, una vez que me estabilicé continúo.

-¿Y quien se supone que es quien, todas parecemos prostitutas? – Pregunto entre risas.

-Es la moda del pop, que mas da quien seas solo dedícate a tu parte- Me dice Jo

Y ahora todo entendí, cuando estábamos en Ude P que nos juntamos en noches de chicas solíamos ponernos a cantar, y un día Annie decidió montar una coreografía, me pareció tan divertida que en una de mis vacaciones que la pase en casa de mis papas, se las enseñe a Rue y a Prim en una de sus pijamadas.

-Chicas son las primeras en salir, así que traten de no estropearse el vestuario y maquillaje en estos minutos- Nos decía Cinna.

-Vamos Kat, chicas a la de tres- todas con un shot de tequila- 1, 2, 3! Adentro!- nos animo Rue, quien oportunamente apenas aparecía.

Y la música comenzó, respiré muy profundo antes de seguir a mis amigas.

Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really want  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want  
I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want  
I wanna [huh], I wanna [huh], I wanna [huh], I wanna [huh]  
I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ahh

Mientras Rue y Prim comenzaban, eran seguidas por Annie, Jo y finalmente yo, los pasos básicamente consistían en animar al público y los pasos "ensayos" solo se daban en el coro.

If you want my future forget my past  
If you wanna get with me better make it fast  
Now don't go wasting my precious time  
Get your act together, we could be just fine

I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want  
I wanna [huh], I wanna [huh], I wanna [huh], I wanna [huh]  
I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ahh

If you wanna be my lover you gotta get with my friends  
[gotta get with my friends]

Realmente no me dirigí a nadie en especial, pero de pronto Finnick apareció enfrente y comenzó a silbarme y a señalarse como "lover" otros comenzaron a gritarme "no yo, escógeme a mi" y no sé cuanto más, me quité de ahí y cuando me moví me di cuenta que lo mismo hacían con las demás así que me tranquilicé y seguí en mi acto pero hacia otra dirección, si no quería estropear mi diversión mejor alejarme de Finnick por un rato.

Make it last forever, friendship never ends  
If you wanna be my lover you have got to give  
Taking is too easy but that's the way it is

What d'you think about that? now you know how I feel  
Say you can handle my love, are you for real? [are you for real?]  
I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try  
If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye

Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want  
I wanna [huh], I wanna [huh], I wanna [huh], I wanna [huh]  
I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ahh!

If you wanna be my lover you gotta get with my friends  
[gotta get with my friends]  
Make it last forever, friendship never ends  
If you wanna be my lover you have got to give  
[you've g ot to give]  
Taking is too easy but that's the way it is

So here's the story from a to z  
You wanna get with me, you gotta listen carefully  
We got em in the place who likes it in your face  
We got g like m.c. who likes it on an  
Easy v doesn't come for free, she's a real lady  
And as for me, haha you'll see  
Slam your body down and wind it all around  
Slam your body down and wind it all around

Tresh le lanzaba besos y flores a Rue; Gale se dedicó a silbar y Peeta a clavarme la mirada; aunque me sentía incomoda al principio terminé de su lado y cantando divertida, solo me guiño el ojo, y volví a sentir esas mariposas de hace algunas horas.

If you wanna be my lover you gotta get with my friends  
[gotta get with my friends]  
Make it last forever, friendship never ends  
If you wanna be my lover you have got to give  
[you've got to give]  
Taking is too easy but that's the way it is  
If you wanna be my lover  
You gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta  
Slam! slam! slam! slam! [make it last forever]  
Slam your body down and wind it all around  
Slam your body down and wind it all around  
Hea, hea, hea, hea  
Slam your body down and wind it all around  
Slam your body down and zigazig ahh

If you wanna be my lover

Finalmente la canción terminó, todos nos aplaudieron y gritando Otra Otra. Cuando estábamos todas abajo riéndonos de lo que acabábamos de hacer, sentí que rodeaban mi cintura por atrás y me decían al oído

-I want to be your lover (Yo quiero ser tu amante)…..

* * *

De nuevo gracias por sus reviews, por agregar la historia a sus followers, y a todos los lectores silenciosos. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, me divertí mucho escribiéndolo. Estarè actualizando mas espaciado pero les aseguro que no me olvidaré de la historia, no dejaré que pase demasiado tiempo tampoco.


	12. Chapter 12

**Katniss PDV**

-_I want to be your lover_- Escuché que una voz me decía al oído por lo que giro para enfrentarlo y en eso siento los labios de esa persona sobre los míos, me toma un minuto salir del shock cuando abro los ojos para saber que está pasando siento muchas miradas sobre mí, entre ellas unos punzantes ojos azules, como puedo me aparto e intento decir algo cuando lo único que sale de mi boca es… vomito… (_yep that is class_)

-Nice move dude- Le dice una voz al chico que me había besado.

-Creo que ahí tienes tu respuesta- y sueltan carcajadas.

Mientras tanto yo continuo sintiéndome mal, por lo que antes de procesar mas información siento que viene el vomito de nuevo y corro al baño, afortunadamente llego a tiempo, mis amigas llegan detrás de mí. Pero para mi desgracia antes de entrar al baño paso por un lado de la chava que besó a Peeta.

-¡Que oso! ¡Que asqueroso!- Grita entre carcajadas y tapándose la nariz, ella y otras dos chicas que no reconozco. Y ahí confirmo que este incidente queda muy lejos de olvidarse.

Una vez en el baño con todo dándome vueltas…

-Vaya sexy forma de mantenerlos interesados descerebrada, si eso hiciste con un beso no me imagino como serás con lo demás- Me dice Jo por detrás mientras Annie sostiene mi cabello.

-Bueno creo que alguien perdió la cuenta de sus bebidas, debí haberme dado cuenta cuando te vi tan despreocupada bailando hace un rato- Me dice Prim que se encuentra también en el baño con nosotras.

–Mejor voy por una aspirina o algo para tranquilizar tu malestar- continúa diciendo Prim mientras se aleja.

-Llévala por favor al cuarto, creo que por mi aquí terminó la diversión- Le grito antes de que desaparezca y yo continúe devolviendo el estomago.

Cuando por fin siento que ya no me queda más en el estomago por regresar de la forma más discreta posible entre Annie y Jo me sacan del baño, ya bastante show había hecho como para seguir arruinándole su primer noche de fiesta a los novios, es muy raro cuando bebo y menos a estas cantidades. Camino a mi cuarto, cuando ya tengo un poco más clara mi cabeza me entra la duda, jamás me enteré quien me beso, quien fue el "agraciado" que no culparía ya no querer ni acercarse a 2 metros de mi.

-Entonces, me podrían decir quién fue el que me besó entre la confusión no me pude dar cuenta- Pregunté mientras seguíamos caminando y sin voltear a ver ninguna de las dos.

-Tu sí que eres algo, mira que no reconocer esos labios, o esos besos después de andar con el por tanto tiempo, solo significa o que jamás te gustaron o que jamás te gustaron- Repite Jo esto último.

-De veraaaas Kat, ya sé que hace un tiempo pero los besos de tu primer amor no se te deberían de olvidar así nada más- Continúa Annie diciendo, y mientras proceso todo lo que me dicen, que me toma un tiempo, digo acabo de sacar todo de mi estomago y la cabeza me da vueltas como rehilete que esperaban…

-¿Gale?... ¡Gale!- Digo en voz alta cuando por fin comprendo- ¿Porqué haría algo así?- Y mi cabeza gira más rápidamente –Tengo demasiado tiempo de no verlo, cuando terminamos jamás me buscó, seguramente estaba borracho igual que yo- Termino hablando como para mí misma.

-Por cierto amiga que guardadito te lo tenías, quien es el chico alto de piel bronceada y ojos verdes tan guapo que se quiso poner en línea para darte el siguiente beso- Me dice Annie con voz interesada, ahí recuerdo que Annie no llegó cuando todo esto de Fin pasó, como tardo en reaccionar Jo le explica en pocas palabras quien es el "adonis con ojos verdes".

-Avísenme con tiempo cuando será su striptease para ir bien preparada- Nos dice Annie divertida.

Tardamos más de lo que me hubiera gustado para llegar a mi cuarto, en cuanto entro solo busco la cama, entre las dos me ayudan a desvestirme, ponen cerca de la cama un bote de basura y una botella de agua, al poco tiempo llega Prim con unas pastillas y me da indicaciones, solo muevo la cabeza y les pido que se vayan, no solo no quería arruinar su noche después de todo son sus vacaciones también, sino que no tenía humor para estar con nadie. Antes de dormirme, seguía rondándome en la cabeza el porqué Gale actuaría así, terminamos en "buenos términos" después de todo, y antes de quedarme dormida por completo se me vienen los recuerdos.

== Inicio de Flashback ==

La situación entre mis papas es cada vez mas intolerable, pero este fin de semana fue la gota que derramó el agua, salió a la luz que mi padre tenía un romance con otra mujer, de acuerdo a lo que mi madre le reclamaba, y quien al parecer tenía un hijo suyo, mi madre terminó aventándole cosas y obviamente corriéndolo de la casa, Prim y yo nos mantuvimos encerradas en uno de los cuartos esperando a que pasara la tormenta, yo trataba de consolar a mi hermanita distrayéndola con algo y deseado que ella estuviera ese día con Rue o con otra de sus amigas para ahorrarle este momento.

-No te preocupes Prim, de aquí nada puede ser peor, recuerda que cuando la tormenta termina después viene el arcoíris- Le decía abrazándola.

-Lo sé Katniss, es solo que amo a los dos y sé que después de hoy a alguno de ellos tendremos que ver menos, lo que se me hace raro es que ya llevamos buen rato aquí desde que escuchamos el último portazo de papa y no escucho movimientos afuera- Me dice Prim esto último en tono preocupada.

-Tienes razón yo también esperaría escuchar el llanto o los gritos de mamá pero solo hay silencio- Ahí decido que ya es momento de salir, recorremos la casa y en uno de los pasillos encuentro a nuestra madre tirada convulsionando.

-¡Prim marca a emergencias!- Le grito mientras me acerco a mi madre para ver que podía ser por ella, por más que le gritaba y la movía para que reaccionara no obtenía nada.

-Ya vienen para acá Katniss, también le marqué al tío Plutarch para que nos alcance en la clínica- Plutarch es el hermano de mi madre, aunque no lo vemos mucho porque siempre está ocupado, es de la poca familia con la que contamos del lado de ella. Al poco tiempo la ambulancia llega por mi madre, y tanto como Prim como yo la acompañamos en la ambulancia, alegando que no podía dejar sola a mi hermana en la casa. Mi madre seguía sin reaccionar, para cuando llegamos a la clínica, mi tío ya estaba ahí, corrimos a abrazarlo mientras metían a mi madre a un cuarto donde ya no nos dejaron pasar.

Mi tío me preguntó que había pasado, entre las dos le platicamos lo de la discusión de mis padres y como habíamos encontrado a mi madre después. Después de un par de horas un doctor apareció preguntando por los familiares de la Sra. Everdeen, los tres nos acercamos.

- Los signos de la señora siguen estables, pero desafortunadamente entró en un shock nervioso de la que no hemos podido sacarla todavía, ya le llamamos a un especialista para que venga a apoyarnos con su caso, mientras tanto he dispuesto que la suban a una de las habitaciones para que tanto ella como ustedes puedan estar más cómodas, en estos casos es mejor que se quede en observación un par de noches- Nos dice el doctor en una voz muy formal y seria, así es como me di cuenta que esto era más de lo que nos habíamos imaginado.

-Les voy a pedir que se acerquen al mostrador para que llenen los papeles de ingreso de la señora y agilizar su traslado- Le dice a mi tío entregándole unos papeles en su mano.

Cuando el doctor se retira, Prim se desmoronó en lagrimas en los brazos de mi tío mientras yo aunque él me abrazaba también, lo que hacía era levantar un muro de protección en mi corazón, solo me repetía a mi misma: esto no hubiera pasado si mi padre no hubiera hecho lo que hizo, y si mi madre no hubiera estado tan enamorada de él.

-Katniss, lleva por favor a tu hermana a una casa de una de sus amigas o alguien de confianza porque a ella no la dejaran quedarse con tu mama por su edad, mientras puedes pasar a tu casa para que recojas algunas cosas personales de ella y tuyas supongo que mejor no gasto mis energías tratando de disuadirte para que no te quedes con ella- Asentí a lo que me dijo.

En un taxi nos dirigimos a la casa, mientras Prim tomaba sus cosas y yo terminaba de hablar con la mama de Rue explicándole la situación y pidiéndole de su apoyo, quien sin dejarme terminar ya había aceptado, suena nuevamente el teléfono.

-Hola- Contesto el teléfono

-Ey Katniss, tengo rato marcándote- Me dice Gale del otro lado del teléfono.

-Si bueno vamos llegando a la casa del hospital- Le digo en tono serio-

-Ah! Bueno te marcaba porque este fin de semana mi papa me invitó a pescar con mis amigos, y no podré pasar a verte- Me decía Gale, como si nada como si le hubiera dicho que venía de la plaza o algo así.

-¿Y qué quieres que te diga Gale?- Le conteste en un tono un poco agresivo sin llegar al pleito.

-Uyy alguien esta de malas, no tienes que decir nada solo te estoy avisando para que no me esperes- Contesto de la misma forma.

-Bueno pues creo que lo último que iba a ser hoy era esperarte sentada en mi sala, ya que como te acabo de decir vengo del hospital- Le digo aún sin gritarle.

-Ah! claro ¿y qué ha pasado, todo bien verdad?- Me pregunta y se contesta así mismo.

-Mi madre estará ahí al menos el fin de semana, ya la están atendiendo- Me limito a contarle.

-Seguramente se pondrá mejor pronto y mas estando en el hospital donde la pueden atender- Me dice en voz relajada.

-Bueno tengo que irme porque me están esperando para ir a comprar las cosas para la pesca, tu sabes carnadas, red y esas cosas- Me dice Gale terminando la llamada sin darme oportunidad a hablar nuevamente.

Sé que por esas cosas se refiere a cerveza, siempre busca pretextos para tomar él dice que socializar pero aunque no soy definitivamente la más experta se que se podría "socializar" sin estar tomando tanto. En fin ahí está el apoyo de mi novio de años.

Mi madre esa vez paso todo el fin de semana y la siguiente en el hospital sin salir de su transe, cuando por fin el especialista dijo que no tenia caso que siguiera ahí, dándonos la opción de trasladarla a un centro de salud mental o tenerla en la casa con una enfermera, mi tío decidió que era mejor que estuviera en la casa por un tiempo, ya después evaluaríamos si se trasladaría.

Mi padre no se contactó con nosotras en todo ese tiempo, y mi tío amablemente se encargo de nosotras, dándonos todo el apoyo que requeríamos moral y económico, y de Gale ni sus luces.

Cuando finalmente decidió hacer acto de presencia fue haciéndome una llamada telefónica, claro como ya se acercaba el fin de semana quería arreglar las cosas y hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Que tal nena, te he extrañado- Me dice Gale en cuanto contesto.

-Ah sí claro- Le digo en voz indiferente, y no la finjo creí que el que me dejara en esos momentos de alguna forma me afectaría pero no lo hizo, al menos no de la forma que un novio lo haría.

-¿Porque lo dudas? ¿Que tu novio no te puede extrañar?- Me dice insistente, y ahí es donde no aguanto más

-Ah sí lo dices por el novio que estuvo conmigo apoyándome este fin de semana mientras mi mama estaba hospitalizada y mi papa desaparecido, ¿a ese novio te refieres? O al que ni siquiera me pregunto porque venía del hospital cuando me marcó para informarme que se iría de fin de semana con sus amigos-

-No seas injusta Katniss sabes que los fines de semana de pesca con mi padre son muy importantes para mí pocas veces quiere convivir conmigo-

-ah te refieres a una vez cada quince días, si Gale discúlpame que desconsiderada

-si te vas a poner así mejor cuelgo

-si me voy a poner así y si vamos a colgar, y no solo eso sino que también vamos a terminar y tendrás todo el tiempo que quieras para seguir disfrutando o poniéndote al día con quien te dé la gana-

-ya sabes que no soy de los que rompen y regresan, mejor piénsalo bien estas muy alterada

-no hay nada que pensar, no quiero a un novio que no me apoye en los momentos más difíciles, te la he puesto muy fácil todos estos años pero esto no te lo paso Gale, así que más vale que cumplas tu palabra por una vez y no vuelvas a buscarme- y me cuelga, si él me cuelga.

No sé como describir el sentimiento que me dio después de eso, definitivamente no tanto desamor, quizás decepción o frustración y sabía que lo extrañaría después de tanto tiempo de llevar la misma rutina, el fue mi compañía pero nunca un amigo de verdad y aquí me lo había demostrado.

Seguía en mis pensamientos cuando el teléfono suena nuevamente, y sin pensar levanto el teléfono.

-Diga- contesto en tono molesto.

-Disculpa Katniss sino es buen molesto llamo nuevamente en otra ocasión- Me dice la otra voz en el teléfono, a quien apenas puedo reconocerle la voz.

-Disculpa Peeta, creí que eras alguien más- Le contesto cambiando mi tono de voz, después de todo el no tiene por qué pagarlas.

-No, no tienes porque disculparte quizás soy yo quien te llama en mal momento- Me dice un poco apenado.

No respondo, solo me quedo en silencio sin saber que decir, no me imagino porque me llama.

-Bueno te hablo para saber si necesitas algo, Annie me acaba de decir lo de tu mama y ya sé que estoy lejos pero si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti o por tu familia por favor dime- Continua Peeta diciéndome del otro lado del teléfono.

-Gracias Peeta, no sé porque Annie te habrá contado pero no hay mucho por hacer que esperar- Le digo en un tono tirando a molesto, pocos sabían de mi situación no me gusta causarle pena a nadie.

-No te enfades con Annie, yo solo pregunté por ti y pude notar que algo pasaba e insistí hasta que me lo dijo- Me contó como en voz suplicante.

-¿y a ti porque te importa?- Le contesto malhumorada.

-Bueno después de todo me considero tu amigo ¿si está bien por ti claro?- Me dice lo ultimo con una voz un poco tímida en una tono bajo casi para no oírlo.

Y aquí estaba el chico que apenas trataba haciendo algo que ni mi novio de años había tenido el detalle de hacer.

- Gracias Peeta, disculpa no debí hablarte así es solo que de repente ha sido mucho- trato de disculparte pero me interrumpe.

-No por favor Katniss no te disculpes de verdad que lo menos que quiero es importunarte, por favor apunta mi numero de celular, si necesitas cualquier cosa, o solo hablar solo márcame, sino Annie sabe como localizarme, ya sé que estoy lejos pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo- Me lo dice en voz seria y amable, apunto su teléfono y lo guardo en uno de los bolsos de mis pantalones, no sé ni porque lo tomé pero de alguna forma me hace sentir bien que podía contar con alguien más, aunque no pensara en hablarle.

== Fin del flashback==

Después de esa llamada, a los pocos años recibí otra e Gale y de ahí no nos habíamos vuelto a ver hasta hoy, no tengo resentimientos contra él, en su momento lo justifiqué y siempre le he deseado solo el bien.

* * *

Hola de nuevo, y como siempre bienvenidos a los nuevos seguidores, saludos a los ya conocidos y a los lectores silenciosos.


	13. Chapter 13

**KPDV**

A penas podía escuchar a lo lejos un molesto sonido, tuvieron que pasar varios segundos antes de identificar que era la alarma de mi celular, no recuerdo haberlo programado, pero tampoco recuerdo muchas cosas, así que me acerco para apagarlo y veo que hay un mensaje.

"Llego en 5" es un numero que no tengo en mis contactos y no estoy en condiciones de reconocer. Cuando intento acomodarme para seguir durmiendo me topo con una espalda ancha a mi lado.

_¡Oh por Dios! ¿Y ahora que hice? Y más importante ¿Quién es el tipo a mi lado? En mi cama!_

Como puedo me levanto para no despertar a la persona a mi lado y me encierro en el baño, entro en pánico cuando veo que estoy usando una camisa de hombre como pijama, un momento… si traigo toda mi ropa interior, pero ¿Qué hago con esto puesto? Mi pánico continúa creciendo y hago un gran esfuerzo por recordar que pasó anoche, yo solo recuerdo a mis amigas y a Prim que me dio unas pastillas, después de eso solo recuerdo haber tenido un sueño poco descansado.

En eso tocan a la puerta muy insistentemente, el golpe era firme, yo aun no salía del shock en el que me encontraba, decidí lavarme la cara para despertar un poco, y la puerta seguía el golpe.

Apenas abrí la puerta del baño un poco cuando la sombra de quien estaba en mi cama se dirige a abrir la puerta… _¡Pero qué familiaridades son esas! ¿Qué se supone que hace? _Apenas unos segundos antes de que él pueda abrir la puerta una voz masculina grita del otro lado de la puerta.

-Vamos preciosa que nos perderemos la salida del sol- Dice en voz impaciente, no me es muy familiar pero tampoco de todo extraño. En eso se abre la puerta.

-Ah lo siento amigo, creí que esta era la habitación de Katniss, debieron confundir el numero las chicas cuando me la dieron- Le dicen del otro lado de la puerta antes de escucharse la segunda.

-Si Fin esta es su habitación, pero no creo que estas sean horas de que vengas a buscarla, unas horas mas no te matarán, no pasó buena noche- Le dice el chico que ahora reconozco la voz perfectamente, era Peeta, pero ¿Qué hacía en mi cuarto? Y más importante ¿Qué hacía en mi cama y porque estaba yo usando lo que supongo ahora era su camisa?

-Bueno amigo_ eso _no me tocó a mí decidirlo- Le contesta Fin del otro lado, y mientras ellos estaban ahí parados mi mente comienza a revolucionar intentando con mas esfuerzo pensar que pudo haber pasado, es decir si Peeta estaba en mi cuarto alguien tuvo que haberle abierto, _quizás fui yo que en min inconsciencia hasta lo invitó pasar a la cama, _hecho un vistazo nuevamente alrededor de mi cuarto en busca de alguna señal, y pude notar que la puerta que conecta la habitación mía con la de Peeta se encontraba abierta, supongo que por ahí entró, y en mi escaneo veo una nota al lado de la cama y me dirijo a ella.

"Katniss, Rue decidió asignarte con Fin para que mañana con él escogieran donde se tomaría las fotos, no alcanzó a decirte anoche por lo que ya sabes así que puse tu alarma a las 5 am, besos Prim"

Bueno al menos ya sabía que hacía Fin en mi cuarto, y sin pensarlo me dirijo a la puerta donde estaban ellos.

-Fin, lo siento no sabía lo de Rue dame 5 min y estoy contigo- Mientras le decía eso Fin me veía con ojos de lobo y Peeta se paró delante mío en forma protectora dándome la espalda.

-Peeta no te hace ver muy bien que me digas que pasó mala noche, es evidente que no la pasó sola, yo podría haberla mejorado- Dice esto último mirándome y guiñándome un ojo.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, ahora ya la escuchaste, si nos disculpas- Dice Peeta cerrándole la puerta en las narices a Fin, entonces se voltea y en su mirada hay un poco de enojo.

-Podrías haberte cubierto un poco si ibas a salir no crees- Me dice Peeta pasándome de lado y recogiendo lo que creo sus cosas.

-No entiendo a que va tu comentario, tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte pero ahora no tengo tiempo- Le digo en tono molesto, mientras él sigue el camino a la puerta de conexión.

-Veo que ya te sientes mejor, llamaré al hotel para que la arregle- Lo dice señalando la puerta de conexión –Que tengas buen día, toma de nuevo las pastillas que te dejó Prim en cuanto puedas- y sin dejar que diga nada más cierra la puerta.

Me quedo con la palabra en la boca, sacudo mi cabeza para salir de mis pensamientos y vestirme porque Fin me está esperando a fuera, me arreglo lo más rápido posible y sin más salgo como un torbellino pasando de largo a Fin, él me sigue como puede, cuando por fin me alcanza se le nota que esta por decirme algo y creo que no me va a gustar además no hay mucho que le pueda decir, la verdad no me acuerdo aún de nada.

-Antes de que comiences, eso no te importa y no es algo de lo que quiera hablar menos contigo, así que dediquémonos a lo que vinimos- Le digo en tono serio viéndolo a la cara.

Sabe que no estoy bromeando aunque apenas me conozca.

-Solo iba a decir que aun en las mañanas tu belleza me deslumbra, pero ya que no estás para cumplidos mi hermosa Medusa- Me dice sonriendo y señalándome que subamos a un pequeño carrito de golf.

-Ayer que estuve aquí di un pequeño recorrido y hay un par de lugares que te gustarán pero debemos darnos prisa quiero hacer unas tomas para ver cómo está la luz- Fin me comenta con un pequeño mapa en la mano.

-Para ser sincera no se en que te pueda ayudar- Le digo subiendo al carrito, y tomándome la cabeza al sentir ese pequeño golpeteo de la cruda realidad.

-Rue dice que eres una chica _outdoor _creo que tu ayuda consistirá en que me ayudes a seleccionar los mejores lugares para sus fotos, déjame los ángulos y la creatividad a mi- Me dice Fin enfatizando esto último con una sonrisa ladina. Al tipo se le da el coqueteo natural pero aun es muy temprano, no me siento del todo bien y aun sigo sin procesar los eventos de anoche.

-Haré lo que pueda aunque no se a mucho, también si me hubieran dicho ayer habría hecho algo de búsqueda, pero apenas me enteré- Le comento, mientras Fin saca de la parte trasera unos vasos de lo que deseo fervientemente sean cafés.

-Anoche no fuiste precisamente el alma de la fiesta, aunque no he de negar que tu ejecución fue fantástica, que modelito- Me dice Fin pasándome uno de los vasos, le di un sorbo y para mi gusto si era café y muy fuerte afortunadamente. Creí que iba a seguir con el tema, en realidad había mucha madera donde cortar, después del ridículo de mi vomitada _¿Cómo no se me olvidó eso?_

Llegamos aún sitio con algunas ruinas, lleno de arboles altos y lo que parece una pequeña laguna, le señalo un ángulo y le ayudo a sacar su equipo, Fin se apresura a montar todo, sus manos realmente conocen el camino donde encaja cada pieza, pero cuando quiere comenzar a hacer click a la cámara, veo que su rostro se desencaja, lo veo batallando con la cámara y después de varios intentos solo suspira fuertemente y la ve de forma frustrada. –Vamos nena no es el momento de ponerse así- Le dice a la cámara, logrando sacarme una sonrisa, el pobre se le ve sufriendo.

-Dámela- Le digo extendiendo mi mano. Me voltea a ver dudoso pero creo que la determinación de mi voz lo hace dármela.

-Es mi bebe trátala bien- Me dice mientras yo la abro y muevo algunas cosas lo más rápido que puedo.

-Toma, ya esta, apresúrate que el sol ya está por salir- Le digo y Fin se me queda viendo de forma extrañado, la prueba y comprueba que ya funciona, _lo que ya le había dicho, _coloca la cámara en el tripie y comienza a sacar unas tomas.

Yo solo me quedo admirando el paisaje, los rayos del sol comienzan a asomarse de forma maravillosa solo la naturaleza puede regalarnos estos paisajes, que mal que no esté en condiciones para disfrutarlo tanto, en eso recuerdo las pastillas de Prim.

Mientras los rayos del sol se asoman por el cielo oscuro, recuerdo lo que pasó después de que mi madre volviera en sí.

== Inicio Flash back ==

-Ya te lo expliqué salí de la casa sin rumbo estaba muy molesto porque pensaras que te estaba engañando, sabes que no tendría porque buscar a alguien más todo este tiempo lo único que he hecho es trabajar hasta el cansancio para que no les haga falta nada- Le decía mi padre al tío Plutarch en forma desesperada.

-Y yo te lo he dicho hasta el cansancio hay cosas que el dinero no puede comprar, ¿Cómo recuperarás todo el tiempo que no has pasando con tu familia? ¿Los cumpleaños? ¿Los aniversarios? Necesitas evaluar nuevamente tus prioridades- Le contestaba mi tío elevando un poco la voz.

-Que sabrás tu, no tienes la presión de que tu hija se irá pronto a la universidad, que ha tu esposa le gusta lo bueno y no se comporta con menos, que a tu hija menor aún le quedan años más para independizarse- Le contestaba mi padre.

-Creo que esto no nos llevará a ningún lado, pero bueno el resultado aquí lo tienes, por no comunicarte como se debe ahora tu esposa estuvo en shock nervioso y tus hijas tuvieron que vivir solas esta experiencia que era innecesaria, ¿Cómo le explicarás a Katniss y a Prim que no las abandonaste? Cuando obviamente así fue, tuvieron que salir adelante solas, yo apenas podía acompañarlas, gracias Dios tienes muy buenos amigos. Pero ya que veo que sigues necio en lo mismo no te repetiré nuevamente eso, solo te pido que lo pienses bien y que lo valores antes de que lo pierdas- Al terminar de decirte esto mi tío se marcha

–Adiós chicas nos vemos luego, si necesitan algo ya tienen mi numero- se despide dándonos un beso y saliendo sin volver a mirar atrás.

Mientras ellos hablaban en el estudio nosotras estábamos en la sala, pero sus voces salían hasta ahí, por lo que no pudimos evitar escuchar todo, mi madre seguía en su habitación aún recuperándose de su shock nervioso, había pasado ya un mes, y como pudimos seguimos en la escuela, le daba de comer a Prim, le ayudaba con las tareas y tuve que hacer uso de mi licencia para empezar a movernos en el carro, contábamos con poco dinero porque teníamos que comprar el medicamento, así que como pude y con la ayuda de mi tío salimos adelante, no supimos de mi padre hasta hace un par de días, realmente no se que esperaba encontrar cuando decidió regresar después de ese tiempo, cuando regresamos de la escuela él estaba sentado al lado de mi madre, pidiéndole perdón por no haberse reportado antes y por la discusión; después se acercó a nosotras e hizo lo mismo, la realidad es que jamás fue lo mismo para mí. Por la noche siempre me conectaba.

_Hola Kat,_

_Espero que todo siga mejor en tu casa ahora que tu papa regresó, ya tengo la información que me pediste, aquí te la envío anexa, ya sabes si necesitas otra cosa solo pídemela._

_Peeta_

Después de lo que escuche de mi padre sobre el dinero decidí que en cuanto pudiera me independizaría, dejaría de ser una carga y quitándosela podría al menos relajarse y tal vez dedicarle un poco mas de tiempo a Prim, quien aun era pequeña y lo necesitaba más que yo, le había pedido a Peeta me ayudara a investigar sobre las becas de la UdeP sobre estudios y manutención, desde aquella llamada siempre me escribía para saber como estábamos, decía que no me llamaba porque no quería importunarnos pero que cuando quisiera yo podía marcarle, de Gale no había vuelto a saber nada, curioso que nos afectara.

Vi la hora y sabía que Peeta estaría conectado así que me conecté al Messenger.

_¿Ocupado?_

_Hola, que sorpresa no esperaba encontrarte aquí. Para nada, ¿y tú?_

_Voy entrando, vi la hora y creí que podía encontrarte_

_Me siento acosado_

_Ya quisieras_

_¿Yo?_

_No ¿yo?_

_Bueno ya, ¿Qué tal las cosas en tu casa?_

_Bien, pero podríamos hablar de otra cosas _

_Ok ¿Ryan Reynolds o Ryan Gosling?_

_No había más Ryans! Reynolds aunque apenas sea conocido me choca la arrogancia de Gosling_

_Vamos Katniss, siempre me sacas cosas con eso y hablamos de físico_

_Lo siento Señor Bullock_

_Si me hace el favor_

_Está bien entonces Gosling, pero sigue sin ser mi favorito_

_¿Y algún día lo sabré?_

_Solo si eres persistente_

_Ya veremos_

Y así seguimos un rato más, Peeta siempre hacia reírme y sobre todo distraerme de lo que pasaba en casa sin tener que ser muy complicado.

== Fin del Flashback==

-Creo que con eso tenemos por lo pronto- Me dice Fin sacándome de mis recuerdos.

-Que te parece si comemos algo antes de seguir con esto- Me dice dirigiéndose al pequeño carro de golf, no había notado pero traía una canasta, de donde comienza a sacar una manta y todo lo necesario para un pequeño picnic, bueno creo que alguien había planeado esto.

Para mi sorpresa Fin resultó ser un tipo de lo más agradable, me ofreció una bebida para sacarme de mi estado y un delicioso desayuno mientras compartíamos las ideas para la sesión de fotos de Rue y Tresh.

-No solo eres bonita sino que realmente eres agradable medusa- Me dice sonriendo

-y tu lo fueras mas si dejaras de llamarme así, me hace imaginarme a un monstruo con pelo horrible- Le digo mientras sigo comiendo.

-JAJA No lo había visto así, cuando en realidad intento decirte lo contrario, ya veo porque mi encanto no estaba funcionando- continua diciéndome

Fin es un tipo muy guapo, y muy fácil de hablar sus ojos verdes eran hinoptizantes y su sonrisa se veía muy practicada.

-Ahora dime el secreto, cómo pudiste arreglar tan pronto a mi nena- Refiriéndose a su cámara

-Bueno digamos que a eso me dedico, soy ingeniera- Intento sonar casual

-Y anoche eras una ingeniebra- Suelto la carcajada ante su respuesta tan rápida y con un movimiento brusco tumbo uno de los vasos con jugo salpicando la camisa de Fin, sin pensarlo me acerco para intentar secarlo y como en cámara lenta me toma de la mano y se acerca a mi cara, y nuestros labios están a unos milímetros de rosarse…

* * *

Aqui seguimos gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, por sus reviews y sus PM´s


	14. Chapter 14

**Katniss PDV**

Al estar tan cerca de alguien como Finnik Odair cualquier mujer se estaría derritiendo, y sé que lo sabe, no solo es muy guapo y atlético, además es simpático y agradable, pero cuando nuestros labios se rosaron ninguna chispa saltó entre nosotros, en mi cuerpo no hubo cosquilleos o química o como quieran llamarle, y él lo notó.

-Creo que esa palmera sentiría más a una hormiga que sentirse algo entre tú y yo- Me dice con voz un poco baja sosteniéndome la mirada.

-El sentimiento es mutuo- Le respondo.

-¿A qué viene eso?- me contesta.

-Bueno tu ego esta herido, el mío también debería de estarlo, es obvio que tu tampoco sentiste nada a pesar de decir lo "atraído" que te sientes por mi- Le comento sonriendo.

-¿Debería de sentirme aliviado o algo así?- Me pregunta

-Se supone que yo debería decirte como sentirte, entonces siéntete aliviado; una complicación menos en tu vida, yo solo atraigo problemas por eso estudie ingeniería de cierta manera porque en una áreas ayudo a resolverlos y no tanto a ocasionarlos- Fin realmente me cae bien y aunque tengo poco de conocerlo es buena compañía.

-Aunque al abrir la puerta mis esperanzas se fueron un poco al fondo, no quería sentir que no lo intenté- Me dice mientras se recuesta sobre sus brazos.

-Creo que ya sabes que él y yo no estamos juntos si es lo que quieres preguntar- Le respondo volteando ver el claro cielo y comienza a brillar cada vez más.

-¿Podríamos estar no juntos tu y yo como lo estabas con él un día de estos?- Me dice con la sonrisa ladina que ya extrañaba, yo solo le contesto con un golpe en el hombro y nos soltamos a reír.

-En serio Katniss me caes bien, Rue y Tresh siempre han hablado muy bien de ti, y ahora que te conozco eso es solo un bonus, pero creo que podemos ser buenos amigos si me dejas intentarlo- Me dice Fin con una sonrisa agradable en su rostro que poco había visto, como si se quitara una máscara.

-Creo que no me haría daño intentarlo, no tengo tantos amigos después de todo- Le contesto también sonriendo.

En la siguiente hora nos movemos a distintos lugares buscando los lugares perfectos para la famosa sesión fotográfica, para asombro de Fin logro hacerle algunos arreglos a su equipo para que le sea más fácil moverlos y captar la luz que necesita, al final olvidamos el pequeño casi incidente y terminamos pasándola muy bien. Para las 10 am ya éramos libres de esta tarea.

"Búscanos en la alberca principal del hotel cuando termines" Me manda un mensaje Prim a mi teléfono. Me despido de Fin que me deja al pie del edificio, y salgo casi corriendo esperando robarme un par de minutos para descansar un poco, cuando entro a la habitación ya habían hecho la limpieza, y la puerta de conexión se veía nuevamente en su lugar, me desplomo en la cama ahora tendida e intento acomodarme para dormir aunque sea cinco minutos, aunque no me sentía mal por la emborrachada de anoche, mi cuerpo resentía las pocas horas que dormí, el cansancio de la mañana y creo que todavía el viaje.

Seguía buscando ese sueño que mi cuerpo anhelaba pero que mi mente estaba lejos de tomar, y más que pensar en lo que no recordaba de la noche anterior, pensé en lo que casi pasaba hoy, cualquier mujer hubiera sentido algo por Fin en esa posición, pero yo no solo no reaccioné a nada ante la perfecta situación, dos jóvenes completamente solteros en la soledad de la madrugada, en un delicioso pic nic con muy buena charla, ¿Qué estaba mal en esta fotografía? _Y creo que lo sabía._

_== Inicio del flashback==_

-Esta semana vienen de la UdeP para aplicar los exámenes de admisión, no puedo creer que estemos a unos meses de entrar a la universidad y que pueda irme con mi mejor amiga- Me decía Annie casi entre saltos.

-Las dos hemos estudiado lo suficiente para ello- Le contesto.

-Katniss no hace falta que seas modesta, las dos sabemos que te persiguen desde hace tiempo que esto es casi creo puro trámite para ti, lo que no entiendo es porque te esfuerzas tanto- Continuaba diciéndome Annie mientras comíamos nuestro almuerzo.

No le había dicho a nadie excepto a Peeta lo de la aplicación a las becas, la verdad quería evitar tantas preguntas.

Los días pasaron y con eso llegaron las vacaciones de invierno, como cada año los que se graduaban ese año organizaban un baile el 23 de diciembre para recaudar fondos para la graduación, era obligatorio para todos porque se nos asignaron diferentes actividades, por lo que no me pude escapar.

Mi madre ya había regresado a su normalidad, y lamentablemente mi padre también, y yo solo pretendía hacerlo, para mi jamás sería igual. En fin, como sabia mi madre que no podía arrastrarme a todas esas tiendas de vestidos largos, ella se encargó de todo, desde los zapatos accesorios y demás, Prim parecía encantada también con todo esto; para no arriesgarse mi madre contrató a una estilista para que viniera a peinarme y maquillarme en casa así no tendría pretextos, he de decir que no me pareció del todo mal, fue muy discreta con el maquillaje cuando le quedó claro que yo jamás lo usaba, el vestido era de un verde botella con corte de sirena no muy entallado solo lo suficiente para remarcar las curvas que no sabía que tenía, los zapatos negros altos, al principio me había quejado por el tamaño pero mi madre me explico que como tenían plataforma en realidad era menos el tacón que traía, aun me parecían incómodos, no sabía cómo los soportaría toda la noche, si pensara que iba a estar sentada toda la noche sería más tolerante, y aunque sabía que tampoco me la pasaría bailando al no tener pareja, porque si algo sobraba en esas fiestas eran chicas guapas dispuestas a un buen baile, en los números de mi antisocialidad no sería de las requeridas, afortunadamente para mí, porque eso del baile jamás se me dio. Por otro lado Annie estaba muy animaba ya que ella y Gloss seguían juntos y ella esperaba que el baile formalizaran, con formalizar me refiero a que fuera su novia oficialmente.

Como éramos los anfitriones nos tocaba llegar antes que todos, mis padres nos alcanzarían después así que Annie y Gloss pasaron por mí, siendo baile para recaudar fondos todos eran bienvenidos entre más gente más fondos así que lo normal era que los padres también fueran a estas fiestas pero ellos me alcanzarían después.

El lugar había sido decorado muy elegantemente, ningún tema en particular, solo luces y mesas muy bien arregladas, con fondos dorados y arreglos muy exquisitos al centro. Cada quien tenía asignado un horario para diferentes cosas, revisar que todo estuviera bien, yo escogí la cocina, era perfecto fuera del bullicio de la gente aunque de cocina no supiera mucho solo tenía que revisar que no se ofreciera nada, por supuesto que Annie también estaba conmigo pero como la actividad era tan sencilla solo se ocupada una persona por una hora, y con su muy conocida persuasión Annie me convenció de cubrir su hora para poder seguir bailando también, la verdad no podía ser mejor para mi, lo menos que estaba en mis planes era bailar, no solo por no tener tantos amigos, pero habiendo tanto chicas guapas y dispuestas, no creo que una recientemente chica tronada de una larga relación sea del atractivo para que un chico quisiera entrar a tal complicación.

Cuando apenas comenzaba la hora que estaba cubriendo a Annie, el chef me anuncia que los panecillos que se sirven con la cena no estaban listos ya que el repostero no había llegado, al intentar comunicarnos con este ultimo por todos los medios posibles, decidí que lo mejor era ir por Annie y actualizarla de la situación siendo su hora esto podría meterla en problemas.

La busqué por todas partes, así que mejor me dirigí a su mesa quizás sus padres podrían decirme dónde buscarla.

-Señor y señora Mellark, buenas noches espero que la fiesta este siendo de su agrado, disculpen que los interrumpa ¿Podrían decirme dónde encontrar a Annie?- Les preguntaba a los padres de Annie que se encontraban con otras conocidas parejas de señores compartiendo la mesa, no paré mucho en saludarles tenía que ir al grano por la urgencia del problema.

-Hola cariño, que gusto de verte nuevamente estas fiestas a todas las chicas les sienta muy bien- Me decía el señor Mellark mientras se levantaba para saludarme con un abrazo.

-Gracias señor-Le conteste un poco abrumada por su saludo, después de todo no era alguien a quien yo viera frecuentemente.

-Señorita Everdeen casi no la reconozco su madre hizo muy buen trabajo seleccionando ese atuendo para usted- Me dice la señora Mellark quien me había recorrido de pies a cabeza, haciendo referencia a que yo era incapaz de vestirme así por mí misma, claro que tenía razón, pero no podía dejar de ofenderme, pero no era el momento de seguir por este juego, aun no sabía dónde estaba Annie.

-Disculpa cariño pero desde que llegamos solo nos dejó su bolso y se fue con Gloss diciendo que tenía que atender unas cosas del baile- Me comento el señor Mellark volviendo su voz un poco preocupado, y no era para menos que tenia de pendientes Annie si yo estaba cubriendo su turno.

-No se preocupen, entonces no tardaré en encontrarla es solo que hay tanta gente que no es fácil- Le decía intentando disipar su preocupación ya hablaría con Annie después sobre el tema, pero una cosa me quedaba clara ya no podía contar con ella, solo me quedaba buscar alguna otra solución, así que me iba alejando de la mesa con camino a la cocina nuevamente cuando una mano en mi brazo me detuvo sorpresivamente.

== Flashback continuará==

* * *

Hola nuevamente no quería hacerlos esperar mucho así que aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo, el próximo no tardará. ¿Qué les han parecido los trailers de Catching Fire? En lo personal creo que pueden erar mejor, no me lo tomen a mal pero siendo el libro mas Everlak se han concentrado mas en otras cosas sin darnos de esas probaditas, ¿pero ustedes que opinan?


	15. Chapter 15

**Katniss PDV**

== continuación de flashback==

Me dirigía de nuevo a la cocina esperando encontrar a Annie en la multitud cuando una mano tomó de mi brazo con fuerza y me impidió seguir caminando

-¿Dónde está el fuego?- Me dice una voz masculina que apenas reconozco, cuando volteo veo a Chaff con los ojos un poco rojos y la cara desencajada, lo que me hace pensar que ya tiene rato tomando. Chaff es unos de los amigos de la "generación" de Gale, poco he hablado con el ya que era muy raro que Gale quisiera que yo conviviera con ellos, y tampoco yo moría por hacerlo.

-Hola Chaff, traigo prisa me sueltas por favor- Le digo tratando de quitarle su mano de mi brazo.

-Vaya Everdeen si que Gale se lo tenía escondido, tras esa ropa de mojigata este vestido deja ver muy bien porque Gale no te dejó ir antes, pero ya que él no está en la foto y te gustan los hombres experimentados no tienes que seguir buscando. _Después supe a que se refería Chaff con eso._

-Chaff por favor déjame ir no me gustan las bromas pesadas y menos con alguien que apenas conozco, además tengo prisa- Le digo nuevamente intentando zafarme.

-No veo la prisa no es como que alguien te está esperando ¿no?- Y jamás he torelado a los borrachos y no iba a comenzar ahora menos con la prisa que traía así que le doy un pisotón que lo toma desprevenido y con esto me suelta, veo que intenta seguirme camino lo mas rápido que puedo pero como hay demasiada gente no logro avanzar mucho.

-Ven acá Everdeen, esto no se queda así- Me grita entre la gente, y logra atraparme de nuevo.

-Suéltame Chaff estas tomado- Le digo nuevamente intentando zafarme con fuerza.

-No lo creo- Me dice y jalandome hacia él bruscamente

-Dijo que la soltaras- Una voz conocida le dice al Chaff, veo como su mano toma la muñeca de Chaff haciendo que me suelte.

-No te metas en esto cerebrito, no es de tu incumbencia- Le dice Chaff al chico que se puso en medio, quien resulta ser Peeta que salió de la nada. _Esta fue la primera vez de tantas otra que Peeta entra al rescate, como la del aeropuerto, como la del avión, como la de ¿anoche?_

-Creo que sí lo es, así que te recomiendo que la dejes en paz- Su voz es firme al igual que su mirada.

-Lo último que supe es que Katniss es libre de decidir lo que ella quiere- Le dice Chaff con sinismo.

-Y he escuchado claramente que quiere que la dejes en paz, así que si no haces como dice yo haré que lo hagas- Le recalca Peeta

-De cuando acá tan hombrecito- Le dice Chaff en su intento de iniciar una pelea.

-No sería muy hombrecito de mi parte golpear a un borracho- Le dice Peeta con una media sonrisa en su boca, lo que provoca a Chaff, pero antes de que pueda hacer algo, uno de sus amigos se acerca y como puede se lo lleva.

-Gracias Peeta, en verdad que los borrachos son molestos- Le digo volteando a verlo.

-No tienes porque darlas, te quise alcanzar en la mesa de mis padres pero caminabas muy de prisa ¿Qué pasa?- Me dice con una sonrisa, dejando atrás el asunto de Chaff. Lo que me hace recordar el problema en el que estaba; le explico la situación de la cocina y que no encontraba a Annie.

-Vamos a la cocina y déjame ver cómo puedo ayudarte- Me dice caminando entre la gente.

-De verdad no tienes por qué molestarte, disfruta la fiesta estoy segura que hay muchas chicas esperando a que las invites a bailar, después de todo este es un baile- Le digo mientras lo seguía de cerca.

-Tonterías Katniss, además dudo que encontremos a Annie en poco tiempo y no veo como pueda ella ayudarte con eso- Me dice sin dejar de caminar.

-Me da pena contigo Peeta, pero bueno creo que yo tampoco tengo muchas opciones- Le digo mientras apresuro mi paso hacia la cocina. No es fácil dejar de percibir las miradas que se clavaban en Peeta, muchas chicas se lo comían con los ojos, después de todo él siempre fue todo un partido, hijo de una de las mejores familias, estudiante modelo de una conocida universidad, y qué decir de su personalidad y apariencia, aún no entendía porque Peeta no estaba con alguna de ellas.

Llegando a la cocina, tratamos nuevamente de localizar al repostero pero finalmente nos resignamos al darnos cuenta que ya no era una opción, entonces veo que Peeta empieza a quitarse el saco y la corbata, justo cuando comienza a enroscarse las mangas de su camisa le pregunto

-Peeta ¿Qué haces?- Al principio pensé que solo tenía calor o ya se habia artado del formalismo del traje.

-Bueno ya que el repostero no vendrá la única solución que veo es que lo hagamos nosotros- Me dice poniéndose un mandil.

-No entiendo como lo haríamos- Le digo acercándome a la barra de la cocina.

-Yo pasé mucho tiempo en la panadería de mi abuelo, ese fue mi sitio favorito durante mucho tiempo y él me enseñó muchas cosas, tal vez no sea tan bueno como el repostero que contrataron pero podemos hacer el intento- Me dice Peeta mientras se dirige a los ingredientes.

Entonces recuerdo que Annie me contó de sus abuelos, como su fortuna comenzó con una panadería que fue la adoración de su abuelo Peeta, por quien Peeta fue nombrado así por honor a su abuelo, Peeta Mellark.

Como no podía dejarlo hacerlo todo solo, tomé otro mandil, me lo puse y decidí recogerme el cabello en un chongo, cuando alzaba mis brazos para recogerlo siento que Peeta me está viendo.

-¿Qué? No pensarás que dejaré que lo hagas solo, ya sé que no tengo buena reputación en la cocina pero en algo podré ayudar- Le digo terminando de atar mi cabello.

Peeta solo sonríe y me pasa un gran tazón. En los siguientes minutos Peeta organiza la cocina con agilidad, en media hora los panecillos estaban en el horno.

-No te preocupes Katniss los panecillos saldrán justo a tiempo para la cena, creo que con esto ya podemos irnos- Me dice mientras ser quitaba el mandil y comenzaba arreglar su apariencia. Yo hice lo mismo.

-Tienes harina en tu cara- Le digo a Peeta, mientras acerco mi mano a su mejilla tratando de limpiar su cara con mis dedos. Peeta se queda inmóvil, sus ojos se quedan quietos en mi cara. Su mirada es algo extraña, creo que nota mi duda, entonces sonríe y continúo limpiándole.

-Gracias- Me dice con una voz que apenas escucho, sus mejillas se ven un poco rojas lo que asumo es por el calor del horno.

-Bueno creo que tengo que ir a revisar mi cabello- Le digo sonriendo, y dirigiéndome a la salida de la cocina.

-Si no te importa te sigo, tanto trabajo me dio sed- Me dice mientras camina atrás de mi.

Nos separamos una vez que me pregunta que quiero tomar y quedamos de vernos en una de las mesas. Estaba acomodando mi cabello cuando llega Annie al baño.

-Katniss me dijo Peeta que me estas buscando- Me dice Annie poniéndose a un lado de mi en el espejo.

-Annie llevo horas buscándote ¿Dónde estabas? – Annie se notaba un poco agitada y cuando vi que se arreglaba el cabello entendí.

-¿No pudiste esperarte al final? Ven déjame te ayudo- No sé mucho de peinados pero hice lo mejor que pude para ayudar a Annie a arreglar su aspecto. Una vez que le explique todo lo del pan y la ayuda de Annie, se ofreció a darle seguimiento para que todo saliera a tiempo.

Cuando salimos Peeta ya me estaba esperando con mi soda en las rocas, Annie se despide de nosotros para dirigirse a la cocina y revisar que todo este a tiempo.

La hora de la comida se anuncia y Peeta me acompaña a mi mesa, donde ya se encontraban mis padres con algunos de sus amigos, la mesa de Peeta estaba a una de la mía.

-Mama, Papa el es Peeta hermano de Annie creo que ya lo conocen- Les digo a mis padres se estrechan la mano y Peeta se acerca a mi silla para sacarla y poderme sentarme, su gesto de caballerosidad me saca un poco de onda, pero no he de negar que fue agradable, le agradezco con una sonrisa y se despide para dirigirse a su mesa.

Cuando nos sirven la cena estoy ansiosa por probar los panecillos que hicimos, bueno que hizo Peeta, estaban recién horneados y olían deliciosos, cuando por fin lo probé se me deciso en mi boca, estaban riquísimos, busco la mirada de Peeta para darle mi opinión pero él ya se encontraba viéndome con una gran sonrisa, creo que le causo gracia mi gesto, asiento y vuelve a sonreír y separamos nuestras miradas para seguir comiendo. Al poco tiempo veo cuando Annie y Gloss se acercan a su mesa para la cena también, por los comentarios los panecillos fueron todo un éxito.

Como es costumbre los anfitriones son llamados a la pista para que bailen, mi madre me comió con su mirada cuando vio que no me levanté, no le vi el caso no solo no se me da el baile sino que ni siquiera me preocupe por llevar pareja, o quedar con alguien para bailar, a mi realmente eso no me importaba iba por obligación pero no podían obligarme a bailar. Vi cuando Annie y mis demás compañeros se levantaron a la pista, Annie me hacía señas que me levantara y fuera con ellos, _para hacer el ridículo no lo creo, _yo solo le di las gracias y le señalé que siguiera su camino.

-Que vergüenza Katniss, no puedo creer que nos estés haciendo esto todos nos están mirando- Me decía mi madre entre dientes.

-Pues entonces no voltees a verlos, ya sabías que esto iba a pasar- Le dije.

-Aquí está la gente más importante y están viendo que estamos haciendo el ridículo-Insistía mi madre.

-No te preocupes mama en dado caso la que hace el ridículo soy yo- Le dije apartando mi mirada, y la verdad ya un poco molesta.

-Tu eres una Everdeen por lo que nos incluye- continuo su comentario cuando mi padre se le acerca al oído, algo le dice que dejo de insistir sin antes hacer un ademan dramático con sus manos.

Ahora fui yo la que sentía la vergüenza, tenía que hacer tanto drama no es para tanto. Veía como el animador seguía haciendo el llamado a todos los futuros graduados y la gran mayoría de mis compañeros estaban volteándome a ver, estaba pensando en hacer alguna especie de escape para que dejaran de hacer eso cuando alguien toca mi hombro.

-No los hagas esperar más, vamos- Volteo a ver y estaba Peeta con sus manos en el respaldo de la silla para sacarla y ayudar a pararme.

-Peeta no tienes que hacer esto, sabes que el baile no se me da, estas cosas no me gustan y si vine fue porque tenía que venir no tienen porque obligarme a salir a la pista- Le dije en voz baja, para no llamar mucho la atención de los demás.

-Vamos Katniss, además ya hemos bailado juntos y no me fue tan mal aun conservo todos mis dedos- Me dice en tono bromista mientras voltea a ver sus pies. Siento la mirada de mi madre y demás gente alrededor, así que sedo ante la presión y me levanto, Peeta pasa mi brazo por el suyo y me dirige a la pista cerca de Annie, quien nos sonríe al vernos.

-Peeta no te cansas de hacerme favores verdad, pero te repito que no tenías porque hacerlo- Le insisto, no soy buena aceptando ayuda y hoy ya había mucho por mí. _Y jamás dejó de hacerlo hasta aquel día._

-Que tal si es lo que quería y no tenía que hacer- Me dice sonriente. Como le gusta bromear conmigo.

Las luces se bajan, la música comienza y es imposible no saber cual canción es, Benny Ibarra no puede confundirse.

_Cielo, por tu luz  
por esa caricia  
yo sería capaz  
de rendir mi ser _

-Bueno entonces ¿como era?- Le digo a Peeta dando un paso más cerca de él.

-Pon tu mano en mi hombro y dame la otra- Me dice mientras hago lo que dice y el coloca en forma muy delicada su mano libre en mi cintura.

_Siéntete segura  
que no te quepa duda  
cuenta con mi vida  
y mi devoción  
Vivo para amarte  
para mi alejarme  
es como quedar sin respiración_

Aunque mis pasos son torpes al comienzo Peeta me acerca un poco más a él logrando que tome su ritmo, es muy lento y paciente, lo cual le agradezco, una vez que estamos en el mismo tono, puedo relajarme.

_El cielo en tu mirada  
cada madrugada  
es a donde pierdo mi confusión  
Y cuando estas ausente  
te abrazo a mi mente  
Cielo para sobrevivir  
Mi cielo para poder vivir _

-Ves no están difícil hasta te relajaste- Me dice Peeta acercándose al oído. Yo solo sonrió sin voletearlo a ver. Peeta pone la mano que tenía en la suya en su otro hombro y una vez libre la coloca en mi cintura, en forma automática subo mis dos manos hacia su cuello y él me acerca más a su cuerpo moviendo sus manos a mi espalda baja. La seguridad de sus manos, no son extrañas a mi cuerpo, y entendí que confiaba en él, y el lugar de tensarme a su cercanía me relajé y recosté mi cabeza en él cerrando mis ojos. _Y ahí fue cuando su aroma quedó grabado en mí por primera vez, el aroma del pan resaltaba pero su escencia era única, y después de esa noche jamás la olvidé._

_El cielo en tu mirada  
cada madrugada  
es a donde pierdo mi confusión  
y cuando estas ausente  
te abrazo a mi mente  
Mi cielo para sobrevivir  
Cielo para poder vivir_

Cuando menos pensé la canción se había terminado, separé mis manos de su cuello pero para mi sorpresa a Peeta le tomó un momento más quitar las suyas de mi, quizás esperaba que otra canción lenta comenzara, pero al contrario el animador decidió que era momento de poner el ambiente de nuevo para despedirse a todo ritmo. Peeta me suelta y toma mi mano para dirigirnos a las mesas cuando Annie jala de mi junto con Gloss, aunque protesté terminamos los cuatro bailando hasta casi al final de la noche, cuando mis padres me llaman para despedirse, no pude irme con ellos porque era nuestra obligación quedarnos hasta el final. _Y no me la estaba pasando mal para mi sorpresa._

-Katniss, mmm Gloss quiere llevarme, no te importa si te regresas con Peeta, ¿verdad?- Me dice Annie un poco nerviosa, no quería torturarla así que no hice muchas preguntas.

-Ya le he dado suficientes problemas a Peeta, Annie no te preocupes buscaré con quien irme- Le contesto escaneando el lugar.

-No es problema Katniss- Contesta Peeta que venía acercándose hacia nosotras.

-Lo ves, mejor vete con él ya te dijo que no es problema- Insistía Annie, y sé que lo hacía para calmar su conciencia.

Nos despedimos y Peeta terminó llevándome a mi casa, ya para despedirnos se apresura para abrirme la puerta, sin pensarlo le beso la mejilla y el solo sonríe.

-Nos estamos viendo Katniss- Me dice Peeta mientras se sube a su coche.

Jamás pensé que podría divertirme en una fiesta de estas, a pesar de los incidentes todo salió bien, y el común denominador a todo esto era Peeta.

== Fin del Flashback==

Con la breve "siesta" pude recuperar un poco mas mis energías, al menos hasta llegar al camastro y aplastarme nuevamente, una vez en forma me dirigí a la piscina central como me habían indicado, apenas vi a las chicas alrededor de la piscina cuando me acerqué y deje mis cosas en el lugar libre. Se veía que iban llegando, quien sabe a hasta que horas le darían anoche y además tuvieron el privilegio de levantarse tarde.

-Ey descerebrada ¿Qué tal tu sesión con Fin?- Me preguntaba Jo con una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

-Mejor de lo que esperaba, pero se pasaron con la hora apenas puedo conmigo. ¿Hasta qué hora estuvieron?- Le digo mientras terminaba de sacar mis cosas.

-Después de tu "incidente" unas dos horas más- Me contesta Annie, quien ya se encontraba tumbada mostrando un bikini rosa con bolas blancas, sus lentes fashion y un sombrero de playa.

-Tienen que contarme de que me perdí, se veía que Effie había puesto un gran esfuerzo en todo lo de anoche- Les dije

-Bueno creo que la que tiene más cosas que contarnos es otra, no creas que no supimos que no dormiste sola anoche- Me dice Jo mientras se quita la ropa quedando en un traje de baño negro, de esos que tienen la cintura descubierta, Jo sabe que mostrar y no se detiene en hacerlo. Maldito Fin no podía quedarse callado vuelvo al tema de anoche.

-¿De qué hablan?- Dice Prim que va llegando con nosotras.

-Aquí tu hermana que…- Le hago una señal a Jo para que no continúe, debió haber sido muy determinante porque me hizo caso, _raro en ella_ –Que nos decía de la sesión de fotos- terminó diciendo.

-Hermana, por mas que le insistí a Rue que me pusiera a mí en esta tarea no la pude convencer, pasar un rato a solas con Finnick Odair debe ser una tremenda experiencia- Dice Prim con una sonrisa en su cara.

-¡Primrose Everdeen!- Le digo en voz alta, que le pasa a mi hermana ya no hay respeto.

-Cálmate Kat, Prim ya es mayorcita- Interfiere Annie -Habrá que tal andan sus gustos eso sí- Terminó su comentario.

Solo agito la cabeza y realmente no estoy para esto, en eso pasa frente a nosotras la oxigenada de Glimmer con dos de sus amigas, se sientan del otro lado de la piscina y como comercial de victoria secret comienzan a desvestirse, claro está todos los chicos de alrededor están ensimismados con la escena, chiflándoles y gritándoles de cosas, lo que para mi sería algo molesto a ella solo la alienta. Yo aprovecho su escenita para quitarme mi vestido y quedar en mi bikini de dos piezas de colores rayas horizontales en colores pastel, es de mi preferidos, dos piezas, cubre perfectamente todo y los tirantes se quitan para cuando uno se asolea y no te queden marcados.

-Vaya Katylove no has cambiado, aprovechando las distracciones como buen cazador- Me dice Peeta quien se acerca con Thom a nosotras, quien casi tropieza por estar viendo a la oxigenada, yo solo intento actuar como si nada y continúo poniéndome mis lentes y sombrero.

-Hola chicas- Saludan los dos a Annie, Prim y Jo que estaban conmigo. Mientras saludaban aproveché para ver lo que me ofrecía la vista, el gran cuerpo definido de Peeta, espalda ancha, brazos marcados, y … solo digamos que su bañador apenas le hacía justicia.

-Ten- Me dice Peeta sacándome de mi trance. _Espero que mis lentes sean suficientemente oscuros para que no me haya descubierto._

-Lo menos que puedes hacer después de lo de anoche es ponerme el bronceador- Me dice Peeta mientras se quita la camisa y se sienta en mi camastro con su bloqueador en mano.

-mmm.. ¿Cómo?- Sip de nuevo articulando quien no lo haría se había quitado la camisa, estaba a un lado de mí pidiendo que frotara mis manos en su cuerpo este Dios griego que apenas reconozco, pero entonces reaccioné ante su último comentario.

-No sé de que hablas ¿Qué te debo?- Le digo sin voltear a verlo.

-Estos ya comenzaron mejor voy al bar ¿alguien viene?- Dice Jo. Cada una se va una a la piscina otra con ella, al final quedamos solos.

-Esto es interesante Katylove, te ofrezco un trato yo te digo que pasó mientras tú me untas el bronceador- Me dice mientras se recuesta de espalda en el camastro a un lado mío.

No sé que era más tentador, bueno si lo sé, para mí era un _double win, _información + mmm bronceador.

-Está bien- Le digo intentando sonar indiferente, estaba poniendo en mis manos la crema cuando se acerca Effie.

-Los espero en una hora, sean puntuales- Nos dice con prisa, mientras anota algo en una hoja y la deja en la mesita.

-¿De qué se trata?- Le digo sin poder alcanzar la hoja porque ya tenía mis manos con la crema, y Peeta estaba tratando de sentarse.

-Es sobre el taller de masajes de pareja en el spa del hotel en una hora; me da gusto que comiencen a practicar- Termina de decirnos Effie y se retira sin más.

Me acerco a la hoja que Peeta ya sostenía en su mano, el nombre de los dos estaba en ella con lo que asumo era lo que Effie estaba apuntando, seríamos pareja en el taller de masajes de pareja, y si no fuera por el sol sería más que evidente que me estaba sonrojando al ver el contenido del dichoso taller, esta iba a ser interesante….


	16. Chapter 16

**PPDV**

Me quedé preocupado cuando vi que se llevaron a Katniss de la fiesta, no puedo negar que sentí que el estómago se me hacía nudos cuando vi al imbécil de Gale besando a Katniss, es como si hubiera retrocedido unos años atrás, excepto que esta vez ella le vomitó encima, esa fue la mejor parte, la cara del idiota no tenía precio.

Y como el show tenía que continuar, siguieron los "números" con una ridícula actuación de Finnick imitando a Chayanne, el tipo realmente estaba en su papel, después y nuestro "grupo" le siguió haciendo el ridículo después, no sé que tenía que ver yo con Justin Timberlake, no he denegar que me la pasé muy bien sobre todo al ver que Rue y Tresh tan divertidos con las presentaciones, después de todo este día se trataba sobre ellos. Al poco tiempo vi que Johanna, Annie y Prim regresaban, pero no vi a Katniss por ningún lado, me preocupé pensando que no pudo recuperarse.

-Oye Goldenboy ya puedes quitar esa cara- Me dice Johanna que junto con las otras chicas se acercaban a mi mesa.

-No tengo otra por si no lo recuerdas- Le digo mientras le doy otro trago a mi cerveza.

-No te hagas el gracioso conmigo, aunque tienes razón esa cara la he visto demasiado, te ves mejor con tu ceño relajado así nunca vas a conseguir cogerte a nadie, lo cual es un circulo vicioso porque si lo hicieras de seguro te relajaría- Johanna no espera mi respuesta cuando voltea al mesero para que le traiga su bebida.

-Espero que no nos hayamos perdido de mucho- Me dice Prim poniéndose en la silla que tenía al lado.

-Por cierto ella está bien, no te preocupes ya sabes que nunca fue una gran bebedora y hoy simplemente perdió la cuenta, ya le dejamos todo listo para que este como nueva mañana- Me dice Prim como un susurro a mi oído.

-Sabemos que Katniss es una sobreviviente- Le contesto tratando de parecer indiferente a su situación. _Como si pudiera engañarla._

Cuando el alcohol se había apoderado de la mayoría de la gente, supe que ese era mi pase de salida, además seguía cansado, _y preocupado_, así que me despedí de Thom y los demás para regresar a mi cuarto. Me vi muy tentado a tocar a la puerta de Katniss para revisar que todo estuviera bien, pero me contuve se oía todo sereno lo más probable es que estuviera dormida.

Me preparé a ir a dormir, y justo estaba terminando de lavarme los dientes cuando un grito del cuarto de Katniss se escuchó intensamente al mío, no logré descifrar que decía pero definitivamente era su voz, antes de que pudiera continuar con mis pensamientos volví a escucharla, me acerqué a la puerta de conexión que estaba más cerca del grito, toqué fuertemente, pensé en hablar a recepción para que me dejaran entrar pero supe que se tardarían demasiado, me fui al balcón para ver si podía brincarme pero los nervios del tercer grito y el alcohol que traía en el cuerpo podrían traicionare, así que volví al puerta y como pude la abrí.

Me encontré con la habitación casi oscuras solo su lámpara de la mesita estaba a luz baja, y ella estaba envuelta en la sabana, revolviéndose en ella.

-¡Reacciona, reacciona, vamos!- Gritó Katniss. Entonces me acerqué cauteloso a ella, quien seguía agitada y pude notar que estaba sudando y tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-Katniss, Katniss- Le hablaba desde lejos –Es solo un sueño, despierta- Pero ella seguía dormida, volvió a gritar y no supe cómo pero estaba sosteniéndola, abrazándola contra mi pecho fuertemente.

-Vamos cielo es solo un sueño, despierta, todo está bien- Le seguía diciendo. Creo que di con las palabras correctas porque sentí que comenzó a relajarse entre mis brazos.

-Te fuiste, me abandonaste- Decía entre sollozos, aún no sabía a qué se refería.

-No te preocupes cielo, aquí estoy, no pasa nada- Continuaba diciéndole mientras seguía abrazándola, era tan frágil en ese momento.

-Me abandonaste y me dejaste sola- Contestaba lo que para mí no tenía ningún sentido. Cuando por fin cedió a los sollozos me di cuenta en qué condiciones estaba dormida, solo con su ropa interior, por Dios he estado en la cama con una Katniss semidesnuda, aunque la vista era hermosa, no me sentía bien sacando ventaja, así que me quité mi camisa y se la puse para taparla como fuera posible. Solo me dejó ponérsela, ella seguía dormida, y de repente siguió llorando como si tuviera que desahogarse de algo que tenía en su pecho desde hace mucho tiempo, tal vez el alcohol ayudo con eso, me hubiera gustado haberla ayudado de otra forma. _Seguía siendo el mismo idiota y de nada me había servido alejarme de ella este tiempo, pero ella siempre tenía este efecto en mi ni el tiempo ni la distancia había cambiado mi instinto protector hacia ella, demonios._

Pasé la noche consolándola, abrazándola, cuando menos pensé cayó dormida entre mis brazos, y yo no supe cuando me dormí tampoco ni cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que escuché que alguien tocaba insistente a su puerta. Abrí los ojos y ella ya no estaba en la cama, pero vi la luz del baño encendida, me levanté abrir la puerta y me encuentro con Finnick, _¿Qué hacía aquí? Y aún no salía el sol. _

Mientras le decía a Finnick que volviera después, Katniss esta parada a mi lado usando solo mi camisa, instintivamente me paro delante de ella, a Finnick se le agrandaron los ojos como el lobo de las caricaturas que está comiendo a su presa, no lo culpo ella se veía muy sexy, por lo mismo me sentí incomodo, no es mía, pero no me gustaba como la veía. _¿Porqué esas confianzas con él? ¿Habrá algo entre ellos? Él lo ha dicho abiertamente que le gusta, y ella al parecer lo esperaba. Nuevamente comencé a sentirme como un idiota, no solo como un idiota, como un idiota celoso._

Lo áspero de su voz al dirigirse hacia mí y los celos fueron mala combinación, así que como pude me salí de su cuarto cerrando la puerta de conexión con un portazo, pobre puerta no estaba en sus mejores días. Escuché mucho movimiento en su cuarto, hice todo lo posible por no poner atención y mejor aún si podía dormir un poco más, pero mi cabeza estaba hecha un desastre, cuando pensaba que podía con la situación de volver a verla no se a quien estaba engañando, cuando decidí alejarme y cortar toda relación con ella, tampoco supe en que estaba pensando, bueno si sabía, pero cuando la volvía ver, cuando volví a sentir que la perdía, cuando la sentí tan frágil, toda razón se me hizo poca, de pronto revuelto en la cama sin poder dormir, me encontré recordando algunos viejos tiempos.

== Inicio de Flashback==

-¿Estas segura que quieres acompañarme? De verdad no tienes porque, puedo espera a que alguien más este libre para ir-

-Por Dios Peeta, ya te lo dije que no hay problema y además no tengo planes para hoy en la noche, Annie tenía una cita misteriosa y realmente necesito despejarme- Me contestaba Katniss acomodando unos papeles en su mochila.

-Pero ni siquiera te he dicho que película es- Mejor me aseguraba.

-Ves, no importa lo que quiero es desconectarme ha sido una semana muy larga, he estado demasiado tiempo metida entre estos libros, necesito ver gente y no solo hojas o máquinas, los chistes de Beetee créeme que no son tan buenos después de que los escuchas por quinta o sexta vez- continuaba diciéndome.

-Está bien pero yo pago, después de todo me estás haciendo un favor acompañándome- Le decía mientras buscaba su mirada.

-Tanto como un favor no lo creo, pero bueno tu pagas la entrada y yo las palomitas, después de todo no es una cita ni nada eso, pero no te preocupes como quiera pretendo bañarme antes de ir eh- Por fin volteó a verme directo a los ojos con una sonrisa, y pude tranquilizarme.

-Eso era lo que me preocupaba, el aroma a aceite y metal no es tan soportable como crees- Bromeaba con ella.

-Tonto, aun puedo echarme para atrás- Sonreía conmigo.

-Entonces tú serías la tonta porque Hugh Grant estará esperándote, aunque no sé si preferirías a Matt Ruffo- Después de todo este tiempo aún no puedo dar con actor favorito.

-Te recuerdo que no soy yo quien va a ir a ver " Two weeks notice" como si fuera una película pornográfica, no creo que te de tan buenas notas como "Miss congeniality"; y ya veo por donde va tu comentario tanto tiempo y no has podido dar con mi actor favorito- atrapado.

-No es que ayudes mucho, no das muchas pistas cualquier tipo es superado por el otro- Le decía.

-Para ser alguien tan "brillante" te falta instinto- Me decía mientras ponía su mochila en el hombro.

-Bueno, bueno, vamos a la función de las 8pm, ¿de acuerdo? Paso por ti a las 7pm?- le decía antes de que se arrepintiera, siempre salíamos con Annie y el hombre del momento, nunca ella y yo.

-También podemos vernos ahí, así si tienes planes para más tarde no tienes por qué preocuparte en traerme- me dijo sin voltear a verme

-¿yo o tú?- muy lista no.

-Está bien, así lo hacemos ahora vete para poder terminar esta tarea y poder disfrutar agusto de un buen cine, y palomitas- y comenzó a avanzar hacia sus clases.

-y compañía- agregué

-Eso está por definirse- me dijo volteándome a ver por sobre su hombro.

Y esa fue la primera vez que Katniss y yo salimos al cine solos, de ahí siguieron muchas más, casi todos los fines de semana a decir verdad, no podía encontrar mejor compañía por su puesto, nos turnábamos para escoger la película, a veces ella pagaba o yo, no sin antes protestar claro está, pero mientras me dejara pasar un tiempo con ella me daba igual que ver, siempre estaba por mi mente que se sentiría ir con ella en una verdadera cita, pero aún no me sentía tan confiado para invitarla, sentía que tenía que seguir ganándola además estaban todos esos fantasmas en su cabeza, y si lo hacía y no era el tiempo correcto la alejaría.

Un día estuve muy cerca de pedírselo, fue durante el festival de cine "the victor village foreing movie festival" , un día me marcó Katniss para decirme sobre este festival de películas extranjeras y los dos pensamos que sería bueno variarle al cine comercial, que ya se nos empezaban a acabar las opciones a decir verdad. El festival iba a ser al aire libre en uno de los parques cerca del campus, recuerdo que no hablábamos de otra cosa durante esa semana.

-Jamás he visto una película al aire libre- Me decía Katniss

-Yo tampoco suena de los 50´s ya sabes tipo vaselina- Le contesté.

-Dime de nuevo como es que terminaste dos años antes el colegio ¿vaselina a los 50´s?- Me decía con un seño en su cara.

-Bueno ya sabemos que no es mi especialidad pero para eso tengo a mi "maestra"- Empecé a decirle así después de nuestra segunda ida al cine cuando no dejaba de hablar de los directores, productores, etc que habían hecho la película que habíamos visto, su historia, si ganaron oscares sino con quien perdieron y un lado increíble de Katniss que no había conocido, poco me importaba esa información a comparación de verla tan fascinada al contarme los detalles, a partir de esa vez no dejo de decirle "maestra" cada vez que tocamos el tema del cine, al principio se molestaba, pero después fue un chiste molesto que nos hacia sonreír al punto que ya se acostumbró a él.

-En fin entiendo el punto, va a ser divertido, por supuesto espero que te hagas cargo del picnic- Continúo diciéndome.

-Y exactamente ¿Cómo piensas contribuir tú?-Le dije en tono serio, sabía a dónde íbamos con esto y no me importaba pero me gustaba molestarla un poco.

-Yo traeré todo lo que no sea cocinable, se trata de pasarla bien no vomitando lo que sea que haya intentado "cocinar" (me hacía con los dedos)- Ella siempre hacía eso para salirse con la suya, como si tuviera que insistirme, no podría decir si ella era buena o no cocinando la verdad es que no había probado nada que hubiera hecho.

La semana se me hizo bastante larga a comparación de otras, pasé por ella como quedamos y tan pronto como abrió la puerta quedé hipnotizado por su apariencia, estaba vestida relajada, con el cabello a medio recoger y sus ondas caían debajo de los hombros de una forma despreocupada, era increíble cómo podía tener esa belleza sin esforzarse, su maquillaje siempre fue simple y limitado, no era de las chicas que se retocaba cada tanto ni mucho menos, _como si lo necesitara. _Su cabello siempre lo llevaba recogido por lo general en una trenza así que vérselo de esa forma no podía desapercibirselo.

-Este espacio es perfecto- Me decía mientras sacaba la sabana que traíamos en la canasta.

-¿exactamente por qué?- No es que hubiéramos buscado mucho.

-Mira esta de bajada a la pantalla aunque la gente se ponga enfrente de nosotros no nos tapará y podremos ver bien, sin dejar de mencionarte que aquí pasa la mejor corriente de viento del lugar- Me decía mientras sacaba las cosas de la canasta

-Lo dices como si ya hubieras estado aquí antes- Me tenía muy confundida su seguridad y explicación.

-Pues si lo hago ¿Cómo crees que me enteré del festival?- Me dice evitando la mirada- Me gusta venir a este parque de vez en cuando por las mañanas me recuerda mucho mi casa, hay muchos árboles y él cuando sale el sol….-

-Espera, cuando dices por las mañanas y ves como sale el sol ¿a qué te refieres?- Le digo intentando procesar la información.

-No todos dormimos hasta las 12 flojillo- Me dice sonriendo.

-Fue solo una vez y porque me mantuviste despierto en el teléfono toda la noche en las premiaciones de los oscares estabas muy enfadada porque no ganaron tus nominados- Le digo con tono que parezca molesto. La verdad que me pareció genial aquel momento.

-Ey la prensa del día siguiente medio la razón ¿lo recuerdas?- Me contesta volteándome a ver.

Me encantaba sacar ese lado de ella. Nos instalamos y la gente al poco tiempo empezó a llegar, Katniss tenía razón no había quien nos bloqueara la pantalla, muchas parejas estaban alrededor, me pregunto si ellos pensaran que somos pareja también, que sería si pudiera abrazarla o tomarle la mano mientras estamos aquí, estaba metido en mis pensamientos cuando alguien se nos acercó.

-Peeta no sabía que te gustaba el cine extranjero, no te ves del tipo- Me dijo Bonnie que se caminaba hacia mi-

-Tu tampoco te ves del tipo y no por eso ando gritándolo- Le deje levantándome para saludarla; Bonnie es una de mis compañeras de clase, es muy dedicada al estudio y seguido hacemos equipo.

-De haber sabido que te gustaba te habría invitado- Me dice cuando un carraspeó interrumpe.

-Bonnie, ella es Katniss…- Le digo señalándola con la mano, en eso ella la toma para apoyarse y levantarse, pero antes de que continúe interrumpe diciendo.

-Su novia- Dice como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, mis ojos se me salieron y mi corazón se aceleró, y aún más cuando sentí que entrelazó sus dedos en la mano que le di para que se apoyara, era tan suave y cálida, sus dedos encajaban perfectos en los míos, ella era perfecta al menos para mí.

-Oh!- Fue todo lo que dijo Bonnie y sus ojos se posaron en nuestras manos. -Lo siento no sabía que estabas saliendo con alguien no me quise entrometer- Continúo diciendo.

_Ni yo tampoco lo sabía._

-Bueno ya sabes cómo son estas cosas y romper el silencio.- Contesté tratando se esconder mi sorpresa, Bonnie tenía cara de confusión, lo cual me extrañó.

-Mucho gusto, entonces tú debes de ser Katniss, soy Bonnie compañera de Peeta- Dijo Bonnie sacando su mano hacia Katniss.

Por Dios que me parta un rayo, acaba de destapar que hablo de ella, y no solo hablar como para que haya deducido que ella era Katniss y no alguien más. _Como si hablara de muchas mujeres más a quien quería engañar._

-Mucho gusto también, también Peeta me ha hablado de ti- Le dice Katniss saludándola y con una sonrisa que apenas conocía.

Seguimos con esas conversaciones triviales de la escuela y eso, cuando empiezan a anunciar que la primera película va a ser presentada.

-Nos seguimos viendo por ahí, mucho gusto otra vez y felicidades por su relación- Nos dice Bonnie para despedirse.

Y entonces empecé a entrar en pánico, no entiendo porque Katniss se presentó así misma como mi novia, y no que me importara que lo fuera Dios sabe que es lo que más deseo, pero temía que si lo hacía algo podría arruinar; tal vez estaba siendo tonto y haciendo una gran cosa de esto, como si ella pudiera verme de otra forma.

Las luces del lugar se atenuaron haciendo que la pantalla resaltara, nos sentamos uno al lado del otro como siempre lo hacemos, sabía que si me decidía a hacer preguntas este no era el mejor momento, preferí seguir en mi burbuja.

En cada oportunidad que había platicábamos de la trama, Katniss hablaba de cosas técnicas, y comía jamás se ha resistido a mis postres, siempre me decía que si seguía hacía la convertiría en la reina de los carbohidratos o _carbqueen, _como se nombraba así misma, no que eso la impidiera de seguir comiéndolos.

El viento comenzó a soplar un poco más fresco, noté que se abrazaba así misma intentando hacer calor, pero no dije nada, conociéndola era capaz de decirme que ella podía cuidarse así misma y esas cosas, decidí esperar un poco.

La siguiente película mantuvo a Katniss al borde de sus emociones, su mirada era fija y perdida a la vez, decidí poner especial atención también sabría que sería un tema del que querría hablar y era mejor estar en el mismo canal si quería apreciar esa pasión que en ella despierta.

Estaba también metido en la trama, era sobre un pájaro muy bello que tenía la capacidad de imitar sonidos, lo habían creado como un experimento, sus sonidos eran hipnotizantes, y fueron usados tanto como distractores de guerra como otras cosas, una niña intentaba atrapar a uno de ellos para tratar de pasarles un mensaje a su padre esperando que así la escuchasen, en eso estaba la trama cuando siento que Katniss se me pega más a mi cuerpo sin voltear a verme, creo que alguien decidió dejar el orgullo aún lado y buscar un poco de calor, instintivamente pasé mi brazo sobre su hombro, para mitigar su frío, a_já, _y en lugar de separarse se acercó más a mí. Y yo no podía pensar en un mejor lugar donde estar…

==Fin de flashback==

* * *

Hola de nuevo, sorry que parezca inconcluso este capítulo, pero no me quise tardar más en publicarlo. De nuevo gracias a todos por leer, a los que agregaron mi historia como favorita y seguidores, y por supuesto también a los lectores silenciosos.


	17. Chapter 17

Katniss PDV

Estaba haciendo demasiado calor para ser tan temprano en la mañana, la crema bronceadora que tenía en mis manos ya se había hecho mantequilla a mi solo tacto, ¿o sería que mis manos lo eran? Siempre me gustó la espalda ancha de Peeta pero no recordaba que lo fuera tanto, con esta vista podía claramente ver la definición de cada uno de sus músculos, _que bueno que tenía puestas mis gafas oscuras seguramente tengo una de esas miradas psicópatas como la tipa silicónica del carro de renta y tantas otras. _Cuando menos pensé mis manos ya estaban sobre los hombros de Peeta, su piel era suave aunque su estructura fuera musculosa, siempre fue así una persona gentil y fuerte a la vez, estaba como en un trance…

-Supongo que ahora querrás saber lo que pasó anoche- Auch ya se me había olvidado porque estaba haciéndole el "favor". _Pero quien no lo haría._

-Ese fue el trato-Le respondo tratando de parecer molesta.

-En resumen tuviste una de tus pesadillas, tus gritos se escucharon hasta mi cuarto, pensé que alguien te atacaba así que…- Decía Peeta en forma consecutiva como si quisiera terminar pronto con el tema.

-Tumbaste la puerta de conexión- Lo interrumpo.

-Era eso o dejar que te ahogaras en tus sabanas, de nada por cierto- Me dice tratando de voltear a verme, ¿_su perfil siempre ha sido así de perfecto?_

Después de un silencio, y prestando nuevamente la atención a la tarea que estaba haciendo poniéndole el bronceador. Recordé que desperté usando su playera.

-¿Y eso fue todo?- Le dije esperando que entendiera que había algunos huecos en su corto y muy breve historia.

-Pues si, en resumen lo fue-Me dijo encogiendo los hombros.

-Cuando dices en resumen que tan resumido esta todo eso, ¿Por qué desperté usando tu playera?- Le dije quitando mis manos de su espalda.

-Digamos que no estabas en "condiciones" para recibirme como "visita"- Me dice girándose hacia mí.

Sentí que el calor subió a mis mejillas cuando recordé como había dormido.

-Katniss no sé por qué tanta modestia ahora, usabas mas ropa anoche que hoy con ese bikini- Me dijo como si me leyera la mente, y una sonrisa en su rostro que no logro descifrar completamente.

-Que se supone que quieres decir con eso- Le digo buscando con que limpiarme las manos.

-Hasta Finnick podría estar de acuerdo conmigo- Ahí está ese tonito que no me gusta del todo, algo hay atrás de este comentario, pero creo que me conoce mejor que eso, bueno al menos así lo era.

-Que tiene que ver él en todo esto- Le digo con tono más que incrédulo irritado, que se está pensando.

-Un punto sensible parece, bueno le pediré su número de cuarto para marcarle a la próxima que escuche gritos en tu habitación- Me dice y noto sus ojos un poco más oscuros como cuando se molesta por algo, pero no entiendo porque no hice nada pero no me gusta que insinúe cosas.

-Quizás no te conteste Peeta, que no te sorprenda si los gritos también son de él- ahí tienes, lo buscaste…

-Creo que con eso es suficiente- Me dice en tono seco levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose a la alberca dándome completamente la espalda dejando la conversación en el aire no puedo decir que sea una conversación terminada solo porque él lo dice.

-Por lo que veo vas a necesitar una mano para que te pongan tu bronceador, loverboy no supo aprovechar la oportunidad, su pérdida mi ganancia- Me dice una voz por detrás de mí.

-Gale ¿Qué haces aquí? Y mejor pregunto me voy a la pregunta más importante ¿Qué te pasó por la cabeza anoche?- Le digo volteando a verlo directamente a los ojos e inmediatamente molesta al recordar el beso de anoche.

-Ciertamente no fue que me ibas a corresponder con vomito- Me dice tomando asiento, el asiento donde estaba Peeta.

-Lo siento por eso, creo que hubieras preferido la cachetada- Le digo aprovechando que puedo verlo mejor a la cara ahora que está sentado.

-Vamos Kat, no es como que no nos hubiéramos besado antes- Me dice en forma casual, como si no fuera cosa del otro mundo.

-Si Gale, antes cuando tu y yo ERAMOS novios hace mucho tiempo, ni siquiera esperaba que lo recordaras, ya que ni si quiera lo hiciste bien en aquel entonces o te tengo que recordar porque rompimos- Y se que en mi mirada hay un cambio radical porque la expresión del rostro de Gale cambia.

-Eso fue hace mucho Kat, verte aquí solo me recordó lo mucho que te he extrañado- Me dice sin voltearme a ver a los ojos, más bien con una mirada perdida.

-¿En serio Gale? Quieres que sigamos con ese tema, está bien, entonces dime que tanto me extrañaste como para empezar a salir con Madge el siguiente fin de semana que rompimos, todo mundo hablaba de eso en la escuela como si fuera una broma para mí, pero no me importó, lo que si me importó es que con ella si salías con tus amigos de la "generación" mientras a mi me mantuviste como escondida durante ese tiempo- Le digo con el mismo tono de irritación, se que subí el tono de voz pero ya me estaba desesperando.

-Lo dice la señorita socialite- Me dice regresándome la mirada a los ojos, y en un tono sarcástico.

-Ni siquiera lo intentaste Gale, no te hubiera lastimado pedirlo- Le digo agitando mis manos como si esta mala sensación podría salirse de mi haciendo eso.

-Como dije eso fue hace mucho tiempo, ahora los dos hemos madurado y…- trata de continuar diciendo esa discurso y lo interrumpo...

-¿Y qué? Lo único que tienes en esa cabeza es un machismo absurdo, crees que tienes algún derecho sobre mí como si te perteneciera, y solo porque no me hayas visto con nadie más quiere decir que de alguna forma soy tuya, aunque sabes que nunca lo fui y mucho dudo que lo sea, sigues siendo un cretino Gale, no veo donde esta esa maduración- Que se piensa, que le pasa.

-Y tu una…- me intenta contestar molesto.

-¿Una que Sr. Hawthorne?- Otra voz masculina lo interrumpe.

-No es tu problema Odair, ella y yo estamos platicando y arreglando cuentas pendientes- Le dice Gale con voz molesta.

-A mi no me pareció que arreglaras nada- Le contesta sentándose en la silla de mi otro lado.

-Bueno ya los dos- Y los pasé, no sin antes voltearme hacia Gale para decirle:

-Y en cuanto a ti, no se ocurra volverme a besar o tocarme o si quiera verme, el vómito de anoche será poco a lo que pueda hacerte no tienes derechos ni nada que reclamar sobre mi- Casi le grito, algunos voltearon a verme como si estuviera haciendo una escena de novela, pero no era así tenía que dejar todo claro, le toco el hombro a Fin en forma de agradecimiento por su intervención y me voy a la alberca. Busco un lugar poco concurrido en la alberca para meterme, estaba aun molesta y no quería desquitarme con nadie hasta que me tranquilizara.

-Vaya que te ves irritada Kat, tranquila creo que a Gale le quedó claro tu mensaje- Me dice Annie quien aparece a mi lado sin darme cuenta.

No contesté nada, solo intenté respirar intensamente para tranquilizarme y tratar de pensar bien.

-Mmm tu y Odair ¿traen algo?- Cambia el tema Annie, pero realmente me saca de onda, sus ojos están puestos en Fin y conozco es mirada.

-¿Algo? ¿Cómo qué?- Le contesto tratando de procesar la pregunta.

-Bueno como algo- Me dice tratando de sonar casual y ahí reacciono.

-Oh no, el tipo es un coqueto de primera, y tampoco soy ciega para negar su físico pero los dos descubrimos que podemos ser muy buenos amigos- Le contesto un poco divertida por asumir algo entre nosotros.

-Y cómo fue que descubrieron eso- Ups! Como explicarle eso a Annie creo que sola me eche de cabeza.

-No hay química- Le dije ruborizándome

-Oh!, creo que es todo lo que necesito saber- Me dice volteando hacia otro lado.

-Annie es un buen tipo no solo un buen físico- Le digo siguiendo el tema.

-Si es tan bueno como se ve…- Me dice en un tono que se intenta hacerlo como sensual o algo así.

-Incorregible Annie, cada vez te pareces mas a Jo- Le contesto.

-Tenía que pasar ¿no?- Y no se lo admito pero tenía razón, lo que me lleva a la siguiente pregunta.

-Por cierto ¿Dónde anda?- Le digo recorriendo mi mirada tratando de localizarla entre la gente.

-Está buscando el mejor asiento para lo que sigue, vóley ball playero, o en su traducción muchos tipos calientes sin camisa, pobres estarás totalmente expuestos a su escaneo- Me dice Annie

-De por si no es muy discreto- Las dos soltamos la risa, pero fuimos interrumpidas por el animador de la alberca, al parecer a cierta hora un grupo de animadores empleados del hotel comienzan a hacer actividades para entretener a los huéspedes, lo cual no es raro, excepto que este es una área reservada.

-¡Saludos a todos, buenos días arriba la alegría!- Decía el muchacho animador quien se veía sobrado de cafeína para esta hora de la mañana. _No me vendría mal un poco._

-Acérquense a esta área y comencemos con estiramientos para un poco de ejercicio- Seguía entusiasta pero no hubo mucha respuesta.

-Aquí algo para motivarlos- Apareció Glimmer en su diminuto bikini a un lado de este, haciendo hola con los dedos, _ridículamente, _y claro cada tipo con testosterona volteó y claro se incorporó, para devorarla por sus miradas como chuleta.

-Muy bien muy bien chavos, ustedes chicas también vengan tenemos motivadores para ustedes no se me sientan- y el ridículo de Finninck apareció ahí haciendo poses para mostrar su cuerpo, solo sonreí su autoestima sigue por los cielos.

Por supuesto yo me quedé del otro lado que la gente estaba "ejercitándose", esperando tener un poco de calma, después de todo a eso fui ahí y es lo menos que he tenido.

-Ey Katniss por fin te veo, gracias a Dios que ya estas mejor- Me dijo Rue mientras se acercaba a saludarme.

-¿Qué dice la novia?- Le digo mientras la saludo.

-Estoy tan contenta Kat, ya están casi todos aquí, anoche estuvo súper divertido… bueno a excepción de ya sabes, pero aprecio mucho que salieras ahí bailando se cuanto detestas tener tantas miradas sobre ti, espero que no te incomode todo esto que Effie está planeado, ya sabes es solo para divertirnos- Me dice inclinándose para poder hablar mas cómodo.

-Claro Rue no te preocupes mientras no implique desnudos y eso- Y veo que se rostro cambia

-¿Rue?- Le digo cuando noto que sigue sin contestarme, esto no puede significar nada bueno.

-En fin Kat, gracias de nuevo Tresh ya me está esperando, nos acompañaras al Señor Frogs hoy para la comida ¿verdad?- Me dice ahora levantándose como si quisiera huir de algo.

-Claro- Porque siento que yo debería de saber esto- revisaré el famoso programa lo juro no más sorpresas.

-A las 12 estarán los autobuses en el lobby del hotel nos llevarán al restaurante de la quinta avenida- Y se despide muy de prisa sin que pueda decir más.

La mañana sigue su curso sin mayor sorpresa, digo a quien le sorprendería ver a Jo comiendo a cada uno de los tipos sin camisa con pronunciados pectorales, mientras yo intento hacer mi propia burbuja y aun en el agua cierro mis ojos e intento escuchar las olas del mar que no están tan lejos de nosotros.

-Vamos descerebrada, a echarnos y regaderazo antes de la comida- Me dice Jo que esta parada enfrente de mí con mis cosas y las suyas en mano, no sé cuánto tiempo tengo aquí.

Me levanto y tomando mi toalla comienzo a secarme

-Dame mi ropa Jo- Le digo extendiendo mi mano.

-Estamos en la playa no la necesitas- Me dice con una sonrisa.

-De hecho si me das solo el shorts está bien, tampoco quiero andar por ahí toda empapada- Le digo esperando sonar casual.

-Vaya vaya voy a sacarte a la playa más seguido para que pierdas ese pudor tuyo sin sentido a tu edad- Me dice dándome únicamente el shorts.

-Listo, vamos- Le digo una vez que me los pongo.

Siento que algunas miradas me recorren conforme caminamos por los pasillos, pero trato de ignorarlos como dice Jo esta es la playa, nos separamos en el elevador, y al irme acercando a mi cuarto veo que Peeta está por entrar al suyo.

-¡Peeta espera!- Le digo mientras apresuro mi paso. Sin voltear se detiene con la puerta abierta.

-Gracias- Le digo con mi tono más sincero, ya no quiero seguir molesta con él.

-De nada- Me dice volteando a verme a los ojos, _más de lo que puedo decir de ciertos tipos que creen que mis ojos no están necesariamente en mi cara._

-Bueno te veo al rato- Le digo con una sonrisa, el ver su mirada sin enojo me relaja.

-Claro- Me contesta volteándome a ver con una sonrisa y cada uno nos metemos a nuestros respectivos cuartos.

Me apresuro a bañarme, y arreglarme, vistiéndome con un vestido fresco y solo con mi delineador, rímel y brillo natural en los labios, no es un clima para andar "producida".

Cuando llego al Lobby la mayoría ya se estaba subiendo, alcanzo a Jo y nos sentamos juntas quedando al lado de la ventana, me asomo a ella, cuando veo que Peeta se sube a la camioneta que rentó y noto que del otro lado un pelo oxigenado está sentada sonriendo como idiota que es, la tipa no pierde el tiempo, a quien se le ocurre usar tanto maquillaje para andar en la playa, a ella porque no.

-Quita esa cara o podrías ser demasiado obvia- Me dice Jo que está sentada conmigo en el autobús.

-Solo revisaba si no iba a llover, el pronóstico es lluvias aisladas- Le digo cerrando la cortina como para olvidar el tema.

-Si y en un restaurant cerrado debería de ser algo de qué preocuparnos, no de que una copa C este subiéndose con Peeta- Me contesta Jo con su típico tono sarcástico.

-Mira ahí está Annie… por aquí- Le digo para cambiar el tema, esperando recuperarme del comentario. Le hago señas para que se siente cerca de nosotros y me salve de esta situación.

El camino no fue muy largo, pero definitivamente me sentía afectada mis pensamientos iban hacia la camioneta de Peeta y lo fácil que fui reemplazada, y me debatía entre el enojo o la tristeza, en eso nos paramos en la quinta avenida y por lo que dijo el conductor y que estábamos cerca del restaurante. La famosa avenida era algo definitivamente deberíamos conocer, la arena blanca y el océano azul estaban casi pegados a los establecimientos, mucha gente alrededor, mucho extranjero y todo muy pintoresco; conforme nos acercábamos al restaurante me di cuenta que la camioneta de Peeta ya estaba ahí cuando llegamos, entramos y una de las meseras nos llevó a lo que sería nuestra mesa.

Había escuchado de este restaurante pero no había tenido oportunidad de conocer ninguno, la ronda de bebidas comenzaron y yo con ellas, pero comenzaría tranquila aun faltaba una gran parte del día y no quería terminarlo como el anterior. Nos ofrecieron varios platillos al centro, lo cual era genial porque me ayudaría con la parte de las bebidas, todo se veía muy rico y los meseros muy amables explicándonos los platillos.

Nos encontramos en una esquina del lugar, lo que creo que fue reservado, con grandes mesas donde todos nos situamos, sin poder controlarlo mis ojos buscaron a Peeta quien estaba casi del otro extremo cruzando mi lado, nuestras miradas se encontraron y el solo me sonrío antes de seguir con su conversación.

-Hola a todos, nuevamente les queremos dar las gracias por acompañarnos a mí y a mi hermosísima ya casi esposa -Dice Tresh mientras señala a Rue que se encontraba sentada cerca de donde él estaba parado con un micrófono en mano-En estos días tan especiales para nosotros, sabemos que tuvieron que hacer muchas cosas para poder acompañarnos y los apreciamos mas por eso. Esperamos que les guste este lugar también que esta increíble y aprovechando esta ocasión Rue pequeña, te quiero dedicar esta canción, se que tú sabrás porque la hace tan especial- Le dice guiñándole un ojo.

Todos le aplaudimos y se oyeron varios "aaahh que lindo" alrededor, era increíble ver a ese hombre que siempre me pareció tan serio, su piel moreno oscuro y complexión gruesa lo hacía aun más imponente que amigable pero Rue siempre supo cómo sacar lo mejor de él, así que la música comenzó.

_Ooh, baby, I love your way  
Everyday, yeah  
Ooh, baby, I love your way  
Everyday_

Todos automáticamente comenzamos a aplaudirle a Tresh no se si de ánimo o de emoción la cara de Rue no tenía precio. Los acordes de la canción no podrían ser mas a doc a la playa además de contagiosos.

_Shadows grow so long before my eyes  
And they're moving across the page  
Suddenly the day turns into night  
Far away from the city_

_But don't, oh no hesitate  
'Cause your love just won't wait_

_Ooh, baby, I love your way  
Everyday, yeah  
I wanna tell you I love your way  
Everyday  
I wanna be with you night and day_

Muchos comenzaron a corear con Tresh la canción, aplaudiendo o agitando sus manos, y algunos aprovecharon para bailar, en la improvisada pista, el ánimo en el restaurante era muy alegre sin tanto sin hacer falta tanto alcohol de por medio.

_Moon appears to shine and light the sky  
With the help from some fireflies  
I wonder how they have the power to shine, shine, shine  
Well I can see them under the pine_

_But don't, oh no no, hesitate, la di da  
'Cause your love just won't wait_

-Ves amiga, "don´t hesitate" (no dudes)- Me dice Jo dándome un codazo, lo que me hace reaccionar buscando a Peeta quien ya estaba viéndome y a comparación de otras veces nuestras miradas se mantuvieron fijas una a la otra, sus ojos sobresalían del mundo a pesar de la distancia en la que nos encontrábamos, y la música seguía.

_Ooh, baby, I love your way  
Everyday, yeah  
I wanna tell you I love your way  
Everyday, yeah  
I wanna be with you night and day  
Whoah baby, oh baby please_

_Everyday  
I will love, I will love hon  
I love your way  
Oh baby please_

De pronto noté que los labios de Peeta comenzaron a moverse, lo que creo cantando lo que seguía de la canción y su mirada aún más fija.

_I can see the __**sunset in your eyes**__  
Brown and __**gray**__ and blue besides  
Clouds are stalking islands in the sun  
I wish I could buy one, out of season_

Apenas terminó ese coro, y alguien casi tira su bebida sobre mí lo que hace que pierda el contacto visual con Peeta, cuando volteo a buscarlo de nuevo el ya no estaba sentado ahí, un sentimiento como de tristeza me invade.

_But don't, oh no no, hesitate, la di da  
'Cause your love just won't wait, just won't wait_

_Ooh, baby, I love your way  
Every, everyday, yeah  
I wanna tell you I love your way  
I wanna tell you, I will love your pretty ways  
I wanna be with you night and day  
Everyday and in everyway_

-Vamos baila conmigo- Me dice Peeta apareciendo de repente a mi lado.

-Pero no sé bailar- Le contesto con una sonrisa.

-Ya lo hemos hecho antes y aun conservo todos mis dedos- Y me jala a la "pista". Pone sus manos alrededor de mi cintura y me acerca mucho a él como en aquel baile, solo que ahora lo siento más conmigo, más cálido y relajado, y nos movemos mientras el baja su cabeza para poder seguir tarareando la canción en mi óído.

_Ooh, baby, I love your way  
Ooh baby, how I love your little ways, yeah  
I wanna tell you I love your way  
I wanna tell how I, I wanna tell you how I love your little ways  
I wanna be with you night and day_

_Ooh, baby, I love your way  
Ooh baby, baby, baby yeah  
I wanna tell you how I love your pretty ways_

Realmente me la estaba pasando bien, cuando la canción se termina, _la cual se me hizo muy corta, _comienza otra más movida pero Peeta no suelta sus manos de mi espalda baja, toma un momento más cuando me comienza a separar de sí y siento su aliento en mis labios…

* * *

De nuevo los personajes no me pertenecen. Tampoco la canción "Oh Baby I love your way" versión Big montain. Así como tampoco la franquicia del Señor Frogs, y creo que con tantas referencias ya saben en donde estoy situando la historia, los que no y estén interesados con gusto los saco de su duda es Playa del Carmen México. Por cierto usé la canción en inglés porque la que usaron traducida le quitaron la parte más importante que es la negrilla que les enfaticé. Bueno de nuevo gracias a todos por leer.


	18. Chapter 18

Katniss PDV

==Inicio de flashback==

Nuestros fines de semana se volvieron rutina, no me había dado cuenta en la comodidad que estaba hasta que esta cambió.

Primero llegó a nuestra casa una nueva roomate, una prima de Venia que tuvo que pedir el cambio de campus por una situación familiar y los Mellark por la cercanía a la familia se vieron comprometidos a hacerles espacio con Annie, al menos por el resto del semestre según dijeron.

Delly rápidamente se integró con nosotras, había algo en su personalidad que encajaba con las tres, compartió recamara con Annie, lo que me dejó a mí con Jo, al principio fue difícil nunca he sido buena con los cambios, siempre uso el mismo shampoo, el mismo jabón jaja entre menos cambios haya en mi vida me siento más estable. Como era nueva en la ciudad Delly no tenía amigos, así que empezamos a incluirla en nuestras idas al cine.

-Palomitas acarameladas y soda de manzana- Le digo a Peeta mientras me separo

-Si lo de siempre, pero cómpralas grandes ahora siempre te las acabas antes de que la película vaya a la mitad, mucho comer para alguien que dice que son demasiado empalagosas- Me dice Peeta mientras él hacía la fila para comprar los boletos de la función.

-¿Vienes Delly? A la mejor se te antoja algo de verlo y no es lo mismo el cine sin estar comiendo- Le digo mientras me encamino a la dulcería.

-Aquí tienen a su comprador oficial, y asegúrate que las compre grandes Delly por favor no confío mucho en ella, con tal de tener la razón- Le decía Peeta a Delly en voz alta casi gritándonos, yo solo le hice una mueca y seguí caminando.

-Entonces ¿Peeta y tu están saliendo?- Me preguntó Delly mientras hacíamos fila en la dulcería.

-Si te refieres a salir al cine, entonces sí, si te refieres a salir como citas, novios y esas cosas, entonces _No way- _Delly se queda muy seria como procesando la información o decidiendo que pedir, lo que sea el tema no regresa.

Peeta y yo, ya teníamos nuestro lugar favorito para sentarnos, y siempre yo a su lado izquierdo, teníamos todo coordinado como pasarnos las palomitas y compartir el refresco, no el popote, si ya se raro, pero así nos sentíamos más cómodos, y así fue como lo hicimos en esta ocasión, la película pasó como si nada, por lo general Peeta y yo solo compartíamos pequeños comentarios al oído, cosas simples como mi típica pregunta de si prefería a la actriz encima de Sandra Bullock o si el actor era mi favorito, esas eran de ley, y la otras trivialidades, me sentí tan mal cuando la película terminó porque se nos olvidó que iba Delly con nosotros.

Las siguientes ocasiones no sé si fue venganza o qué pero ella empezó a sentarse en medio, al principio creí que era lo justo, pero después ella ya lo daba por hecho, no fue igual estaba bien un par de veces, pero después de un mes con sus encantos era para que Delly tuviera más amigos, excepto que jamás le oí decir ni siquiera que hiciera algún intento por salir con alguien más, no tuve mucho tiempo para quejarme porque empezó mi laboratorio los viernes por las tardes, y yo me sentía contenta que Peeta tuviera con quien hacerse compañía y no sentirme culpable por "abandonarlo".

Peeta y yo temíamos rato esperando el estreno de una nueva película de Sandra Bullock, él por lo pervertido que era (al menos así le decía yo) y yo por la historia, siempre me han llamado la atención las historias de supervivencia, "Un sueño posible" (the blinde side) lo era; así que estuvimos  
planeando el estreno por días, un jueves antes estuvimos compartiendo mensajes.

P: Será mejor que no me dejes plantado esta vez.

K: No sé por qué dices eso pero Delly está ahí para acompañarte en dado caso, no te había oído quejarte.

P: No me has oído porque casi no nos hemos visto

K: No es mi culpa que no pueda escoger una función más tarde.

P: Como si lo hubieras propuesto

K: Claro que lo he hecho como hace dos viernes

P: No se dé que hablas Katylove, pero como escusa es muy buena.

K: No lo es pregúntale a Delly.

P: No me dijo nada

K: Ya no importa, esta no me la pierdo y no por las razones pervertidas que alguien más tiene

P: Dicen que las rubias se divierten más ¿o son más divertidas?

K: Es todo un sueño erótico entonces para ti, Sandra de rubia.

P: +_+

K: Te veo luego, quiero terminar este experimento temprano.

Seneca era mi asesor de laboratorio, muy agradable y he de decir que nada mal parecido, en ocasiones me acompañaba cerca del departamento cuando terminábamos muy tarde, porque decía que se sentiría mejor sabiendo que iba segura a tan altas horas de la noche, una que otra vez me había invitado a cenar después del laboratorio, y nunca me había sentido cómoda aceptándola.

-Everdeen no te había visto con tanta prisa en lo que va del laboratorio- Me decía Seneca mientras programaba uno de los robots.

-Hoy si quiero salir temprano, ya tengo los boletos para la función de las 8pm, y no quisiera perder mi dinero- Le contesté tratando de perder la concentración en lo que hacía.

-De casualidad no será la de ¿Un sueño posible, de Sandra Bullock?- Me preguntó acercándose.

-Si esa misma, Peeta y yo tenemos esperándola desde hace rato- Le contesto.

-Ah Peeta ¿tu novio? Lo he visto algunas veces cuando pasa a saludarte- Me contesta, mirando mi programa.

-Si Peeta que ha venido algunas veces, pero no somos novios ni estamos saliendo se puede decir que es mi mejor amigo- Y era verdad, él y yo solíamos compartirnos todo.

-El experimento va muy bien no creo que pierdas tus boletos, por cierto yo también iré con unos amigos, por ahí te veo- Me dice mientras se aleja a revisar a los otros compañeros.

El rato se me pasó rápido, y ya me dirigía al cine a toda prisa cuando recibo un mensaje de Peeta:

"Vamos tarde, espéranos en el estacionamiento del segundo piso"

Su mensaje al principio no fue cuestionado generalmente era yo la corta de tiempo pero jamás nos habíamos quedado de ver en el segundo piso, quizás Delly ya le había dicho que yo había comprado nuestros boletos.

Eran las 7:50 y aún no aparecían, pero a quien si vi fue a Seneca que se acercaba con un grupo de sus amigos, se para a saludarme.

-Ey, si sabes que la película se proyecta en la sala verdad- Me dice Seneca sonriente

-Ja-ja si bueno no han de tardar mis amigos- Le digo tapándome un poco con mi sweater ya que empezaba a refrescar, esas olas de frío que anuncian la próxima llegada del invierno.

-Te importa si espero aquí contigo, no es seguro que una chica está sola en estos lugares a estas horas- Dice Seneca.

-No es para tanto, y no quiero que te pierdas la película puedes irte yendo estoy segura que no tardan- Se despide y me quedo de nuevo esperando. Intenté marcarles pero siempre me mandaba al buzón, mis esperanzas decayeron cuando casi a las 8:30 un grupo de personas salían del cine, al parecer una función se había terminado.

Me hice aun lado para dejarlos pasar, cuando logro reconocer una espalda conocida y del brazo de otra melena rubia conocida, eran Peeta y Delly que venían saliendo de la función, sentí que la sangre me hervía podrían haber tenido la decencia de haberme dicho que habían cambiado los planes. Me acerco con paso decidido.

-Si esto es una venganza por las veces que no he podido venir con ustedes, dense por pagados de aquí a diez años- Les digo con tono firme.

-Katniss? No entiendo porque estas molesta- Me contesta Peeta con voz extrañada.

-Si cálmate no tienes porque hablarnos así somos tus amigos- Le dice Delly que aun sigue colgada del brazo de Peeta.

-Ja! Si tan amigos somos pudieron haberme informado del cambio de planes- y volteo a ver fijamente a Peeta- Sabias como quería verla, teníamos días planeando esto- Le digo de tal forma que solo él pueda oírlo pero aún enojada.

-Y por eso no sé con qué cara vienes y reclamas- Me dice ahora el y reconozco esa mirada.

-Por Dios Peeta estás loco, no sé que de hablas- Le contesto ya desesperándome.

-Creo que la que pasa demasiado tiempo metida en ese laboratorio o ¿será otro la razón?- Me dice de la nada, ¿de que habla?

Esto ya me estaba cansando, para haber sido él quien cambio la hora y no contestó su teléfono estaba dándole la vuelta a todo esto.

-Si sigues con eso no llegaremos a ningún lado, hablamos cuando tus cables no estén cruzados- Le digo mientras les doy la espalda.

Me fui, y a partir de ahí era Annie la que me comentaba sobre las funciones y películas que verían los viernes y siempre eran cuando aun no terminaba mi laboratorio; los sábados comencé a hacer mi servicio social en un campo a una hora de la ciudad era instructora de arco, como quería terminarlo lo más pronto posible casi siempre terminaba regresando al departamento súper tarde y directo a la cama; los domingos me las arreglaba para mantenerme ocupada, solo de vez en cuando Jo me sonsacaba para que la acompañara a algún lado.

Hasta que un viernes finalmente accedí a ir con Seneca al cine, iríamos con otros de sus amigos pero él me esperó abajo del departamento para que pudiera dejar unas cosas y no cargarlas durante todo el rato, antes de bajar me topo a Annie en las escaleras y apenas la saludo; Seneca es un buen tipo, aunque no compartíamos muchos gustos y a mí no me gustan los cambios sabía que abrirme un poco más a la idea de conocer personas, y los amigos de él en la mayoría eran graduados con trabajos muy interesantes, claro que no pudimos hablar mucho de ello en aquel momento.

Cuando la función terminó, me día cuenta que había olvidado mi sweater en el asiento.

-No me tardo voy corriendo por él, no es necesario que me acompañes- Le decía a Seneca que estaba decidido a ir conmigo, pero pude zafarme no tenía caso traerlo de guardaespaldas.

Cuando vengo de regreso con mi sweater en mano, busco con mi mirada al "nuevo" grupo de amigos con los que iba, pero lo que encuentro es a una pareja conocida besándose, a Peeta y a Delly besándose en un rincón del cine. El estómago se me revolvió al igual que mi cabeza con un millón de pensamientos, entonces era por eso que siempre iban a horarios que yo no podía, hubiera sido mejor que me lo dijeran de frente, cobardes.

-¿Todo bien?- Me dice Seneca que terminó encontrándome primero. A parte mí mirada lo más rápido para que no se diera cuenta y no hiciera preguntas que no puedo ni yo misma contestar.

-Si todo bien, ¿nos vamos?- Contesté esperando apresurar el paso.

-Claro, ¿estás segura? Parece que viste a un fantasma- Continúo diciéndome mientras seguíamos caminando.

== Fin del flashback==

Y porque me acuerdo de todo esto, porque sobre el hombro de Peeta veo un rostro conocido acercarse.

Cuando menos pensé lo tomó de su abrazo haciendo que se volteara y lo tenía en un fuerte abrazo. _En mis narices._

-Peeta!, cuanto tiempo, cuando me dijeron que estarías aquí moví todo para poder venir, y llegué lo más pronto que pude, espero no haberme perdido de mucho, bueno tendrás que ponerme al tanto- Decía Delly sin parar, como si fuera un anfibio que no necesitara aire.

-Hola Delly, que gusto de verte también- Le contestó Peeta separándola de él.

-Hola a ti también- Le digo ante el notable esfuerzo por ignorarme.

-Hola Katy, sorry no te había visto ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué dicen las chicas?- Me dice con voz fingida, como si le hubiera hecho algo para que dejara de ser sincera.

-¿Katy? ¿En serio Delly?- Le digo para no hacer pasar desapercibido su "error".

-Uy alguien está muy delicada- Me contesta y enseguida se dirige a Peeta- Porque no mejor me invitas un coctel y nos ponemos al día en lo que a KATNISS se le baja el humor- Le dice tomándolo del antebrazo y arrastrándolo lejos de mí.

Peeta no es ningún débil de carácter sino que es una persona complaciente, y es en estos momentos que me gustaría que fuera yo a la que complacieran.

Peeta me voltea a ver con cara de lo-siento o sálvame-de-esta, no lo entiendo, pero si él quisiera quedarse es lo suficientemente grande para hacerlo, así que yo solo

Lo dejé ir otra vez…

Y busco un asiento al lado de Johanna un poco de su humor no me vendría mal para sacarme esa imagen de mi cabeza.

-¿Por qué dejaste que esa lobuky se lo llevara? – Me dice Jo en cuanto me siento.

-¿Así te expresas de tu compañera?- Le digo como para cambiar el tema.

-Esa perra nunca me calló bien y lo sabes, así que si algo no soy es hipócrita, así que contéstame-Me dice Jo sin poderme zafar del tema.

-Lo dices como si me perteneciera o algo así, lo que sabes que de ninguna forma lo es-Le contesto

-Y no lo será nunca si sigues con esa actitud- Me contesta sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

-Johanna ya sabes lo que pasó, el se fue no quiso sabe más de mi, ¿recuerdas?- Le digo también en forma desafiante, como si alguien pudiera desafiar a Johanna.

-Mira Katniss lo de descerebrada te sigue quedando muy corto, si tan solo escucharas lo que Annie tiene que decirte tal ve podrías ampliar tu panorama- Me dice mientras toma un bocado a unos maricos que estaban en el centro.

-Jo sabes que tenemos como regla que Annie no debe meterse en los temas que conciernen a Peeta y a mí, ella nos quiere a los dos y no es justo ponerla en esta situación- Le digo alcanzando el guacamole.

-Creo que eso es algo que ella debe de decidir, eso sería lo justo- me habla con la boca llena, pero sé que da por cerrado el tema pues sabe que tiene razón.

Pero no entiendo que podría decirme Annie que pudiera cambiar la historia, jamás recuperaríamos el tiempo perdido, pero tal vez podrías recuperar ¿algo más?…

* * *

Aquí está este capítulo para darles más información de aquello que pasó entre ellos y por lo que se separaron por tanto tiempo. Les doy otra vez las gracias por agregarme como su favorito, follower y sus reviews.


	19. Chapter 19

Katniss PDV

Johanna por fin había dejado de molestarme y nos dedicamos a comer y beber un poco riéndonos de algunos conocidos que ya hacían el ridículo, cuando vemos entre la gente que bailaba en la improvisada pista a Finnick y a Annie en medio de un baile muy caliente.

-Oye Jo ¿Desde cuándo esos dos?- Le preguntaba señalando con el dedo hacía donde Annie y Finnick se encontraban.

-Desde la alberca se le abalanzó- Me contestó.

-Ese Finnick no pierde el tiempo- Le digo.

-¿Quien dijo Finnick?, Annie es la que no pierde el tiempo descerebrada ¿Donde estuviste todo el rato en la mañana? Lo vio haciendo esas poses y decidió que era el amor de su vida… del momento al menos- Me dice con voz sarcástica.

-Tu sabes que ella está en la búsqueda del amor, es una romántica no es su culpa que aún no lo haya encontrado, además no eres tu quien dice que hay que besar a muchos sapos para saber cuál de ellos se convirtió en príncipe (_si, distorsionado ¿no?)_- Le contesto sin dejar de verlos, y aunque parezca ridículo la conexión entre ellos es notoria.

Al poco rato los dos se acercan a la mesa quedando Fin al lado mío y a su otro lado Annie.

-No te vendría nada mal un baile conmigo para que se te quite esa cara KittyKat- Me dice Fin mientras toma de la mano a Annie.

-Si Katniss necesitas cambiar esa cara, no solo esto es una fiesta sino estamos en la playa de vacaciones después de tanto tiempo de no vernos- Me dice Annie.

-Gracias a ambos por decir que tengo la cara de limón agrio, y les recuerdo que no se me da eso de bailar- Les digo a los dos.

-No me pareció eso cuando te vi bailar con Peeta- Me dice Fin con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Digamos que con el tengo un poco de práctica- le contesto sin voltear a verlo esperando que entendiera que no quería continuar el tema por ahí.

-Por cierto donde esta ese hermano mío- Pregunta Annie.

-Esta mensa que se lo volvió a dejar a Delly- Interviene Johanna dándome un golpe en el antebrazo.

-Ya le dije que hable contigo pero no me hace caso tal vez tú la puedas convencerla- Continua diciendo mientras se levanta para evitar que le regrese el golpe.

-¡Qué! ¿Esta Delly aquí?- Dice Annie sorprendida, yo solo asiento con la cabeza.

-¿Quién es Delly?- Pregunta Finnick.

Y entre un pequeño grupo Annie logra encontrar a Delly y la señala con el dedo –Aquella tipa- Le dice

-¿Como conocen a Delly Cartwright?- Pregunta Finnick bastante sorprendido.

-Creo que la pregunta deberíamos de hacerla nosotras, pero para que preguntar lo obvio cuando se trata de ti- Le digo a Fin.

-Pues les informo que ella comenzó a estudiar en mi universidad y no tuvo la dicha de conocer mis talentos, pero ella fue muy conocida por los suyos-Nos dice.

-¿Y qué hace tu rubio con ella?- Pregunta volteándome a ver.

-No es mi rubio- Le contesto con la mirada retante, esperando nuevamente que deje el tema.

-¿Entonces de donde la conocen?- Insiste Fin, ahora viendo a Annie.

-Fue nuestra compañera de departamento casi durante nuestro primer semestre en la universidad, casi porque llegó comenzado- Le contesta Annie.

-Mira que es pequeño el mundo- Dijo soltando una pequeña carcajada- Y me imagino que no les dijo porque-No era pregunta era una afirmación lo que decía Fin.

-Algo sobre un problema familiar, de alguna manera ella conoce a Venia, la familia de Venia es muy amiga de nuestra familia y pidieron el favor de darle techo porque por ser ya inicio de semestre le fue complicado encontrar donde vivir- Le contó Annie a Finnick.

-¡Complicado para Delly mis tobillos!- Contestó Finnick

-Podrías aclararnos un poco más sobre los talentos de ella así entendemos mejor el chiste- Le dice Annie sonando indignada. Yo solo permanecía callada, no sé porque me interesaba el tema. Tal vez porque su mano no dejaba el brazo de Peeta (maldita lobuki)

-¿Alguna de ustedes supo que estaba estudiando?- Preguntó Finnick.

Ya no pude seguir con la conversación porque en eso Gale se sienta al otro lado mío, se notada más tranquilo.

-¿Qué hay tan interesante por allá que no dejas de ver?- Me pregunta Gale siguiendo mi mirada.

-Nada- Le contesto desviándola.

-No creo que estés viendo a la nueva chica que acaba de llegar y que saludó tan efusivamente al loverboy y que ahora no le quita las manos de encima- Me dice Gale con tono sarcástico.

Encojo mis hombros y trato de parecer indiferente.

-Claro que no, Katniss Everdeen no podría sentir celos, ni amor, ni nada parecido, y lo digo bien no quiero pelear-Me dice cuando ve que empiezo a poner cara de enojo.

-Vamos nena anímate- Me dice mientras me toma de la mano y me arrastra para salir de la mesa.

-Sabes que no bailo- Le digo a Gale.

-¿Quién dijo que bailaríamos?- Me contesta.

-¿Entonces a donde vamos?- Le pregunto sin dejar de caminar.

-Al bar por unos shots para que entres en ambiente y cambies esa cara, (_de nuevo con la cara debo considerar seriamente ir al baño a verme al espejo)_, seguro que puedes hacerle competencia a la chica que está dando el show- Me dice señalando en el bar a Johanna.

¡Go, go go! Todos animaban a Jo para que siguiera con los shots de tequila.

-¡Toma eso Thom!- Le gritaba Jo mientras se tomaba el ultimo shot

-Estas loco Gale si crees que voy a entrarle, que no entendiste nada la otra noche que te vomité encima- Le dije gritándole al oído, para que me oyera entre los otros sonidos que estaban alrededor.

-Fue muy divertido verte perdiendo la etiqueta, y esta vez no intentaré besarte… al menos ebria- Terminó diciendo esto último en voz baja y guiñándome un ojo. Yo solo le volteo los ojos y niego con mi cabeza.

-Vamos Kat estoy segura que lo puedes hacer mejor que este marica de Thom- Me grita Jo mientras se acerca a nosotros.

-No gracias paso, quiero llegar al final de la noche- Le digo también gritándole.

-Tu debes ser Gale, pena por ti aquí la descerebrada te dejó marcado- Le dice Jo acercándose para presentarse con Gale.

-Seguro, ¿Quién no lo haría?- Le contesta como si fuera lo más natural.

-No sé el que te haya vomitado no te deja con muy buena reputación, seguro eres malísimo besando- Le dice

-Puedo probar lo contrario en cuanto quiera- Le contesta sin parecer intimidado a las acusaciones.

-Tal vez te tome la palabra, cuando haya pasado a la inconsciencia- Le dice al final soltando una gran carcajada. Y los dos la seguimos con las risas.

-Tú sí que no pierdes el tiempo- Dice Delly que se acercó con Peeta donde estaba Thom y que apenas logré darme cuenta que se habían movido.

-Y yo tampoco te veo muy desatendida- Le contesta Jo. Mientras sentía la mirada penetrante de Peeta.

-Ven Mellark necesitas rescatar la dignidad de tu amigo- Le grita Thom, acercándole unos shots. Pero Peeta no deja de verme.

En eso Finnick se acerca a propósito a él como en forma de abrazo para decirme al oído- Realmente necesitas hablar con Annie, viene enseguida- El aroma de su perfume me intoxica, Fin es muy varonil, con una voz muy cautivadora, pero como ya lo comprobamos no tenemos química, así que no provoca en mi lo que una simple mirada azul hace, y en este momento la siento aún más intensa.

Volteo a ver a Peeta quien tiene sus puños cerrados casi color blanco. Delly intenta desviar su atención hacia ella, pero Peeta está demasiado metido en sus pensamientos.

-Vamos Mellark pruébanos que no eres un marica como tu amigo- Le grita Jo quien ya le pide al del bar que sirva los shots.

-No hay nada que probar- Se limita a contestar Peeta.

-Si así contestan los maricas- Continua provocándolo Jo.

-Sin embargo lo haré si apostamos algo interesante- Le dice Peeta, quitándome la mirada por primera vez desde que llegó al bar.

-Esa canción si me gusta- Le dice Jo con una gran sonrisa.

- Que te parece esto, si yo gano Gale besará a Katniss por 3 minutos en el privado- Lo dice señalándolo- Pero si tu ganas… tu lo harás- Le dice haciendo una mueca divertida al final.

Los colores se me suben a la cara y sé que hay humo por salirme de las orejas.

-No recuerdo estar en esta ridícula competencia como para que me apuesten- Les grito y sé que saben que estoy muy molesta. –Les digo que no soy ningún estúpido vaso aquí en la mesa- Les sigo gritando pero ambos sostienen la mirada en forma retante entre ellos como si nada mas existiera.

-A la cuenta de tres, el que termine primero con estos shots gana- Grita Thom.

Y Gale me rodea con su abrazo, lo que Peeta no pasa desapercibido.

-Bien, lista como siempre- Le dice Jo a Thom. Peeta solo asiente con su cabeza volviendo a la mirada retante con Johanna.

No me fije que estábamos rodeados de tanta gente, _en qué momento todo mundo dejó sus mesas._

Y el lugar entero comienza a contar ¡Uno, dos, yaaaa!

Por alguna razón que desconozco, _aja, _me quedo a ver la ridícula competencia; Jo comienza muy bien parece agua lo que toma y no tequila no cabe duda que la práctica la ha hecho maestra en este tipo de cosas, por lo que dudo que haya quien ni siquiera la iguale, menos Peeta, y trago saliva de pensar que estaré en ese privado con Gale y casi en mis cinco sentidos, se que Jo no me dejará negarme a cumplir SU apuesta, _estúpida Johanna no ha cambiado en nada, _¿Estaría tan molesta si pensara que es Peeta el que puede ganar?

Entonces pongo mi atención en él y para mi sorpresa van iguales, y sé que me he sonrojado al pensar en la posibilidad que podría ganar él, sacudo mi cabeza a quien engaño, para el cuarto shot en cosa de un segundo Jo voltea a verme me guiña un ojo y comienza como a querer vomitar, todos ahí empiezan a gritar, y ella se lleva la mano al estómago y moviendo la cabeza diciendo suficiente. Por Dios, esto lo había planeado, claro que ella jamás se rendiría ante un reto así.

Thom toma el brazo de Peeta y lo levanta en señal de triunfo, cuando siento que Gale aprieta demasiado de mi, volteo a verlo y tiene su mirada perdida, me sacudo para que me suelte esta por lastimarme de verdad, y sacude su cabeza como volviendo de donde estaba.

-Lo siento-Me dice al oído.

Cuando alguien toma de mi mano y me jala –Hora de reclamar mi premio- Me dice Peeta con voz imperativa y una mirada que apenas conozco, lo cual me desorienta y mis pies siguen los suyos.

Al pasar por un lado de Johanna me da de forma disimulada una palmada en la espalda y continua con su teatro de "perdedora", y volteo al frente casi al llegar al famoso privado, y mi corazón comienza a acelerarse, se que si la música no fuera tan alta todos podrían escucharlo; mis manos comienzan a sudar, y pienso si Peeta lo habrá notado, y de pronto entro en pánico ¿Qué pasará una vez que estemos del otro lado de esta puerta? La determinación en el paso de Peeta es firme y segura, a comparación de la mía, demonios, a comparación de cualquier soldado.

Con un brusco golpe cierra la puerta detrás de nosotros, y yo me quedo mirando al suelo, sin saber que esperar, tal vez el hubiera deseado que fuera Delly la que está aquí con él y no yo, pero ante la presión de todos a fuera no pudo esquivar este "castigo". ¿Debería de hacer algo para liberarlo de él?

De pronto siento que su mano toma mi barbilla y me la levanta para que voltee a verlo, su mirada está llena de emociones, y empiezo a reconocer al Peeta que hace años no veía, con un azul tan sereno como vaivén del agua pero tan intenso como las olas más altas; con la otra mano aparta un mechón de cabello que caía sobre mi cara y la coloca a tras de mi oreja, sus dedos logran acariciar parte de mi cara cuando pasan por ella, y comienzo a sentir un gran cosquilleo dentro de mí, mis manos se encuentran a mi costado, realmente estoy a la expectativa de que es lo que pasará, los sonidos en este salón están más aislados que afuera, y sé que mi respiración se comienza acelerar por los nervios del momento, como si aún estuviera en el colegio, como si aún creyera en el amor, y esa palabra se queda retumbando en mi cabeza, _pero este no es el momento para esa complicación Katniss._

Poniendo una mano a cada lado de mi cara, en forma de susurro me dice –No sabes el efecto que tienes en mí-

Y siento sus suaves labios sobre los míos, me toma menos de un segundo en reaccionar ante él cuando comienzo a devolverle el beso, jamás he sentido algo así, el beso es tierno, cálido y un poco tímido, y sé que si estuviéramos más cerca Peeta pudiera sentir que mi corazón está por salirse del pecho de tan fuerte que late, y de forma inconsciente mis manos suben a sus antebrazos, no recordaba que fueran tan firmes, ante este movimiento Peeta baja una de sus manos a mi cintura acercándome más a él, y comienzo a sentir una necesidad de tomar más de él, y el beso comienza a intensificarse, y ahora mis manos viajan a su cuello, buscando acariciar sus rubios rizos, al diablo con el aire he respirado por mucho tiempo, lo que menos quería era apartarme de esos labios.

Y un sonido detrás de la puerta logra romper con el hechizo haciendo que nos separemos un poco, sin que Peeta deje de abrazarme o yo de mover mis manos en su cuello-¡Son tres minutos no tres horas!- Reconozco la voz de Jo al otro lado.

Poniendo su frente sobre la mía, Peeta da un gran suspiro antes de responder

-No es tu problema- Le grita.

-Lo es cuando ya todos se están yendo-Nos contesta de regreso.

Y sé que nuestro tiempo se ha acabo y una gran tristeza se apodera de mi.

Cuando salimos, nos espera Johanna con una cara de pervertida que apenas puede con ella.

-Vaya al menos no lo has vomitado- Nos dice Jo.

Peeta camina atrás de mí sin decir nada, está muy cerca pero sin tocarme, cuando de pronto no lo siento más.

-Espero que no hayas sufrido tanto de tu castigo, estaba esperándote para irme contigo- Le dice Delly tomándolo nuevamente de su brazo, el brazo que hace unos instante me abrazaba a mí.

Nuestras miradas se cruzan y me pregunto qué hará, la ansiedad puede más conmigo así que sigo caminando sin esperar que pasará, el corazón me duele de pensar y subo al autobús sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Gracias por seguir leyendo.


	20. Chapter 20

**Katniss PDV**

El camino al hotel no fue tan largo como hubiera querido, enfrentarme a lo que venía ahora que Delly había regresado no era de mi agrado obviamente, pero la tormenta de sentimientos que me invaden es por mucho lo peor de todo esto. Aún siento sus labios cálidos sobre los míos, y es un beso muy diferente al que alguien alguna vez me ha dado, incluso al primer beso que Peeta y yo nos dimos.

-Tierra llamando a Katniss, responda Katniss- Me llamaba Jo riéndose de mi

-Ya llegamos, mueve tu trasero que tenemos que hablar- Continuo diciéndome una vez que notó que había vuelto del planeta donde andaba.

-¿Dónde está Annie?- Pregunté al pie del autobús, ya se habían bajado todos y no la vi salir, incluso Finnick estaba afuera.

-No se vino en el autobús, obviamente no lo notaste, se regresó con su hermano- Me contesta Johanna una vez que comenzamos a caminar hacia dentro del hotel.

-¡Oh!- Fue lo único que dije mientras la seguía, y volteando alrededor noto que la camioneta de Peeta ya estaba estacionado, sin nadie a bordo.

-Aún nos queda una hora antes de la famosa sesión de masaje en pareja, muy buena para bajar todo lo que comimos- Dice Prim quien nos acaba de alcanzar en el pasillo principal.

-Con estas distancias que recorremos hasta la habitación son de gran ayuda, llegaré directo a dormir- Les comento.

-Pero ahora si con los ojos cerrados- Dice Jo

-Aunque ya sabemos de que serán tus sueños- Continua Prim.

-Cuufmedos- Dice como tosiendo Jo.

-Muy graciosas, se creen tan listas- Les contesto. Y no hablamos más hasta que nos despedimos en el elevador y yo sin darme cuenta me bajé con ellas, y decidí tomar las escaleras, solo era un piso más. Pero justo antes del último escalón escucho una voz conocida.

-No puedo creer Peeta que ya se te haya olvidado todo lo que pasó- La voz carraspienta que identifiqué como la de Delly.

-Creo que lo menos que debió de haber hecho en aquel entonces era apoyarte y en lugar de eso… bueno tú ya sabes- Apenas me asomé para ver la escena sin interrumpirla, Peeta permanecía serio mirando al piso casi ignorándola (_lo que en el fondo me dio alegría_)

-Mira ya sé que no hay mucho que pueda decir ahora, los hechos hablan más que mil palabras, y bueno… - Delly lo tomaba del brazo y buscaba su mirada, pero Peeta seguía como en otro mundo.

-Cariño, ya sabes que aquí estoy para ti, siempre seré tu incondicional y lo he sido a pesar de todo este tiempo- Continuaba diciéndole con un voz que intentó hacer melosa. Pero aun así Peeta no la miraba ni reaccionaba a su contacto.

Pero ¿De qué hablaba Delly? ¿Por qué tenía a Peeta así?

No pude evitar sentir un nudo en mi estomago al ver su cercanía, pero me escondí de nuevo en la escalera esperando no ser notada; esta escena no es nada a lo último que pude ver de ellos hace algunos años pero no me pasó desapercibida.

-Bueno, yo… voy a descansar un poco- Escucho finalmente la voz de Peeta.

-Si claro cariño nos vemos al rato yo también tengo que descansar- Le responde ella.

Espero un poco hasta escuchar la puerta, aguantándome las ganas de asomarme, quizás su despedida no me agrade del todo. Pero quería ver _¿desde cuándo me convertí en masoquista?_

En eso escucho que se acercan unos pasos y decido salir de mi "escondite"

-¿Cuánto tienes ahí?- Sin más me pregunta Delly. Y la paso de largo sin molestarme en contestarle.

-Te hice una pregunta- Me dice con voz fuerte para asegurarse que la escuche.

-El que tenga- Me limito a contestarle.

-¿Qué más se puede esperar de ti?- Me dice y sé que lo hace para provocarme.

-Mucho menos que tu de la "señorita" que nos encontró hace unos momentos en el restaurant, ¿Qué el viento cambio de dirección y con eso se llevó tu humor, que diablos… tus modales?- Le digo desde donde estoy.

-Y supongo que vienes como siempre de rogona con Peeta, pierdes tu tiempo- Me dice

-Necesitas informarte antes de hablar Delly, yo tengo mi habitación aquí- Le contesto

-¿Cómo, compartes habitación con Peeta?- La cara de Delly era de retrato.

-Puede ser- Le digo con una mueca mientras me sigo acercando a "su" puerta, aprovechando el mal entendido.

Delly camina rápido para alcanzarme antes de que pueda deslizar mi llave por la puerta de "Peeta".

-Escúchame bien, lo hice una vez y lo haré las veces que sean necesarias, él no es para ti, tu no lo mereces- Me dice con veneno en sus ojos, rabia en sus palabras y apretándome con su mano mi antebrazo.

¿Quién es ella? ¿Y porque se comporta así? Mi cara debe decirlo todo porque hace una mueca en su boca retrocediendo un poco.

-Nt nt nt- Decía moviendo la cabeza- Sigues siendo una perra ingenua- Me dice con un tonito envenenador- lo que hace que me empiece a subir la sangre.

-¿Todavía no lo entiendes?- Dice viéndome a los ojos como buscando algo- ¡Si que soy buena!- Lo dice mientras aplaude para ella misma.

Pero yo sigo sin entender nada, mi mente está trabajando al mil por hora pero aún nada tiene coherencia.

-Bueno no seré yo quien lo diga, solo que te quede esto muy claro- Me dice apartándose el pelo de su cara, como para que no me perdiera nada de su rostro (_como si fuera muy bonito_)

-Un hombre como Peeta jamás perdonará a un "amigo" que no haya estado para él en los momentos más duros, y no habrá quien diga lo contrario- Termina diciéndome esto último apuntándome con su dedo en mi pecho en forma de amenaza.

-Estas loca Delly, deja de tomar tantas pastillas y mejor tratate con un especialista- Le digo apartando su mano de mi.

Pero algún nervio toqué que la rabia la descontrola y trata de abalanzarse sobre mí, la esquivo y me meto a mi habitación cerrando la puerta atrás de mí, y solo escucho un portazo como si la hubiera pateado. ¡_Que le pasa a esta loca! _

Me quedo recostaba sobre la puerta aún procesando sus palabras, no puedo estar tan perdida, y después de unos momentos más…¡Lo entiendo! Es como si la luz hubiera iluminado mi cabeza cayéndose una gran venda de los ojos…

El conocimiento me llega como una ola de agua muy fría y me quedo paralizada llevando mis manos a la cabeza como si por todo lo que se descubría ante mis ojos fuera demasiado que no podría sostenerse por sí sola.

Después de un rato así salgo de mi shock y decido recostarme un poco para recargar algo de energías, tenía que hacer un plan o algo, esto no se quedaría así pero era mi palabra con la de ella, y supe que con la buena actuación que ha estado haciendo Delly no sería nada fácil; admito que en este momento Glimmer me caía mucho mejor que ella, al menos Glimmer hacía las cosas de frente y no andaba como víbora de cascabel arrastrandose y haciendo dobles caras.

Después de la siesta, me refresqué un poco y me cambie de ropa, busque otro bikini de dos piezas, este con cuello halter, el top era verde y la parte de abajo tenía bolas rosa fucsia que al principio me pareció extraño pero ya puesto me gustaba como se veía. Tomé un blusón blanco como de manta casi transparente, después de todo no ocupaba mucha ropa iba a la famosa sesión de spa en pareja y esta era una oportunidad que no iba a desaprovechar.

Una vez lista, tomo mi bolsa y me aseguro de cargar con la llave del cuarto, pero cuando intento abrir la puerta la jaladera esta dura, y comienzo a luchar con ella…

* * *

**Peeta PDV**

-De veras hermano estoy tan mareada que si me voy en ese autobús voy a vomitarle a todos encima- Me decía Annie mientras me seguía a la camioneta que había rentado.

-Annie no tienes porque darme explicaciones, eres mi hermana y claro que puedes venir conmigo- Le contesto, y escucho un sonido que no distingo de la boca de Delly quien nos seguía de cerca.

Me subo a la camioneta y Annie decide irse atrás en caso de que siguiera sintiéndose mal.

-Delly, que gusto nos dio volver a verte, después de tanto tiempo sin saber nada de ti, nos has tratado como extrañas- Le decía Annie en un tono que le conozco a mi hermana no indica nada bueno.

-Bueno, si ya sabes súper ocupada pero en cuanto me llegó la invitación de Rue supe que era la oportunidad perfecta para verlos a todos de nuevo y ponernos al día, ¿no es así Peeta?- Dice Delly y no entiendo porque me meta en la conversación, yo solo asiento con la cabeza.

-Cualquiera diría que te tratamos muy mal en el tiempo que viviste con nosotras- Continuo Annie como si fuera otro tema al que Delly le había contestado.

-Para nada Annie- Se limita a contestar Delly.

-Por cierto Delly, he estado tratando de acordarme que estudiaste como casi nunca hablabas de ello- Le dice Annie acercándose al espacio entre los asientos de Delly y mío.

-Bueno no creí que les interesaría como siempre ustedes andaban juntas y así y yo por mi lado- Le contestaba sin voltear a ver a mi hermana.

De pronto dejé de disfrutar el paisaje que nos regalaba el camino de regreso al hotel, se que Annie quería llegar a un punto con todo esto.

-Para nada, recuerdo que te acoplaste muy bien, sobre todo con Peeta- Le dice Annie sobando mi brazo

-Pero no has contestado mi pregunta- Le insiste.

Por alguna razón que se me hace tonta Delly no le contesta y hace como que se distrae con un hotel que pasamos.

-Sistemas informáticos- Le contesto yo, sacando a Delly de su "trance", voltea a verme y solo sonríe.

-De haberlo sabido estoy segura que no se me hubiera olvidado porque suena una carrera muy interesante- Le dice, a lo que Delly solo le sonríe.

-Por cierto, sabías que Finnick iba a la misma universidad de la que Delly fue transferida- Decía Annie pero para mí no para Delly. Cierto que los vi platicar mucho durante la comida, también lo vi con Katniss, el tipo tenía para todas y sé que debo hablar con mi hermanita antes de que se le rompa el corazón… otra vez.

-¿A sí?, como estuve tan poco tiempo no me acuerdo de casi nadie, ya sabes con las prisas del cambio y eso- Le contestaba Delly.

-Que curioso, él si se acuerda te ti, al menos de lo que se decía- Le dice Annie con determinación y una mirada que pocas veces le he visto por lo general ella siempre es amable con todo el mundo.

Y de pronto Delly comienza a decir entre sollozos, cosas que apenas puedo entenderle como que los chismes de la gente, que les gusta burlarse del dolor ajeno, y cosas de ella que la hacen ver muy afectada.

-Porque no mejor nos dices la verdad- Le decía Annie como acorralándola.

-¡Basta Annie!, ¿Que no ves como la pone?, me extraña de ti- Le digo a mi hermana esperando que pare esto.

Afortunadamente faltaba poco para llegar al hotel, y lo hicimos en silencio los tres, una vez que nos bajamos me disculpé con Delly y tomé a Annie del brazo para apartarla y hablar con ella en forma más privada.

-¡Estas loca!, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Demasiado alcohol? O ese tipo de ¿te tiene trastornada?- Le digo a Annie una vez que me cercioro que no hay nadie cerca, no me gusta hacer escenas.

-No Peeta, ¿Qué te pasa a ti? ¿Qué no te das cuenta?- Me dice sin dejar de verme a los ojos.

-¿A qué se debió todo ese interrogatorio?, un poco tarde como para despertar interés en ella, ¿no crees?- Le digo tratando de tranquilizarme.

-Peeta, ¿Qué no lo ves? Ella es la razón por la que…- Y la interrumpo.

-No Annie, no vayas por ahí, si Katniss y yo dejamos de ser amigos no tiene que ver con Delly al contrario sin ella apoyándome hubiera sido más difícil todo- Le digo volviendo a mi desesperación.

-Escúchame por una vez, jamás has permitido que me "meta" en ese tema- Me dice haciendo las señas de las comillas con sus dedos

-Pero eso solo ha complicado las cosas, y no es como que ustedes dos se sienten y tengan una conversación de verdad- Me dice con lo que noto también desesperación.

Abro la boca para decir algo pero ella me interrumpe y sigue hablando

-No Peeta es momento que me escuches, pero viendo como la defiendes me doy cuenta que va a ser complicado que me creas…- y exhala aire como para calmarse o algo así.

-Annie, te pido que te detengas y no sigas hablando de eso- Le digo llevándome mis manos a mi cabello.

-Es como si te tuviera envenenado o algo, que no te deja ver lo que es real y no- Dice más para ella misma que para mí por el tono tan bajo de su voz

-Está bien, me calmo por ahora… solo te voy a pedir una cosa muy sencilla que quiero que hagas y no te tomará más de cinco minutos. ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no saludas a Hernán o Marina o incluso a Violeta?- Me pregunta Annie, lo que me saca completamente de onda con todo el tema que estamos tratando.

-No hace tanto- Me limito a contestarle- Pero que tienen que ver mi hermano y su familia en todo esto, no te salgas del tema Annie- Le advierto.

-Al contrario Peeta- Me dice con una sonrisa que comienza a regresar a su rostro

-Porque no les hablas, los saludas y de paso les preguntas a Hernán, Marina o a la propia Violeta quien fue la primera persona que firmó su yeso- Me dice Annie, y sé que ve en mis ojos nuevamente una desorientación, porque aún sigo sin entender.

-Prométemelo hermanito que lo harás solo así te dejaré en paz… por ahora- Y me dice esto último guiñándome un ojo, y antes que pueda decir algo más sale corriendo hacia el autobús que acababa de llegar.

Sin dejar de pensar en lo que Annie me había dicho, y los eventos del día, apenas me doy cuenta cuando Delly llega de nuevo a mi lado, aún en un estado de conmoción y algo me dice que termina encaminándome a mi cuarto, seguramente le asignaron al de ella por donde estaba el mío no sería extraño después de todo Katniss y yo estamos solos en esa parte…. Katniss… y solo de recordarla me pierdo.

Cuando íbamos llegando a la habitación se que Delly se da cuenta que estoy pensando en ella porque empieza a recordarme lo que pasó aquella vez, la vez que hizo a que me decidiera a sacarla de mi vida, pero yo seguía como en una burbuja y no podía ni contestarle.

Como era posible que considerara sacarla así de mi vida, acaso fue real esta vez y lo que sentí cuando me regresó el beso fue algo muy parecido a lo que siempre había soñado…

Me despido de Delly y decido entrar a mi cuarto, necesito un tiempo para mí antes de continuar con todo este circo.

Tomo mi tiempo para cepillarme los dientes y darme una ducha rápida antes de la famosa sesión de spa en parejas o como quiera que se llame, se llama Katniss, una voz me dice en mi cabeza, y reacciono al pensar que sus manos volverán a tocarme y mejor aún que yo podré hacerlo.

Salí un poco antes de la hora, el cuarto de pronto me pareció pequeño y me sentí enjaulado en los mismos pensamientos, pensé en tocarle a Katniss para ver si la esperaba pero aún no estaba seguro en cómo tratarle después del beso.

Llegando al lugar acordado saludé a todos y Effie comenzó a ponernos a todos en las parejas que nos había asignado, pero no veía a Katniss por ningún lado; entonces llegó el instructor, era un hombre joven como de la edad de nosotros, con pinta extranjera, se veía muy agradable y nos pidió que tomáramos nuestros lugares y que nosotros decidiéramos quien comenzaría con el masaje; voltea a verme como cuestionando porque me encuentro solo, en eso se abre la puerta y mi corazón palpita cuando volteo a verla, pero la cara se me cae cuando me encuentro a Delly parada sobre el marco de la puerta en lugar de Katniss.

Sonríe y pasa a saludar al instructor quien le señala que haga pareja conmigo, el corazón se me cae, y sé que se me nota pero nadie dice nada.

-No puedo creer mi suerte cariño, es como si me estuvieras esperando- Dice Delly que se acerca a la camilla donde estábamos.

Las miradas de todos en especial de las amigas de Katniss nos devoran, pero no es mi culpa…

-Parece que algo paso con mi pareja- Le digo pasando mi mano sobre la parte de atrás de mi cuello.

-Te ves muy estresado que te parece si yo comienzo por consentirte, acuéstate tu primero.

El instructor, que se introduce como Damián en un tono de voz que no pude identificar, nos pide que nos coloquemos de espalda y que descubramos nuestras espaldas, mientras el pasa a cerciorarse que tengamos los aceites indicados con los tarros llenos.

Meto mi rostro en el hueco de la camilla, dejando de hacer mas intentos por ganar tiempo y que ella aparezca. Empiezo a sentir las manos de Delly sobre mi espalda y yo me tenso, no son las de Katniss.

Y en eso se escucha como un torbellino que entra por la puerta, lo que hace que volteemos hacia ella, era Katniss que había llegado casi jadeando y con el cabello desacomodado, veo como sus ojos escanea el lugar y se encuentran con los míos, pero de inmediato mira a mi lado y sé que ve a Delly, hay un cambio en su rostro.

-Tu debes de ser Katniss- Le dice el instructor que se acerca a ella- ¿Todo bien?- Le pregunta.

-Un problemita con mi puerta- Dice con su mirada fija arriba de mi (supongo a Delly) –Pero ya todo está bien- Termina diciendo.

- Que bien, mira tus amigos ya tienen pareja pero no tienes que irte, mira toma esta camilla y yo seré tu pareja ¿Qué tal?- Le dice el maldito con una sonrisa tomándola por el hombro y dirigiéndola.

Katniss se aparta de él y antes de continuar caminando hacia donde le habían indicado, se acerca a Delly y le dice algo al oído y siento como las manos de Delly se tensan en mi espalda.

La camilla de Katniss estaba de tal forma que podía verla, y no pude dejar de apartar mis ojos de ella, como se desvestía, como se recostaba, como el bastardo le ayudaba de deshacerse del nudo de su top y se colocaba para comenzar a ponerle el aceite, la cabeza de ella estaba girada al lado contrario así que no podía notar mi rabia, ¿o celos? Alguien más de nuevo tomaba mi lugar… En eso me encuentro con sus ojos grises fijos en los míos mientras las manos del instructor acariciaban su espalda, y daba instrucciones mientras movía sus manos alrededor, poco me interesaba.

Pero algo si me interesaba de pronto ¿Qué le diría Katniss a Delly?

* * *

**Katniss PDV**

Llegué corriendo al salón de spa, esperando no fuera demasiado tarde, los inútiles de mantenimiento del hotel eran lentos como ellos solos, mi puerta había sido desprogramada "accidentalmente". Cuando llegué alguien mas había ocupado mi lugar, lo que hizo que la sangre se me subiera a la cabeza, después de que el instructor me hiciera pasar caminé hacia Delly sin pensar, quien tenía sus manos sobre la espalda de Peeta.

Y acercándome a su oído le digo –Game on perra-

* * *

NA: Aquí les dejo este capítulo, de aquí avanzará más rápido la historia, me da mucho gusto que les siga gustando y se sigan agregando para seguirla, de favorito, comentarios y lectores silenciosos.

También les quiero pedir que le echen un vistazo a la nueva historia que acabo de publicar "El novio Perfecto", les aseguro que no se van a arrepentir, es una adaptación y es corta pero logra su objetivo.

Nos seguimos leyendo.


	21. Chapter 21

**Katniss PDV**

Estaba decidida había pasado mucho tiempo envuelta como en una burbuja pensando que Peeta sabiendo muchas cosas se había alejado de mi y ahora que lo entendí no lo culpo, quizás yo no solo lo hubiera alejado probablemente hubiera pensado en cosas peores, después de todo él siempre estuvo para mi, era su derecho que yo le correspondiera.

El juego había comenzado haría que Delly dijera la verdad de una manera o de otra.

-Señorita ¿es de usted una bolsa blanca marinera?- Escuché por atrás mío mientras yo estaba recostada esperando a que el instructor tuviera oportunidad de seguir con mi masaje, realmente lo necesitaba.

-Si es mío ¿Qué pasa?- La odiosa voz de Delly le respondía. No voltees Katniss, no voltees (me decía a mi misma)

Lo siguiente que escuché unos pasos y un portazo, estaba hecho, y no pude evitar soltar unas risitas, tenía mis manos en los costados así que no pude contenerlas del todo.

De pronto sentí unas manos sobre mi espalda que me sacaron de mi "alegría", y mi cuerpo se tenso al escuchar su voz.

-No tendrías algo que ver tu en esto ¿no?- Decía Peeta acercándose demasiado al oído.

Me sentía vulnerable, después de todo estaba semidesnuda; como pude me voltee e intenté hacer una cara despreocupada y solo encogí mis hombros (intentando decir no se dé que hablas _aja) _Y regresé a voltear a otro lado contrario a él.

Pero sus manos continúan acariciando mi espalda y sentirlas era como si quemaran, grandes, firmes pero tan suaves a la vez, recorrían cada parte de mi espalda y por un momento dejé de sentirlas; quise protestar…

-Ya que mi pareja esta "ocupada", lo justo es que regrese a mi pareja inicial- Dice Peeta colocándose aceite en sus manos.

Sé que el instructor decía cosas, escuchaba murmullos y a la vez nada, mis sentidos estaban centrados en un solo lugar, las gloriosas manos de Peeta, después de masajear mis hombros, continuo su camino por mi espalda, y un peligroso camino por los lados de mi cintura subiendo sus dedos como una delicada pluma sobre mis costados, en lugares muy sensibles por la poca exploración de ajenos, _sino es que nula,_ estaba expuesta a él, mas de una vez sentí que las llemas de sus dedos tocaron los costados de mi senos, y sé que me tensé al principio pero después solo decidí relajarme, era Peeta después de todo, y estábamos en un lugar público no era como que iba a tomarse demasiadas libertades, _no que me importara en algún momento._

Justo cuando sus manos bajaban para seguir por mis piernas, entró Delly de nuevo.

-Cariño, ya quedó todo solucionado- Le dijo, señalándole que regresara a su lugar.

Pero Peeta no contestó nada, solo se colocó más aceite en sus manos.

-No se preocupe señorita, yo continuo con usted y la pongo al tanto- Intervino el instructor antes de que siguiera insistiendo. Si ya me agradaba definitivamente lo apreciaba más ahora.

Decidí no dar la cara en caso de que alguna obviedad saliera por ella, solo escuchaba como a lo lejos al instructor dándole indicaciones, fue todo lo que supe de mí, porque lo siguiente fue sentir nuevamente las manos de Peeta pero ahora tocando mis pies, hizo pequeños círculos con cada uno de mis dedos y cada movimiento eran pequeñas cargas eléctricas que lanzaba a mi vientre, ¿Quién pensaría que los pies pudieran ser puntos tan erótico? Pero no lo eran sino las expertas manos de Peeta, y recordé aquellas ocasiones que lo vi cocinando, amasando y horneando, el hombre tenía destreza, demasiado talento. Siempre pensé que esa masa de harina era muy afortunada y ahora me toca comprobándolo.

Su manos poco a poco fueron avanzando de mis pies, tobillos, muslos y seguía su recorrido hacia arriba, no muy arriba porque él seguía siendo un caballero, lo que en el fondo me molestaba, pero tenía que recordar donde estábamos y seguir perfeccionando mi plan, él tenía que saber la verdad.

Más pronto de lo que pensé el instructor dio por terminada la sesión señalando que los mismos movimientos se le hacían a tu pareja, ¿Cuáles movimientos? ¿Tenía que aprendérmelos? Como si fuera posible concentrarme en eso, cuando salí de mi empecé a quererme sentar pero fui detenida.

-Espera, no queremos accidentes- Me dijo Peeta, tomando los tirantes de mi top, para después terminar de ponérmelo. Una vez satisfecho, me dio la mano.

-Lista ¿pasó?- Me pregunta en lo que reincorporo, se que estaba despeinada y seguramente sonrojada, sus manos eran profesionales.

-Mas o menos, necesitan mas práctica (_mentí) _cuando gustes me vuelvo a sacrificar como modelo- Le digo mientras intento reacomodarme.

El solo sonríe de la forma cálida que él solo puede hacerlo.

Nos dirigimos a la salida donde están todos y escucho cuando Delly se queja de que el colgador donde estaba su bolsa se había vencido y con eso cayó al piso y muchas de sus pertenencias habían rodado lo que le tomó el tiempo para encontrarlas de nuevo.

-Rue hay que hablar con la gente del hotel, primero a mí se me desprograma la puerta de mi cuarto y ahora esto con Delly- Le digo acercándome al grupo al que no fui invitada pero para evidenciar lo obvio, Delly me echa una mirada como cuchillo (pero dos pueden jugar este juego)

-Ah y no olvides tu puerta de conexión con la de Peeta- Continúa Annie en voz inocente.

-Creo que nunca quedó igual- Le contesto con doble mensaje.

Todas sonríen dando por aludido lo que intento dejar en el aire.

-Vamos Rue, es tiempo de un poco de sauna no nos caerá mal para removernos todo este aceite-Dice Prim tomando a Rue por el brazo y todas las seguimos.

Los chicos tomaron el baño sauna de al lado, y nosotras nos colocábamos en toallas alrededor del vapor, pero no podía relajarme.

-Oye descerebrada ¿En qué onda andas?- Me pregunta Jo, quien sigilosamente se colocó a mi lado.

-No voy a decir nada porque sé que me conoces demasiado bien; digamos que se ha caído la venda de los ojos y esto no se queda así- le digo en forma de susurro

-¿Por fin hablaron?- Me pregunta

-No Jo, y lo haremos, me aseguraré que lo haremos, pero hay algunos puntos que se tienen que aclarar para asegurarme que me crea- Le digo vendo hacia abajo, pensando que tenía que bastar.

-Bien, goldenboy es un gran tipo pero a veces demasiado y por eso se aprovechan de él, y no precisamente tu, pero creo que disfrutaste _demasiado_ bien tu masaje- Me dice en el tono que ella solo sabe hacer.

Le sonrío, no hay nada más que decir sobre eso, sería perder el tiempo si la trato de convencer que no es cierto.

-Entonces…- y hace una pausa, Johanna Mason no hace pausas- ¿Qué tan malo sería que me cogiera a tu ex?- Me pregunta viéndome fijamente. Jo será muchas cosas, y entre ellas una amiga honesta, una perra con otros, pero una amiga muy leal y siempre he pensado en la suerte que tengo de tenerla a mi lado y lo mucho que la extrañé; así que me tomé unos segundos buscando en mi interior si eso de alguna forma afectaría algo en mí, pero no, no hay nada, _cosa que hace muchos años sabia._

_-_Jo sé que no necesitas mi consentimiento pero te lo agradezco, y entre él y yo no hay nada, y en su tiempo creo que tampoco lo hubo- Y era cierto a lo más nos hacíamos compañía, pero ese era de mi lado, del lado de Gale a pesar de la actitud que ha tenido conmigo creo que la ha ido mejorando, aceptando lo que no fue, no es y definitivamente no será.

-Que mal Everdeen esperaba que me dijeras que tan grande la tiene-

-¡Johaanaaa!- Le grito como ofendida

-Creo que seré yo quien te saque de la duda- Dice guiñándome un ojo, y para mi sorpresa se levanta.

-¿A dónde vas?- Pregunto

-A averiguarlo- y me deja con la boca medio abierta, ¿Qué se supone que hará? Tratándose de ella no debería de extrañarme nada, pero aun así.

Cierro de nuevo los ojos y aprovechando el silencio que las demás me regalan, voy hilando los acontecimientos de hace años, y de cómo "encajaron" tan correctamente.

-Katy tu amiga que acaba de salir me pidió que te dijera que salieras a hablar con ella un momento en los vestidores- Me dice Delly haciéndose la chistosa "confundiendo" mi nombre.

Asiento con la cabeza y salgo del sauna, cuando entro a la habitación que me dijo comienzo a llamar a Johanna pero nadie me contesta, cuando escucho un portazo y lo que sé es un bloqueo a la perilla, la muy perra me engaño y me encerró, _mucho para dos segundos de estar desprevenida_.

_Punto para Perry o Delly. Pero ya vendría la mía esto no se queda así._

Cuando me cansé de gritar y que nadie me escuchara, empecé a buscar más opciones, moviendo casilleros, asomando por debajo de las bancas, _si ridículo pero estoy desesperada,_ pero no encontré nada solo había dos pequeñas ventanas en paredes opuestas.

Mencioné que sigo solo en toalla.

Hice una especie de escalones con lo que encontré, y antes de que pudiera asomarme empecé a escuchar sonidos un tanto extraños… como si… ¡oh! Y coloque mi mano en la boca para que mis ruidos no me traicionaran… vaya si es rápida mi amiga, ahí estaba teniendo sexo con Gale en el cuarto de al lado, y una vez que se paso el asombro empecé a considerar nuevamente mis opciones, definitivamente me haría notar si les grito, pero no se qué tan conveniente sea eso, y conociendo a Jo me aplicaría su típico "el karma es una perra", así que opté por revisar la ventana número dos.

Arrastré los improvisados escalones apoyándolos con la pared y comencé a subirlos, me asomé y no era otro cuarto, grité pero estaba solo, así que la buena noticia era que aun en mi toalla si algo "embarazoso" pasaba me encontraba sola.

Aunque no fui de estar en equipos deportivos no me considero una mujer muy torpe, así que haciendo uso de mis "agilidades" y pasando por la ventana di un salto, una vez que mis pies tocaron el piso, una sensación de aire fresco recorrió y cuerpo y eso no era bueno

-¡Oh por Dios!- exclamé dirigiendo mi mirada a la ventana donde se encontraba la toalla colgando.

Saltando lo mejor que pude apenas si la tocaba, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí cuando escuché que abrían la puerta, no sé si la adrenalina o que hizo que alcanzara la dichosa tela, pero como estaba muy bien enganchada solo se pudo arrancar una pequeña parte, no sé de que tanto me serviría, entonces corrí hacia una puerta falsa que estaba apenas clavada sobre la pared.

La puerta se abrió y una figura masculina la atravesó, me debatía entre llamarle o no, debido a la situación con la que me encontraba.

-Juro que escuché su voz- Dijo la figura, en una de las voces más masculinas que he escuchado.

-¿Peeta?- Dije casi como un murmullo.

-¿Katniss?- Hablo dando pequeños pasos como si estuviera por atrapar algún animalito o algo así.

-Si soy yo, pero por favor no te acerques- Le dije en un tono de voz más normal. Y no escuché más pasos.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás aquí?- Me pregunta desde donde estaba.

-Es lo de menos, lo importante es que me ayudes a salir de aquí- Le contesto.

-¿Y cómo haré eso si no me dejas acercarme?- Me dice en lo que puedo distinguir un tono de exasperación.

-Mmm… bueno… verás pásame una toalla o algo con lo que pueda cubrirme- Le digo

-¿y porque…? Por Dios Katniss, es esa tu toalla que está colgada- se interrumpe a sí mismo, y no contesto ante lo obvio.

-Esto va a ser un problema porque no hay nada aquí y bueno yo… solo traigo una toalla conmigo- hace un silencio y continua- Espera saldré y te traeré tu ropa.

Pero por alguna fuerza misteriosa cuando él está por abrir la puerta, la pequeña tabla que me cubría cayó al suelo, y antes de que su sonido dejara de retumbar en mis oídos, escuché un fuerte suspiro.

Me volteo tratando de cubrirme como puedo, esperando que ese momento apareciera un rayo y me partiera.

-Ahora si tenemos un problema, porque no puedo dejarte aquí sola descubierta dejando a la suerte que alguien más entre y te vea, y yo no puedo dejarte la toalla y salir así- por como escuché su voz se que estaba de espaldas mías, mi Peeta siempre ha sido un caballero.

- Entonces yo saldré. Tu quédate aquí, préstame tu toalla y con ella me cubro para ir por nuestras cosas- Le digo sin moverme de donde estoy.

-¿y cómo sugieres que hagamos eso?- y esto sería una tarea complicada, así que me tomé un momento para pensar antes de hablar.

-Mantente de espaldas yo caminaré hacia ti y cuando esté detrás de tuyo me pasas la toalla, me arropo y salgo- Le digo como si fuera de lo más sencillo, bueno al final yo sería quien caminaría desnuda a mitad de un salón para llegar a él, en otras circunstancias esto parecería algo muy bueno.

-Está bien- Me dijo dudoso.

-Bueno allá voy, pero confío que no voltearás Peeta- Le advierto.

Y tomando aire me armo de valor y me volteo, y ahí estaba su ancha y musculosa espalda esperándome, camino lento para ver bien donde voy y no caerme y propiciar otra cosa.

-Delly me dijo que estarías aquí- Me dice de pronto.

-Claro debí suponerlo- Contesto. Pero pensándolo bien esto era raro ¿porque querría que me viera a solas con Peeta?

-y te busqué en la otra habitación donde… estaba ocupada- Continua diciéndome

Y ahí entendí la trampa…

-Vi entrar a Gale- se detiene- y de todas formas me acerqué, empecé a oír um, ruidos, y ya me iba cuando escuché que la voz que lo acompañaba no era la tuya- ¿Cómo lo supo? No sé si algún día le preguntaría.

-Iba pasando por aquí cuando creí haber escuchado ahora si tu voz y por eso me asomé- terminó diciendo.

-Pues gracias, por la duda al menos- Le dije parada ya en sus espaldas.

Y sin que lo esperara se volteo, en un movimiento muy rápido me envolvía con su toalla y quedaba pegado a mí.

-Katniss hasta donde he podido he sido un caballero pero tampoco estoy hecho de acero- fue lo último que me dijo antes de enganchar sus labios con los míos, fue apresurado, fue necesitado, fue diferente a los otros, pero como ellos me había gustado, y parece que mis movimientos son más rápidos que mi cerebro porque para cuando me di cuenta yo ya le estaba regresando el beso.

Pase mis manos por su espalda en la semi inconsciencia que estaba a su voluntad porque el sostenía aun la toalla, pero busqué más de él, cuando me separé sus ojos eran más negros que azules, sonreí para mis adentros al darme cuenta que no era la única que lo había sentido; nos acercamos de nuevo buscando nuestros labios cuando fuimos interrumpidos.

-Peeta cariño espero que no…- una Delly con ojos de plato nos observaba de arriba abajo, y como pude arrinconé a Peeta, tomé lo que traía en la mano y se la coloqué alrededor de su cintura, y le tomé la mano.

-Gracias- le dije cuando pasaba un lado de ella guiñándole un ojo- te debo una- y arrastré a un sonriente Peeta fuera de ahí.

Punto para Katniss!

* * *

Aqui les dejo este nuevo capitulo, a los que pensaron que no subiría esta semana :=)

Les animo a que revisen la nueva historia que publiqué ya esta completa es muy corta pero muy divertida se llama El novio perfecto y por supuesto es un Everlack

Como siempre me despido dandole las gracias a todos.


	22. Chapter 22

**NA: Generalmente los saludo hasta el final pero esta vez les quiero decir que aunque me tardé un poco en publicar es un capítulo importante, y es desde el punto de vista de Annie, pero claro el capitulo es sobre Katniss y Peeta, solo recuerden que ella sabe muchas cosas que ahora ustedes también lo sabrán al final del capítulo. Nos leemos al final.**

* * *

**Annie PDV**

Había pasado un buen tiempo sin que todos nos reuniéramos, la verdad que la separación del grupo se fue dando de manera muy extraña. Yo sabía cuánto estaba sufriendo mi hermano por esta separación con mi amiga, pero por más que intenté acercarme para aclarar algunos puntos con él jamás me permitió hablar del tema, hasta que decidí no insistir porque empecé a notar que se alejaba de mi, por temor a que siguiera con lo mismo.

Pero estos días no han podido salir mejor, bueno si, pero ha habido gran avance, aunque tengo mucho de no ver a mi amiga sigo conociéndola, y queriéndola como la hermana que no tuve, entiendo las razones por las que se fue aunque esa historia es tan delicada que me hizo jurar con sangre que jamás la repitiera, y que siguiéramos usando su versión, yo le insistía que le dijera lo que ella sentía por él antes de irse o que hablaran pero también es tan terca que tampoco quiso escucharme.

Aún recuerdo como mi hermano y ella poco a poco se fueron haciendo amigos, después de la metidota de pata de él en la llamada telefónica que me confundió con ella, aunque creo que le supo sacar ventaja a la situación después de todo, porque con ese pretexto empezó a escribirle.

Aunque mi hermano jamás tuvo novia en el colegio no fue por falta de chicas interesadas porque varias me llamaban cuñada pero él no se veía interesado, mis hermanos siempre lo molestaban con eso, pero él en sus libros podría el mundo seguir girando, incluso pensábamos que tenía algo que ver con Venia pero el tiempo nos demostró lo contrario, y claro el siempre ignoró todos los comentarios.

Recuerdo cuando Peeta regresó de Panem para la fiesta de mis abuelos la forma como miraba a Katniss, la forma que babeaba por ella no era nada discreta, los dos se hacían los tímidos como si fueran apenas conocidos cuando casi a diario se escribían, y no solo lo sabía por ella sino que él como no queriendo cada vez que hablábamos por teléfono la sacaba al tema y yo más que encantada de darle detalles, me encantaba la idea de ellos dos juntos, aunque Katniss en ese entonces era novia de Gale.

Yo no conviví mucho con Gale, ni Katniss lo hacía a decir verdad, su relación siempre fue extraña para mi, parecía que se hacían compañía pero de esa incluso incomoda que se yo, intentaba no molestarla con mis comentarios al respecto, sabía que no era mal tipo no se le conocía que la engañara ni nada aunque en sus fiestas siempre andaba solo mientras que Katniss se quedaba en casa.

Cuando mi hermano y ella estaban bailando y vi que llegó realmente pensé que armaría un rollo pero para mi sorpresa fue algo bastante civilizado, aunque de ahí no la dejo sola ni un minuto mientras estuvo en la fiesta; Katniss estaba pasando por momentos muy difíciles en su casa, y uno pensaría que tu novio estaría para apoyarla y no era así, pero ella decía que no culpara a Gale que ella no le contaba muchas cosas porque lo menos que quería era hablar sobre ese tema.

Cuando la crisis con sus papas estalló, hice lo que pude por brindarle mi apoyo, Peeta me hablaba todos los días y en ocasiones más de una vez para saber cómo estaba ella, lo tuve que convencer varias veces que no era necesario que viniera a verla sabía que a Katniss no le gustaría porque para ella más que un acto bueno sería como de beneficencia o algo así, entonces optó por escribirle y ofrecerle todo su apoyo; más de lo que el idiota de su novio pudo hacer, de buenas que Katniss lo mandó a volar y el muy inútil ni siquiera se volvió a parecer, después de todo fue una relación de muchos años como para dejarla así nada más, pero supongo que eso tampoco debería de ser raro dada su relación.

El comportamiento de Katniss y Peeta cuando estaban juntos era muy envidiable, al menos para mí, ni Gloss y yo pudimos irradiar esa energía cuando estábamos juntos, y mira que él y yo después de mucho perseverar fuimos novios; aquel baile del 23 fue inolvidable para mi, gracias a ellos dos pude por fin tener mi momento a solas con quien fue mi primer amor y hacerlo todo oficial, a pesar de lo que me contó Katniss de lo que pasó con el pan de la cena y de cómo la había ayudado mi hermano, después de todo no se la pasaron tan mal, bailaron muy pegaditos los veía de reojo en la pista no podía creer que mi hermano se armara de valor para invitarla a bailar pero sin duda no desaprovechó, lo que me tenía muy contenta.

Ellos con el tiempo se hicieron tan unidos que hasta llegué a sentir un poco de celos de mi hermano, sabía que algo tramaban y por más que lo intenté no logré sacarle nada de información, al tiempo supe que le estaba ayudando con unas becas para la U de P, lo que sé que mataba de felicidad a mi hermano que ella pudiera estar más cerca de él, yo también estaba feliz que fuéramos juntas y honestamente esperaba que eso les ayudara a dar el siguiente paso hacia una relación.

Todo iba muy bien, salíamos juntos seguido sobre todo al cine, la conexión entre ellos era cada vez mejor, al poco tiempo descubrieron que no les hacía falta compañía "extra" comenzaron a salir solos, hasta que Delly apareció, fue muy extraño la forma que "repentinamente" tuvo que cambiarse de universidad siempre sospeché de ella, aunque Venia era su amiga y de Peeta, nunca lo fue mía por lo que no tenía razones para no desconfiar de ella, y después de lo que me dijo Finnick me di cuenta que estaba en lo cierto.

Ese día en el Señor Frogs, Finnick me contó que Delly había sido expulsada de su universidad por jaquear el sistema escolar, aparentemente una chava estuvo molestándola por un tiempo y su manera de vengarse fue alterando sus notas, era una genio para esto, según sus palabras porque ese sistema tenia blindaje negro, _lo que sea que eso signifique, _según se contaba en los pasillos ella y la universidad llegaron a un acuerdo, donde no mencionarían el hecho en su expediente si ella se buscaba otra universidad y no hablara sobre el tema, porque dañaría el prestigio de esta, ya sabes sistemas frágiles, confiabilidad y todo eso, claro que lo entendía.

Fue muy evidente como ella siempre envidió la cercanía de Katniss y mi hermano, y cuando menos pensé no solo estaba en medio de ellos sino que se había apropiado de él aprovechando las "debilidades" de mi amiga, se que ella lo extrañaba tanto como él a ella, pero ella siempre fue muy orgullosa para aceptarlo que decir para luchar por él. Y mi hermano un debilucho por los desvalidos con esa banderita que cargaba Delly de "no tengo amigos".

Después de un tiempo la empecé a ver mucho con Seneca, siempre la molestaba con que él y su terapista se llamaban igual, y que lo había hecho a propósito porque seguía teniendo problemas de actitud con la vida, le decía bromeando, cosa que no le causaba tanta gracia.

Cuando los vi bailando en el restaurante se que al igual que el resto de la gente en el lugar pudo notar la forma que se sostenían, y definitivamente lamenté no haberle unas copas antes a mi hermano para que se hubiera animado a reclamar lo que era suyo de la forma que reclamó su "premio" después de ganar la apuesta. Estaba decidida desenmascarar a esa bruja, por eso inventé cualquier escusa para irme con él de regreso al hotel, pero la muy asusta se nos pegó, así que me limité a plantar ideas y ante la reacción de él me di cuenta que ignoraba más de lo que yo creía y seguía terco en dejarme fuera y en no escucharme.

Pero después de escuchar a Katniss y verla ahora si decidida a decir la verdad sabía que tenía que hacer mi parte lo quisiera Peeta o no, no desaprovecharía mas esta oportunidad si se daba o no lo de ellos no sería porque me quedé callada, ya le había sugerido a Peeta que hablara con Hernán o con Violeta, pero no me hizo caso así que yo misma lo hice para pedirles un favor.

Estaba en el locker vistiéndome después del sauna cuando la fotografía que les pedí llegó, justo la estaba viendo cuando escuché ruidos en el pasillo, eran las voces de Katniss y Peeta, era inevitable no poder escuchar.

-¿Entonces sabes lo que pretendía hacer?- Le decía Katniss

-Al principio no pero ella misma se descubrió- Le contestaba Peeta

Aproveché el silencio para asomarme un poco, los dos estaban parados viéndose de frente tomados de ambas manos, bueno Katniss lo tomaba parecía como si no quisiera que se escapara, y regreso a mi "escondite". Espera… me asomo de nuevo… creí que había visto mal, pero no, estaban parados en medio del pasillo hablando solamente con las toallas del sauna, me pregunto que habrá pasado. Y siguieron hablando.

-Déjame ponerlo en palabras porque ya no quiero seguir suponiendo que vimos, o pensamos lo mismo eso no nos ha ayudado mucho- Le decía Katniss en una voz que le conozco cuando ella está determinada hacer algo.

No escucho la voz de Peeta, supongo que la alienta a que continúe porque después escucho que dice:

-Me hizo salirme del cuarto de sauna con el pretexto que Johanna me hablaba, pero entiendo que ella escuchó toda nuestra conversación y supo que ella iba en busca de Gale, y tramó todo para que tu pensaras que era yo la que estaba con él, pero no lo estaba Peeta, yo no salí a buscarlo a él, me quedé atrapada- Y se escuchaba algo de angustia en su voz.

-Lo sé, ahora lo sé- Escucho que le dice interrumpiéndola

-Es decir que… ¿si llegaste a pensarlo?- Le dice ella.

-Bueno no tengo por qué pensar diferente ¿o sí?- Contesta él y sé que eso no fue muy inteligente de su parte.

-No puedo creer que me conozcas tan poquito, ¿Entonces porque me besaste? Si piensas que soy capaz de irme con Gale- Contesta ella y lo sabía no muy listo de parte de Peeta

-Porque no eras tú la que estaba con él- Responde mi hermano

-¿Y como cambia eso las cosas Peeta?, no entiendo explícamelo- Decía Katniss

Pero no escuché mas la voz de mi hermano, y unos pasos atravesaron la puerta, era Katniss que empezó a aventar todo, en un gesto como de desesperación

-De veras Annie que tu hermano… me desespera, creí que había avanzado un poco pero su silencio es tan… uhhhgg!- continua aventado lo que ve y empezando a vestirse.

-Pero así lo quieres- le contesto con una sonrisa, exponiéndome a su furia claro está.

-¿De veras Annie? ¿Crees que es momento de comenzar con eso?- Se que es una amenaza, sabía que la había provocado.

-¡Niégalo!- La reto porque sé que sabe que no hay forma que me engañe tan fácilmente, pero en eso Johanna entra con una cara que apenas puede con ella, una cara que me recuerda a los domingos por la mañana cuando vivíamos juntas.

-Creo que este viaje por fin mejoró- Nos dice buscando sus cosas.

-Si ya nos dimos cuenta- Le contesta Katniss con una sonrisa, se que lo hace como para escaparse de mí, pero creo que no recuerda lo persistente que puedo llegar a ser, habrá que refrescarle la memoria.

-Amiga, lamento informarte que si te perdiste de su gran talento- Le dice Johanna a Katniss con cara maliciosa que logra distraer mi confronta miento con ella, pero solo momentáneamente, porque no sabía de que hablaban y con la cara de Jo me interesé en el tema.

-¿El talento de quien?- Le pregunto deseando que no fuera el de Finnick, lo que me sorprende a mí misma.

-Del ex de aquí nuestra amiga- Me contesta, y siento que dejo escapar aire, no me había dado cuenta que lo estaba conteniendo.

-Oh por Dios ¿tú y Gale? ¿Desde cuándo?- Le pregunto ante mi sorpresa y espero no tan evidente alivio

-Me decidí rayarle los cuadernos a mi amiga aquí, después de verlo bien ayer en el restaurante cuando andaba como perrito faldero a tras de ella- Le dice señalándola y de forma fría, no debería extrañarme pero ¿por qué estar con un tipo que quiere estar con su amiga?

-Supongo que no debo preguntar lo obvio- Le digo

-Tampoco es como que voy a casarme con él de acuerdo, esto es más simple de lo que creen yo tengo mis necesidades el las suyas, fin de la historia, al menos que quieran mas detalles que saben que no me inhibo en contárselas, aquí dejamos el tema- Lo dice sentándose como relajándose del cansancio o algo así.

Y con eso cerramos el tema, conociéndola, muchas gracias por las imágenes mentales que nos regalaría…

Katniss es la primera en salir de los baños, ya estaba por salir cuando veo que Gale se le acerca, solo alcanzo a ver que se saludan de forma casual, la verdad esto de estar de espía es bastante incomodo pero no es como que lo pueda evitar en estos casos donde todos vivimos en el mismo lugar…

-Sabes Jo es una buena chica, no perderías nada si intentas conocerla- escucho que le dice Katniss.

Después se escucha como cuando un hombre aclara su garganta, supongo que es Gale.

-Entonces lo sabes- Le dice él, no preguntando

-Pero que saber Gale- Dice ella cuando es algo muy obvio.

-Supongo que no te molesta- Continúa con este juego de oraciones cortas.

-Para nada, solo me queda algo que decir… te vuelvo a preguntar ¿Por qué me besaste Gale?- Buena pregunta amiga.

-Tenía que intentarlo aunque sea una vez, una vez más… pero fue como besar a la pared, o aún borracho- Se que se me salió una risita por más que la quise contener, Hello! Katniss estaba borracha.

-Excepto que la pared no te hubiera vomitado- Le contesta ella

Y escucho que sueltan la risa; menos mal porque no aguantaba tanto la mía.

-No lo vuelvas hacer- Le dice ella cambiando su tono de voz como cuando lo haces para asegurarte que hablas en serio.

-¿Tu y Mellark eh? Por fin- Le dice él después de una breve pausa.

-Um no, al menos no todavía para serte sincera, pero porque lo de por fin-Wow eso meda a mi aún más esperanzas que pueda haber algo entre ella y mi hermana.

-Desde aquella noche que los vi bailando en su casa terminé de disipar todas mis dudas acerca de lo que él sentía por ti, la forma como te miraba, no sé cómo le hice para contenerme y no armarle una escena ahí- Le confiesa Gale, y es algo que aún me sigo preguntando ¿Cómo le hizo para contenerse?

-Pues gracias por no hacerla- Le contesta ella como de forma casual, no puedo verlos pero reconozco su tono cuando intenta que su mirada hable más que su boca.

-Catnip ya sé que no soy quién para decirte esto, pero deberías reconsiderar tus cosas, ya sabes, abrirte, quizás te sorprendas… aunque ya se cuanto odias las sorpresas no tienes que recordármelo…- Comienza a decirle Gale, lo que se me hace sorprenderte, quizás después de una buena cogida se le acomodaron sus neuronas, no que yo sepa mucho de eso.

Pero recordé cuando se le ocurrió darle una sorpresa y terminó cojeando varios días, fue muy divertido, claro para mí.

Un ruido me hace salir de mis pensamientos y decido que es el momento de salir y lo hago…

-Algo muy interesante supongo- Me dice Johanna pasando por un lado de mi, y yo solo salto ante la sorpresa.

Finnick estaba por ahí y me acerco a platicar con él esperando a mi hermano, estaba decidida a hablar con él. No sé en qué momento me distraje tanto con este adonis de ojos verdes que para cuando acordé Katniss y Peeta iban a unos metros caminando, me despido de él y los sigo, volviendo a mi tarea inicial. Mucho para estar tan decidida ¿no? Cuando nos acercamos al edificio decido tomar las escaleras, para darles un poco de privacidad y aprovechando para ejercitarme un poco, a quien engaño he estado comiendo como loca y no precisamente quemando calorías en los camastros.

Cuando estoy por subir el último escalón empiezo a escucharlos en una acalorada discusión lo que hace que una vez más me esconda, ¿de verdad? ¿Desde cuándo me convertí en eso? En fin demasiado tarde como para cambiar de opinión.

-Sigo sin entenderte Mellark ¿porque dices que soy yo la que desapareció?- Le decía ella

-Mira Katniss de verdad no quiero volver a lo mismo- Contestaba él como queriendo darle vuelta a la hoja, aparentemente mi hermano necesita también una refrescadita de cómo es Katniss.

-Yo si porque evidentemente me estoy perdiendo de algo- Lo sabía no lo iba a dejar ir tan fácil.

-¿ah sí? para perderte ya vimos que eres muy buena- Para mi sorpresa le responde él eso ¿Qué pasa?

-y eso que quiere decir exactamente- Claro ahora tenemos a una Katniss no solo terca sino enojadamente terca.

-Exactamente quiere decir que sin mas desapareciste te fuiste del país así nada mas como si fuera la gran cosa- Le contesta Peeta en un tono molesto.

-No fue así nada mas, a todos les avise en cuanto supe Peeta, incluso te escribí un correo para ti, no quería despedirme en persona porque iba a ser muy difícil y tenía que hacerlo, pero ya sé porque no- continuaba diciendo ella cuando él la interrumpió.

-No sabes nada Katniss- Le dice aún más irritado.

-Bueno si me ilustras tal vez pueda saber un poco, no todos somos unos genios- Le dice ella soltando aire, y sé que lo hace para tratar de controlarse.

-Yo te necesité mucho Katniss, fuiste a la persona que acudí en cuanto me enteré que mi abuelo había fallecido, y a ti no te importó simplemente no significó nada para ti, creo que Seneca estaba haciendo algo muy bien… - Le suelta por fin él.

-No Peeta no es lo que tú crees, y no lo metas en esto mejor déjame explicarte- Le dice ella ante su confesión.

-Eso me faltaba que lo defendieras- Peeta le contesta enojado, y sé que también con celos.

-No sabes lo que dices Peeta si me dejaras hablar tal vez pudieras comprender mejor las cosas- Insiste ella, vamos tonto escúchala. Como quisiera ser el genio de Aladin cuando se convirtió en abeja y le decía cosas al oído.

-No Katniss esperé casi 5 años para que quisieras hablar y ahora por fin la princesa quiere hacerlo- le dice.

-No seas terco escúchame- Bien amiga no quites el dedo del renglón, sabía que estaba decidida y aquí lo estoy viendo.

-Creo que la terca es otra no me sorprendería que terminaras como tu madre- OH MY GOOODD! No pudo haber dicho eso, fue un golpe demasiado bajo, pero que mosca le picó, mi hermano no es así.

-¡Como te atreves!- Le grita ella seguida de un portazo.

-¡Katniss, abre, lo siento, discúlpame Katniss me pasé, abre la puerta!- Tocaba fuertemente, pero no abría y conociendo a mi amiga no lo iba hacer.

Así que esa era mi señal de salir de aquí… y con determinación me acerco a Peeta.

-Vamos hermanito tu yo vamos a hablar- le digo jalándolo del brazo.

-Pero necesito hablar con Katniss- Me insistía. Ahora si quiere.

-Creo que ya hablaste lo suficiente- Le digo sin dejar de jalarlo.

-Ven busquemos un sitio donde nadie nos moleste- Continúo diciéndole.

Aunque siguió protestando un poco más, me siguió estuve un poco dudosa sobre donde podría ser el mejor lugar para hablar sin interrupciones, por fin encontramos un pequeño bungaló alejado.

-Peeta no se qué te ha pasado, tengo mucho tiempo intentando halar contigo de esto, solo déjame sacarlo y después sacas tus propias conclusiones y seguimos adelante- Le digo determinada.

-No Annie te he dicho mil veces que no te metas en esto no hay mucho de qué hablar los hechos hablan por sí solos- Insiste él, pero yo no daría un paso atrás.

-¿Cuáles hechos Peeta? Delly se ha encargado de manipular muy bien las cosas, es como una de esas rastrevispulas que no te dejan ver lo que es real o no- Le digo usando palabras que sé que conoce.

-¿rastreavispulas?- pregunta como para asegurarse que escuchó bien.

-Si Peeta que crees que después de escucharlos a ti a Katniss hablar de esa película no se me iba a quedar uno de sus términos, además no sé si te lo dijo ella pero era fan de los libros mucho antes de la película, ¿recuerdas su primera dirección de correo electrónico?- Le contesto intentando que se relajara un poco.

-Bueno no sería la primera cosa que no me dice después de todo- Me dice en un tono sarcástico más bien molesto.

-Podrías parar con eso y escucharme, ¿o veme diciendo si tengo que ir por una soga y una cinta para que de plano me pongas atención?- Si esto no se iba a terminar hasta que me escuchara.

-Bueno está bien hermanita ya no te enfades conmigo, solo esta vez y cerramos el caso para siempre de una vez por todas- Bien finalmente se dio cuenta que no pararía.

-Bien- Le digo extendiendo la mano para cerrar lo dicho.

-Trato hecho- Me dice sonriente.

Ahora que tengo toda su atención no puedo poner en claro mis ideas donde no quiero que se me escape nada, así que hago lo primero que se me ocurre.

-¿Haz hablado con Hernán o Marina últimamente?- Le pregunto

-Como Annie me haces jurar todo eso y me preguntas por la familia- Me dice desconcertado.

-Me imagine que no lo habías hecho, así que le pedí a Marina que me mandara esto- Continúo hacia mi objetivo.

Saco mi teléfono celular, busco el último mensaje que me llegó y se lo muestro a Peeta.

-Ah sí es una fotografía de Violeta cuando estuvo en el hospital, ¿se cayó no? Se quebró o dislocó el brazo no lo recuerdo bien, se ve linda- Me dice como recordando ese evento.

-Se lo quebró fue el día que el abuelo… ummhh- Tampoco era uno de mis temas favoritos pero era necesario.

-Si, lo recuerdo todos estábamos tan enfrascados cuando paso eso, pero ¿a dónde quieres llegar?- Así que directo al grano ahora si hermano.

-¿Recuerdas quienes estuvieron en el funeral al menos el primer día, de la familia me refiero?- Sabía que no podía recordar mucho, y yo realmente no estuve ahí en las primeras horas.

-Si, estuvimos todos, menos tu, no pudiste conseguir vuelo por una tormenta o algo así que había en Paris y llegaste al siguiente día- Me dice un poco dudoso, como descifrando si esa era la respuesta a lo que estoy preguntado.

-Así es, todos estuvieron ahí, ¿entonces quien cuido de Violeta?- Le aseguro lo primero y aterrizando en mi punto.

-No sé, supongo que la nana, algún familiar de Marina- Me contesta aún sin saber a dónde voy con esto.

-Ahora mira esta otra foto- Le indico señalándosela.

-Es el brazo enyesado, me acuerdo que me hizo que le dibujara mil de cosas en el- Responde rápidamente.

-Míralo de cerca Peeta, esta foto se la tomaron ese misma noche cuando casi nadie la había visitado- Le comento el dato importante de esta fotografía.

Y ahí estaba un pequeño arco con una flecha, los dos sabíamos a quien pertenecía ese dibujo, Katniss siempre lo hacía en sus libretas, libros o lo que encontrara en medio. El rostro de Peeta cambio completamente, a una seriedad absoluta, como si intentara descifrar algo, su cara se alargó, su mirada se perdió.

-No lo entiendo Annie ¿Qué hace esto aquí? ¿Por qué no lo vi antes?- Me dice una vez que sale de sus pensamientos, y hay un poco de desesperación en su voz.

-Ah y también tengo respuesta para eso, mira la siguiente fotografía-Le digo, mostrándosela.

Era el mismo yeso pero casi lleno por las firmas de todo el mundo pero haciendo un acercamiento al lugar donde estaba el arco y flecha de Katniss claramente se podía ver, una sobrepuesta y forzada "D" seguida por unas feas letras que completaban su nombre.

-Yo sigo sin entender Annie, ¿cómo, porque no me lo dijo?, si ella ¿estuvo ahí porque no fue a verme? sabia como la necesitaba… hable con ella, se lo dije- y sus manos se iban a su cuello y cabello en manera desesperada.

-Ella fue a buscarte directamente, pero se encontró a Delly y… luego paso lo de Violeta y ella se ofreció a cuidarla para que la familia pudiera estar unida en ese momento tan difícil, incluso hablé con ella cuando estaba en el hospital, trate de convencerla que regresara a la casa a saludarte pero dijo que prefería no interferir, no me quiso decir que le dijo Delly o que había pasado como para que no quisiera volver.

-Yo no recuerdo mucho de los primeros días, estaba tan mal que decidieron darme un sedante, pero sí recuerdo que no la vi, que no estuvo cuando más la necesite, porque la busqué fue la única cara que recuerdo haber buscado y que jamás encontré- Me decía él con voz quebrada.

-Peeta realmente necesitan aclarar esto, obviamente ella estuvo ahí, y el que ella haya cuidado de Violeta de la forma que lo hizo sé que era por ti más que por nuestra familia- Le dije acercándome y tomándole de los brazos.

-No sabría ni por donde comenzar…- Dice en una voz que apenas puedo oírle.

-Por preguntar sería un buen inicio hermano- Le contesto tranquila sé que no necesita mis bromas en este momento.

-Suponiendo que eso explique lo de mi abuelo ¿Por qué se fue así?- Me dice volviéndose a reincorporar.

-¿Así como Peeta?, ella nos aviso a todos y me consta que a ti también- Le digo con insistencia.

-No no no ella ni adiós me dijo- Y su voz sonaba herida.

-Peeta, te estuvo marcando, te envió mensajes, incluso envío un correo de despedida donde nos incluyó a todos y estoy segura que estabas en la lista, si me hubieras dicho todas esas dudas en su momento hubiera haberte podido sacar de este hoyo en el que estas- Le contesto intentando hacer que me vea a los ojos.

-Lo dices porque eres su amiga- Me dice desviando su mirada, como para no aceptar que lo que digo es la verdad.

-Lo digo porque es cierto. ¿Quién mas puede tener acceso a tus correos y mensajes?- Continúo

-¿A qué te refieres?- Me dice un poco extrañado.

-Piénsalo Peeta, ustedes estaban muy bien hasta que ella llegó, incluso sé que hay mensajes míos que jamás recibiste ahora que lo pienso, y las fallas de comunicación nuestra se solucionó cuando cambiaste de correo, recuerdo que tuvimos varios problemas tu y yo por eso, y te aseguro que al menos yo nunca se lo he dado tu nueva dirección a Katniss, y dudo entonces que lo tenga porque lo activaste después de que se dejaran de hablar- Le digo asegurando mis palabras, y no menciono el nombre de ella porque sé que a estas alturas no hace falta.

-Me parece increíble que haya hecho todo esto y que yo que me creo tan listo solo haya confiado en unos supuestos hechos y no en Katniss-Dice pasándose sus dedos por los ya rebeldes rizos.

-Los dos han cometido errores Peeta, pero aun es tiempo de que platiquen y arreglen todo- Este era mi momento para que hacerlo recapacitar que ese veneno se limpiara y viera claramente lo que es real

Después de un largo momento ninguno de los dos decimos mas, yo intento darle su tiempo para que reflexione, pero algo no termino de gustarme así que me acerco a él y busco su cara, y lo que veo me parte el corazón, lagrimas rodando por sus ojos.

-Yo debí haberle creído Annie éramos mucho más que eso, pero estaba herido y me agarré de ahí para sacarla de me vida, pero ha sido un infierno- Me dice casi entre sollozos, mi tierno hermano quebrado no era una linda fotografía.

-Tú la sigues amando- No le pregunto, se lo aseguro. Solo digo en voz alta lo que ha tenido atorado tanto tiempo en su corazón.

-Nunca lo he dejado de ser, se que era obvio para ti desde hace mucho tiempo pero no para ella, acuérdate cuantas veces no repitió que no quería terminar como su mama, que no quería tener más relaciones con nadie que con la única que tuvo con eso era suficiente para ver que esas cosas no iban con ella; pero finalmente durante la semana que ella estuvo sola en el departamento, y depuse de varias cosas entre nosotros pude armarme de valor y le dije lo que sentía por ella- Me confiesa algo que en verdad no conocía completamente.

-¿Y te rechazó?- Me atrevo a decir

-No alcanzó hacerlo porque su teléfono y era el estúpido de Seneca, salió corriendo por algo que le dijo, estaba tan enojado mas conmigo mismo que con ella por haber pensado que pudiera haber habido algo entre nosotros, era un idiota me dejo ahí solo con las palabras en el aire, con mi corazón en la mano- Se que está reviviendo ese momento tan doloroso, pero sé que también necesita sacarlo.

-Peeta debe de haber una buena razón para todo eso, es el momento que lo aclares, estoy segura que ella también tiene muchas dudas de cosas que pasaron entre ustedes, ella te quiere y no te lastimaría a propósito- Le digo a mi hermano de la forma más sincera, no le mentiría en algo así.

-Tienes razón, pero creo que ahora ese es el menor de los problemas- Me dice recordando que Katniss en este momento no quiere verlo ni en pintura.

-Déjamelo a mí tengo un plan- Le dije.

* * *

**¿Qué tal?ya me perdondarón la tardanza, hay que admitirlo esto generalmente hubieran sigo minimo dos capitulos, pero no se me hizo justo cortarlo con información tan importante, aunque estoy segura que notaron que aún a huecos y cosas que descubrir, ¿Cuál será el plan de Annie? Nos seguimos leyendo.**

**Como siempre gracias a todos por sus reviews, y bienvenidos a los nuevos favorites/followers, y claro los nuevos reviews que quieran hacer ya saben que siempre hago todo por contestarles.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Katniss PDV**

Sigo sin comprender porque Peeta terminó diciéndome que terminaría como mi madre, sabe lo que eso significa, a pesar que tenemos tanto tiempo sin vernos sé que lo hizo con un punto, pero ¿por qué? Eso es muy bajo, realmente me desconcierta.

Así que para tratar de aclarar mis pensamientos y obviamente que seme baje el mal humor decido darme una ducha, fría, lo más fría posible, que cuando toque mi piel me distraiga tanto de pensar en lo que acaba de pasar, me distraiga de pensar en él y en lo que sentí cuando nos besamos hace apenas unas horas. Y solo de recordarlo mis manos me traicionan y tocan mis labios

-Aggghhhh! No puede ser, ¡¿desde cuando me convertí en esto?!- Digo en voz alta mientras me dirijo a la regadera.

Obviamente el agua no estuvo lo suficientemente fría porque mi mal humor sigue a flote, intento ver un poco la televisión pero esos malditos canales locales no aportan mucho a mi situación, trato de buscar desconectarme con mi lectura, pero como si fuera adrede los dos protagonistas se encuentran en pleno reconocimiento de sus sentimientos, aun cuando ella sigue sin recuperar su memoria, hasta mi fanfiction favorito me está fallando, y frustrada me meto a la cama tratando de buscar un poco el sueño, pero por más vueltas que me di en la cama solo hacía que me intranquilizara más, ¿donde están mis inoportunas amigas cuando más las ocupo? Después de todo no es tan tarde. Claro que yo también podría hablarles, pero sé que no me la acabaría…

-¿Qué tienes Katniss?- Me pregunto hundiendo mi cara en la almohada.

De pronto suena el teléfono fijo de mi habitación, no creo que jamás haya estado tan contenta de escuchar ese molesto ruido, y sin dejar que timbre demasiado, contesto casi como desesperada.

-Vístete Everdeen nos vamos al antro del hotel, en veinte- Me dice Johanna del otro lado del teléfono

-Quince estarán bien- Le digo casi impaciente

-Vaya Vaya- Comienza decir pero la interrumpo

-Ya ya estamos de vacaciones ¿no? Te veo en el lobby- Y le cuelgo, no estoy tampoco de humor para aguantar sus comentarios, la verdad no estoy de humor para muchas cosas, pero espero poder distraerme, y enfocar mi mal humor a la música alta y a los cretinos que creen que el aliento a cigarro los hace parecer más interesantes.

No pienso mucho en cómo vestirme, lo que más me interesaba era salir de esa habitación lo más rápido posible, después me chutaré el speach de Prim sobre mis elecciones de vestuario y seguramente la falta de maquillaje. Viendo la hora, aun me sobran algunos minutos, así que se los dedico a mis ojos, y mientras me veo al espejo poniendo un poco más de sobra oscura en ellos, empiezo a recordar cuando recibí uno de los mejores elogios por ellos:

== Inicio de flashback==

Las vacaciones de invierno realmente fueron infernales ese año para mí, la tensión e mi casa era literalmente insoportable al grado que Prim casi le suplicó a Rue que la llevara con ella después de año nuevo a casa de sus abuelos, digo casi porque Prim no tenía que suplicarle a Rue para nada, además sus papas estaban al tanto de la situación de la casa y siempre apoyaban a mi hermanita, lo que me tenía más tranquila ahora que me mudé a Panem.

Así que decidí regresarme y salir huyendo de casa el mismo día primero, era más deprimente pasar el día ahí que yo sola en el departamento ya que las chicas regresarían en unos días más, el tío Plutarch como siempre fue muy amable y hasta me ofreció pasarme unos días en su casa, pero yo sabía que ese era un tiempo para estar con su familia, y no quería ser una intrusa, así que la decisión fue fácil.

En cuanto llegué decidí pasármela lo mejor posible, así que fue de inmediato a llenar la despensa en especifico de palomitas, chocolates, bombones y todo lo que me permitiera pasar largas horas de mi maratón personal de películas, que tendría que comenzar el día siguiente porque realmente me sentía muy cansada así que después de un buen baño decidí dormir, y traía mucho sueño atrasado los gritos en casa traspasaban las paredes.

Al día siguiente me levanté tarde, y noté que hacía un poco más de frío que la noche anterior, así que no hice por cambiarme de mis pijamas que ya estaban calientitas y para el plan que tenía eran perfectas, me hice pan francés y chocolate para desayunar, nunca he sido una gran cocinera pero esa es de las pocas cosas que me considero una experta, _como si tuvieran mucha ciencia. _Estaba por sentarme con la miel en mano cuando escucho que abren la puerta, me sobresalto de inmediato porque solo las chicas tienen la llave y después de felicitarlas por el año nuevo sabía que no deberían estar aquí este día; me paro y trato de esconderme para identificar a la persona que entraba y analizando a mi alrededor que podía usar como arma, cuando escucho unas fuertes pisadas, unas fuertes y conocidas pisadas, que al reconocer de manera natural se pinta una sonrisa en mi boca.

-Peeta- Digo saliendo de mi escondite.

-Por Dios Katniss me has sacado un buen susto- Me dice poniéndose una mano en el pecho, dudo que lo haya dicho en serio pero al volver a ver su cara noto un poco de preocupación.

-¿A quién esperabas encontrar o qué?- Pregunto

-A todos menos a ti, al oler comida recién hecha- Me dice sonriendo. Y es que me conoce tan bien que sabe que la cocina no se me da muy bien, en alguna ocasión insistió en que no podía ser tan mala y que le cocinara algo, jamás logró convencerme por supuesto, menos siendo el tan buen chef.

-Milagro de año nuevo- Le digo con una sonrisa.

-Es de navidad pero da igual Katniss, mientras que por fin pueda probar tu tan enigmática comida- Me dice sentándose delante del plato que estaba servido y que yo estaba a punto de comer, y entro en pánico.

-No creo que… Peeta estaba por comerme eso- Le digo intentando quitarle el plato.

-En tus sueños Everdeen sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado para esto- Y por algún motivo después de terminar esa frase se sonroja, me toma a mi unos segundos cuando capto el trasfondo y me río a carcajadas, no siempre se puede a atrapar a Mellark en un su propio juego de palabras.

Claro, no le causó mucha gracia.

-Veamos si después de mi crítica continúas con esa sonrisa- Y antes de que pueda reaccionar se mete el tenedor a la boca. Y ahora soy yo la sonrojada.

-Solo te recuerdo que los hice para mi, que no teníamos muchas cosas aquí- Hablo sin sentido porque él no dice nada, y no logro leer su expresión.

-Vaya- Dice finalmente

-Su veredicto señor Iron Chef- Le digo tratando de no parecer impaciente.

-Están mmm- Dice volviéndose a meter otro bocado, y sé que sonrío.

-¿De verdad?- Le pregunto- ¿Si están ricos?

-Cualquier cosa con tal de que no me hagas cocinarte todo estos días- Me dice, y como reacción inmediata lo golpeo en la espalda, ha roto mi corazón, hipotéticamente claro.

Se levanta de la silla al ver que no paro de golpearlo, y comienza a correr por el pequeño departamento riéndose con la boca llena, hasta que comienza a toser y para como atragantado.

Me acero preocupada para ver qué ha pasado, al verlo tan rojo como un tomate, lo asisto como puedo y cuando por fin se le pasa, lo abrazo fuertemente de manera espontánea, y no tardó en estrecharme también, estuvimos así por un momento y luego los dos nos echamos a reír.

-Ya en serio, están muy ricas- Me dice

-Pues son mi especialidad así que más te vale que no hagas una mala crítica- Le digo tratando de sonar indignada, y luego recuerdo – ¿A que vino el comentario de que no piensas cocinarme todos estos días?

-¿Te vas levantando verdad? No, no retiro la pregunto lo afirmo- Me dice haciéndome notar mi pijama.

Y cuando lo recuerdo siento que me ruborizo, no es que este indecente ni nada pero bueno…

-Obviamente no esperaba visitas, y gracias por avisar- Le digo tratando de recuperar la compostura.

-Te lo comento porque han anunciado una pequeña tormenta, así que estar atorada conmigo algunas horas si no te molesta.

-Depende cuantas horas sean y que harás para recompensarlo- Le digo sonriente.

-Ya veré que se me ocurre, por lo pronto ponme al día con tu agenda, me dice poniéndose cómodo en el sillón.

Pasamos todo el día juntos viendo películas, comiendo de todo, poniéndonos al corriente de estos días de vacaciones, me contó que tuvo que regresarse porque tenía que hacer unos proyectos de unas prácticas en una empresa, le conté lo de mi casa, y de pronto comprendí que mis planes habían mejorado significativamente por la presencia de Peeta.

Sin protestar y casi entusiasta se sentó conmigo haber las películas que ya tenía preparadas, su cooperación principal fue en la comida claro está, no iba a desaprovechar tener mi chef personal.

-Ya se Katniss que tienes una fijación por los soundtracks, pero ver toda una película por solo una canción- Me dice Peeta mientras veíamos Un paseo por las nubes.

-No negarás que esta buenísima, pero además me gustan los paisajes los viñedos y eso- Le digo con mi bolsa de bombones entre mis piernas.

-Claro y Keanu Reeves no tiene que ver en todo esto- Me dice aventándome unas palomitas.

-En lo personal no es mi favorito, y tampoco su personaje, jamás entenderé porque no se quedó hasta el final de la serenata ¿Quién no se queda hasta el final?- Le digo casi irritada solo de pensarlo

-Porque se hubiera acabo la película Katylove- Me dice riéndose.

No supe en qué momento nos quedamos los dos dormidos en el sillón, mi cuerpo estaba pegado de espaldas al de él, sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura y jamás me sentí tan protegida; aprovecho que está dormido y veo más de cerca esa cara que tanto había extrañado, sus largar pestañas que a pesar de ser rubias logran de repente sobresalir, su nariz, su mandíbula, sus labios, y la respiración que emana tanta tranquilidad, su calor me llena y me acurruco mas a él y como de forma instintiva me pega más a su pecho.

-Despierta Katniss Despierta… cielo estas soñando, es una pesadilla- Escuchaba a Peeta que me decía a lo lejos.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Le digo al notar que mi respiración esta agitada.

-Tuviste una pesadilla- Me dice con voz suave acariciando mi mejilla.

-Lo siento- Le digo en voz baja y un tanto avergonzada.

-¿No es la primera vez que te pasa verdad?- Me pregunta y yo agito mi cabeza respondiéndole un no.

-¿Has hablado con alguien de esto?- Me dice preocupado.

-No Peeta, no es nada, seguro ya pronto se me pasa- Le digo tratando de sonar convincente y que él deje el tema.

-Escucha Katniss, no lo es y no tienes por qué estarlas sufriendo podrías hablar con un médico, lo que pasó con tu mamá- En ese momento y no quiero escuchar más

-¿A qué has venido Peeta?- Le digo abruptamente –No está Annie, no está Delly y dudo mucho que sea por Johanna- y volteo a verlo.

-Bueno yo…- Comienza a decir y se pasa la mano por el cabello y es un tic nervioso que le aprendí con el tiempo.

-Quieres que hablé de mi, cuando el gran Peeta no puede ni emitir palabra- Le digo desafiante.

Después de un momento Peeta se levanta lentamente sin decirme nada, camina hacia mí sin verme a la cara, yo me quedo paralizada ante este movimiento tan extraño en él, y justo cuando queda enfrente de mí.

-Por ti Katniss he venido por ti- Me dice en tono serio y volteándome a ver directamente a los ojos.

-¿Por mi?- Le digo en un tono poco audible, no sé porque pero en esta ocasión su cercanía me parece desconocida y no sé qué pensar.

-Si, desde hace mucho que yo me siento diferente contigo- Me dice como si apenas consiguiera unir las palabras.

-¿Diferente como Peeta? No te entiendo- Le digo con desconcierto y por extraño que parezca ninguno de los dos se mueve.

-Yo no solo quiero tu amistad Katniss- Y cuando termina de decirlo es como si el tiempo se detuviera, y yo me congelo, mi cabeza da vueltas al mil por hora, se que el está esperando algo de mí, una respuesta, un movimiento, algo que le de algún tipo de señal.

-Katniss tu para mi eres diferente- Continua diciendo al ver que no reacciono, pero eso me saca de mis pensamientos.

-Si soy diferente al igual que Delly es diferente- Se que sueno mal, tal vez no era lo que él esperaba escuchar al menos es lo que veo en su cara.

-¿Qué pasa con Delly? Solo somos amigos, ella no se compara en a ti Katniss- Me dice, sujetándome con sus manos los hombros.

-Eso no me ha parecido a mi- Le digo recordando cuando los vi en el cine.

-No Katniss lo que trato de decirte- Yo no quiero escucharlo

Así que trato de interrumpirlo, pero el exhala como de frustración y cuando menos lo espero siento sus labios en los míos, son suaves y firmes a la vez, y con timidez comienzan a moverse me toma un momento cuando sin pensarlo los mis labios le responden, nuestro beso comienza despacio y siento una calidez en el pecho, sus manos dejan mis brazos y los lleva a mi cara como atrapándome para que no escape o algo así, mis manos se acercan a el por el torso lo que logra juntarnos aun más, el da un pequeño paso al frente para acortar la distancia y profundizamos el beso, nos separamos para tomar aire y Peeta junta nuestras frentes mientras los dos tratamos de tranquilizar nuestras respiraciones, ninguno de los dos dice nada hasta que mi teléfono suena.

Esa llamada de Seneca cambió muchas cosas en mi vida

==Fin del Flashback==

Saliendo se mis recuerdos, veo el reloj y me doy prisa en salir, ni siquiera volteo al cuarto vecino para no entretenerme y siento como me va subiendo la adrenalina, tomo nota mental que la siguiente ocasión descargaré mis frustraciones haciendo un poco de ejercicio, creo que este contacto con la playa me ha afectado un poco, las neuronas se han tomado también un relax o que onda, como si antes no hubiera hecho eso, pero en fin.

Conforme voy acercándome al lobby noto que Johanna ya esta esperándome, pero no está sola Gale se encuentra con ella, hablando y riendo un poco, y realmente espero que Gale haya tomado mi consejo no le lastimaría conocerla, es decir, más allá de lo físico claro está.

-Ey ustedes ya dejen de estarse pasando mano- Les digo en un tono que seguramente todos ahí pudieron escuchar, se que al menos a Johanna no le importará.

-Y tu definitivamente necesitas quien te la de- Me contesta Jo en el mismo tono.

Y no puedo más que sonreír, estoy decidida a pasármela bien y dejar atrás la frustración, _lo que sea que dure._

Gale se acerca y pasa su brazo libre por mis hombros, del otro lado va Jo por supuesto.

-Vamos, quiero ser la envidia de muchos- Dice Gale tratando de sonar un Don Juan, _lo cual no le queda_, y me echo a reír. ¿_En qué momento me cambio a este humor tan simple, ni siquiera he tocado el alcohol?_

-Sabes quién me preguntó por ti descerebrada hace un rato- Me pregunta Jo mientras caminábamos

-Ni idea- Me limito a contestar

-Marvel- Me dice guiñándome un ojo.

-Si creo que lo vi en una de esas juntas, pero no nos saludamos ni nada, hace mucho que no lo veo, no es que hayamos sido nunca grandes amigos- Lo digo para los dos, y la verdad extrañada.

-Bueno quien no notaría a la chica que corre por los pasillos con solo una diminuta toalla- Me dice sonriente Jo

Y como puedo la alcanzo para darle un golpe en la espalda,_ muy graciosa._

-Ey alguien anda de buen humor- Dice Gale, mientras todos reímos.

Cuando llegamos al lugar, hay bastante gente a fuera de la entrada, lo que me sorprende un poco porque eso quiere decir que son huéspedes, y estando en una ala reservada no nos topábamos con tanta gente, la música salía, ya saben los tumbidos y los gritos.

Entramos los tres juntos buscando más caras conocidas, la verdad ni si quiera pregunté quien más vendría, lo que quería era salir, y entre tanta gente sería fácil evitar a cierto rubio. Johanna nos dirige al bar, nos pide bebida para los tres y brindamos.

-Por una gran noche- Nos dice. Y los tres chocamos los vasos y brindamos.

La música no está tan mal, y sé que me estoy moviendo involuntariamente. De pronto vemos unos brazos que se mueven para buscar nuestra atención y nos dirigimos hacía aquella parte del antro. Nos encontramos a Rue con su Tresh por su puesto, Thom, Prim y Finnick, nos saludamos todos y a mí de forma un tanto efusiva, al parecer si era una novedad que estuviera ahí.

-Que bueno que vinieras hermanita- Me dice Prim abrazándome.

-Si ya sabes cómo es Jo de persuasiva- Le digo, y solo siento un golpe en mi brazo por parte de ella, definitivamente tenía buen oído.

-One direction no es exactamente mi favorito pero Bieber la verdad ya me tenía un tanto harta, así que es bueno para variarle- Dice Prim tratando de hacer conversación. A mi realmente me podría importar menos pocas veces salgo a este tipo de lugares, así que solo le sonrío.

-Vamos- Me dice Finnick tomándome de la mano hacia la pista.

-No lo creo Odair no bailo- Le digo.

-Con otro de estos te animas- Me dice señalando la bebida.

Y recordando que lo que quiero es olvidar decido intentarlo he visto videos sobre esto no debe de ser tan difícil, y lo sería menos si mi acompañante fuera cierto tipo de ojos azules, _no Katniss por ahí no,_ y si fueran sus manos las que sujetan las mías, _no no no por ahí no_.

-Vamos, pero no prometo nada- Le digo sonriendo tímidamente.

Wow mas de la mitad de las mujeres del lugar desearían enterrarme unos tres metros bajo tierra, las reacciones que el malito Odair no son más que de lujuria, con esa sonrisa retorcida y esa vestimenta que apenas me percaté cuando una tipa "accidentalmente" toco su trasero, y creo que lo que más me impresionó es la reacción de él, casi creo que lo disfrutó, que digo creo estoy segura que lo hizo el maldito, cero respeto a su acompañante.

Conforme Fin intenta enseñarme alguno de sus movimientos no dejo de buscar con la mirada algo o más bien alguien, o más bien cierto rubio, me enfado conmigo misma porque no debería de hacerlo estoy enojada con él, y el fin de estar aquí haciendo el ridículo entre toda esta gente es precisamente no pensar en él, pero a quien engaño jamás he podido hacerlo, así que me canso de pretender y le hago una seña a Fin que nos vayamos, pero más tardo en hacerlo cuando una pelirroja lo acecha como no se que, como no intento tener derechos sobre él solo me voy.

-Bueno al menos lo intentaste y eso mucho que decir de ti- Me dice Prim dándome la bienvenida de regreso a la mesa.

Con un nuevo vaso en mis manos, empiezo a recorrer el lugar con la mirada, hay mucha gente y el ambiente no se siente pesado, tal vez sea muy temprano aun para que la gente este demasiado borracha y haga muchas estupideces, como bueno.

De pronto Annie aparece de la nada, saluda a todos y se queda a mi lado, prácticamente somos las únicas sin pareja ahí, por alguna razón Prim y Thom están metidos en un tema que no entiendo ni me interesa a estas alturas, así que somos Annie y yo, hasta que seguramente regrese Finnick.

-Me encanta el lugar- Me dice Annie.

Solo asiento, aunque estoy rodeada de gente que estimo hay algo en mi…

-Me acompañas al baño- Me dice tomándome del brazo.

Le comento a Prim y Thom se queda riendo y nos hace el viejo comentario de porque las mujeres no pueden ir al baño solas, al que por supuesto ignoramos.

-No creo que el baño sea por aquí Annie- Le digo mientras noto que nos alejamos.

-¿Podemos hacer una pequeña parada en otro lado? Quiero contarte algo y realmente no quiero esperar más- Me dice Annie sin dejar de caminar.

-Claro- Le digo sabiendo que tratándose de ella no hay muchas opciones, y mejor ahorro mis batallas para otra ocasión.

Llegamos a un pequeño jardín que extrañamente pertenece aun al antro, _jamás entenderé estos lugares._

-Katniss hay algo que te quiero bueno siento la necesidad de decírtelo- Me dice Annie poniéndose muy seria.

-Bien, dile ahora no mas rodeos, solo suéltalo antes de que me arrepienta- Me sorprendo ante mi respuesta tan rápida y por la cara que puso mi amiga sé que ella también.

-Bien bien creí que me ibas a dar más tiempo para pensar como comenzar- Dice como para sí misma.

-Mi hermano esta con Delly en este momento- Lo suelta

Y yo siento que el corazón me deja de latir o late más rápido que no siento, pero si se que algo se mueve en mí. No sé si es rabia o tristeza, después de lo que me dijo no se que sentir.

-Ella siempre ha sido muy decidida, y ha quedado más que claro que ha decidido tenerlo- Continúa diciendo ahora sin verme a los ojos.

-Pues la última vez que revisé era libre de hacer lo que le diera la gana, entonces no se a que viene tu comentario- Le digo tratando de que no note mi cambio de humor.

-Si tienes razón, no es que sea de tu incumbencia que ello lo invitó a su habitación a cenar y ponerse al día- Me dice con el mismo tono.

Y tan solo de pensar en ello, de imaginármelos a los dos juntos… de nuevo… empiezo a distinguir el sentimiento que más predomina, celos, celos de que ella pueda ser tan abierta y solo dar el paso, celos de que esto pase de nuevo.

-¿Y qué vas hacer ahora Katniss? ¿Lo mismo que hace años? O permitirás ver que las cosas pueden ser diferentes si tu hubieras hecho algo al respecto en aquel momento- La escucho pero demonios yo soy la enojada, íbamos bien, nos besamos, y el tuvo que hacerme molestar y va y busca en otro lado, eso no está bien.

-Hay muchas cosas que tienen que aclarar los dos, esto es solo por parte de Peeta, Katniss lo sabes bien, no justifico nada a ninguno de los dos, pero han actuado sin saber muchas cosas y la mala intención de maléfica en persona, esto no es para que vuelvas o no, es para que cierren el capitulo y sigan adelante, por el camino que cualquiera decida.

-No es tan fácil- Solo logro decirle.

-Todo este tiempo y ¿sigue siendo tan difícil? Entonces debes admitir que esto no es tan pasajero- Y su tono ha cambiado porque sabe lo difícil que soy cuando se trata de este tema.

-En dado caso ¿Por qué yo dar el primer paso?- Le digo retante

-No te preocupes que el primer paso ya lo dio Delly- Me dice con sarcasmo – y si te quedas ahí seguramente dará muchos más- Termina retándome.

-No se para que tantas molestias, al final en pocos días cada quien de nuevo tomará sus propios caminos- No sé si le digo eso para convencerme a mí misma.

-Si así lo deciden, pero cierra el capítulo Katniss- Y hace como un bostezo, lo que al principio pensé que era para provocarme pero realmente se me hizo bastante fuera de lugar. A los pocos segundos y sin poder continuar llega Fin.

-Dos chicas tan guapas solas no debe ser muy fácil de encontrar- Se acerca diciéndonos y colocándose del lado de Annie, y se acerca dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-No recuerdo que a mí me haya tocado un beso- Le digo en tono bromista

-No te preocupes aquí tengo el tuyo- Me lo da como el coqueto que es.

-el tuyo y de tantas mas- Le dice Annie

En eso suena su teléfono, se aleja un poco de nosotros, pero cuando regresa me dice.

-Es Johanna, Prim salió muy molesta por algo y no quiere escuchar a nadie, solo tú puedes sacarla de lo que sea que tenga, sígueme Johanna me dijo donde esta- Me dice Annie tirando de mi mano.

-Las veo aquí- Nos dice Fin mientras nos alejamos.

Annie no me dice nada mas en el camino, yo solo voy a tras de ella preguntándome que rabieta habrá hecho esta vez mi pequeño patito, sonrío nada mas de pensar la cara que me pondría si me escuchara nombrarla así otra vez, ahora que esta crecidita como dice ella.

Choco con Annie porque no me di cuenta que habíamos parado al venir tan metida de nuevo en mis pensamientos, ni siquiera me fije que habíamos subió unos escalones.

-Dice Johanna que está en aquella terraza- Me dice señalando el camino y no entiendo porque ella no va conmigo.

-Me regreso con Fin creo que ya no me necesitas a partir de aquí- Me dice mi amiga con una sonrisa que no entiendo.

Conforme voy caminando veo que unas cortinas como de gasas se mueven con el viento, a mi encuentro sin darme cuenta sale un mesero

-¿Es usted la señorita Katniss?- Me pregunta el joven.

-Si- Le digo a secas mientras sigo caminando ahora él a un lado y yo sigo en búsqueda de Prim aun ante mi sorpresa.

Cuando finalmente llegamos al final, es una acogedora terraza que tiene como vista el mar como es de noche es el sonido de sus olas lo que más impresiona, hay pocas nubes en el cielo así que esta vestido con muchas estrellas, me quedo en la admiración cuando el mesero me pide que me siente, apenas me percato que hay una elegante mesa para dos, con velas y flores.

-Disculpe debe de haber un error- Le digo al joven- Yo estoy aquí buscando a mi hermana.

-¿Es usted Katniss no es así? Entonces no es un error por favor tome asiento y también le envían esto- Me separa una de las dos sillas y cuando me siento me entrega un pequeño papel doblado

_Ciérralo_

Es todo lo que dice y por la letra sé que es Annie y claro que se a que se refiere.

Me quedo mirando hacia el pequeño pedazo de papel que encierra tantas cosas, cuando una música empieza a sonar, tres personas se comienzas a acercar a mí con sus instrumentos cantando una canción conocida

_"Amor, si me llamas amor  
Si me dejas amarte, mi bien, yo te voy a adorar.  
Las estrellas nos verán asombradas  
Las noches y el día serán llamaradas"_

"Candor, si me das tu candor  
Si me dejas amarte, mi bien, yo te voy a adorar"

La canción que sin duda me trae recuerdos de aquel día que hasta hace unas horas me estaba acordando, tengo los ojos cerrados uniendo pensamientos y corazón cuando escucho su voz.

-No importa cuántas veces la tengan que cantar mi cielo no me voy hasta que prendas la luz- Me dice al oído y mi corazón se estremece.

_"Amor, si me llamas amor  
Si me dejas amarte, mi bien, yo te voy a adorar.  
Las estrellas nos verán asombradas  
Las noches y el día serán llamaradas"_

"Amor, si me das tu calor  
Si me atrevo a quererte, mi sol, te voy a idolatrar"

"Los ángeles nos traerán la ternura  
Las flores nos vestirán de dulzura"

Me levanta de la silla, nos acerca y coloca mi mano en su pecho.

-Perdóname, te pido de corazón que me perdones yo no… (Escucho como toma aire) haré lo que tenga que hacer para no lastimarte para que nadie lo haga, perdóname.

Yo solo lo veo, quedo hipnotizada en sus hermosos ojos, su voz cautivadora y la calidez de sus manos que toman la mía contra su pecho, sus rizos caen un poco hacia su frente y los mueve un poco el viento. No digo nada, no tengo palabras lo que su mirada me transmite no podrías describirlo jamás.

_"Contigo voy a soñar con querubes  
Contigo voy a pasear en las nubes  
Contigo voy a pasear en las nubes  
Contigo voy a pasear en las nubes  
Amor, en las nubes."_

-Por favor prende la luz- Me dice cerrando los ojos y acercando mis manos con las suyas hacia sus labios, y queda en espera de mi respuesta.

* * *

Hola a todos, como siempre dandoles las gracias por sus reviews, por seguir la historia ;)


	24. Chapter 24

**Katniss PDV**

_"Amor, si me llamas amor  
Si me dejas amarte, mi bien, yo te voy a adorar.  
Las estrellas nos verán asombradas  
Las noches y el día serán llamaradas"_

Cuando menos pensé la canción volvía a comenzar por segunda vez, creo que era muy corta no recuerdo estar aquí tanto tiempo parada, además no es broma ¿cuántas veces está dispuesto a estar rogando Peeta? Creo que se merece que lo haga sufrir un poco. Así que me quedo sin decir nada ante sus hermosos ojos azules suplicantes, con mis manos en las suyas sobre su pecho.

_"Amor, si me das tu calor  
Si me atrevo a quererte, mi sol, te voy a idolatrar"_

-No importa cuántas veces la canten Katylove aquí me quedo hasta que prendas la luz, lo merezco lo sé, por favor perdóname- Seguía insistiendo en una voz tan casi irresistible está tomando todo de mi para mantenerme firme.

Solo le sostengo la mirada y sonrío, y cuando lo hago veo un pequeño destello en sus ojos, _porque tiene que ser tan guapo._

_"Los ángeles nos traerán la ternura  
Las flores nos vestirán de dulzura"_

-Aunque quisiera no tengo una lámpara que encender- Finalmente me quiebro y le digo.

-También pensé en eso- Me dice mirando hacia la mesa donde se encuentran dos velas y solo una está encendida

Volteo a verla sin decir nada

_"Contigo voy a soñar con querubes  
Contigo voy a pasear en las nubes  
Contigo voy a pasear en las nubes_

Y justo antes de que termine por segunda vez la canción

_Contigo voy a pasear en las nubes_

La enciendo

_Amor, en las nubes."_

No creo que la sonrisa de Peeta pueda ser más grande y probablemente la mía se mide igual al vérsela,para mi sorpresa la canción vuelve a comenzar,y casi por reflejo volteo a verlo extrañada y el ya está inclinado ofreciéndome su mano invitándome a bailarla.

-A cabo de prender la luz, se supone que con eso ellos deben de dejar de tocarla- Le digo

-Bueno no exactamente, el trato con ellos es que la van a seguir cantando hasta que la bailes conmigo lo que sería después de encender la luz-

-No fue lo que dijiste-

-No mentí solo se me paso decir esa parte-

-¿Y qué pasa si me niego?-

-Seguirán cantándola hasta que se queden roncos o quizás el pobre de Juan divorciado ¿viste la hora que es? Su familia ya lo está esperando- Me dice señalando al hombre de la guitarra quien supongo es Juan.

-¿Me están chantajeando Mellark?- Como si necesitara que me lo confirmara.

-Un hombre tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer para que su chica baile con él-

-No es como que yo supiera sobre esto-

-Tampoco contábamos con que Annie tuviera que usar el plan B-

-¿Cuántos planes hay? Espera ¿Cuál fue el A?-

-Se sigue haciendo tarde Señorita Everdeen y la familia de Juan ya debe de estar preocupada- Me cambia el tema el muy listo.

-¿Y que ganas tu con que baile contigo?-

-Son tantas que no puedo enumerarlas en tan poco tiempo, tic, toc- Me dice imitando un reloj y para presionarme.

-Bien bien pero ya sabes…- No termino de decirle cuando me interrumpe.

-No hay nadie más que nosotros, no tienes que impresionar a nadie con tus habilidades de baile… o falta de ellas- Me dice sonriente, y solo logra que lo golpee en el brazo.

Y sin más que discutir me dejo llevar por sus pasos nuevamente y me doy cuenta de lo fácil que es estar con él, a comparación de con Finnick hace rato, es como si nuestros cuerpos siguieran el mismo compas sin necesidad que ninguno de nosotros diga nada mas

Cuando finalmente acaba, se acerca a mi oído y en forma de susurro me dice

-¿Ya te dije lo hermosa que te ves esta noche?- Y siento que mi piel se eriza.

Sonrío y me separo de él volteando a ver a los músicos, y claro él capta mi idea; les da las gracias y yo me disculpo con Juan no sé porque, pero las palabras de Peeta me hicieron sentir un poco culpable de que estuviera aquí tan noche, no que yo lo haya planeado, así que entiendo porque me puso esa cara el pobre de Juan cuando me disculpé con él.

Peeta jala mi silla para que me siente como el caballero que es y él lo hace del otro lado de la mesa, el mismo joven que me recibió trae los platillos, previamente ordenados supongo que por el encantador hombre con el que estoy compartiendo la mesa.

-Bien- Dice finalmente para romper el silencio.

-¿Bien qué?... Eso quiere decir que finalmente me dirás ¿a qué se debe todo esto?-

-Creí que era más que obvio pero si quieres palabras, palabras tendrá usted señorita- y toma aire como si fuera una especie de inspiración, y me mira fijamente y siento que me recorre una especie de electricidad sobre mi cuerpo como reacción a esa mirada.

-Yo quiero disculparme nuevamente por mi comportamiento no debí haber dicho eso, yo lo último que quiero hacer es herirte, me importas demasiado como para poder si quiera dormir esta noche pensando en lo que te hice- su mirada es intensa y sé que sus palabras vienen del corazón, no sé que lo hizo hacer aquello pero si se que yo tampoco puedo permanecer más tiempo molesta con él, _Dios que me hizo este hombre._

Acomodándome en mi asiento como buscando mi voz después de un momento le digo

-Está bien Peeta te disculpo tus palabras me hirieron mucho pero yo tampoco quiero permanecer molesta contigo, solo te pido que por favor no lo vuelvas hacer-

-Y no lo haré- Me dice casi sin dejar de terminarme de hablar.

-¿Podría preguntas a que se debió esa reacción tuya?- Le pregunto tratando de relajar mi voz, y un poco el ambiente.

-Yo creo que es una mezcla de todo lo que tenemos que aclarar, y si me permites tendremos esta noche para hacerlo- Me dice ahora esta vez agachando su mirada, y siento como inmediatamente la extraño, cuando decide voltear a verme de nuevo al notar que no contesto, solo asiento con una sonrisa.

La noche transcurre con la cena, una plática de cómo convenció a los músicos y cosas poco peculiares supongo para relajarnos un poco.

-¿Y que has hecho todo este tiempo?- Le pregunto, he querido saberlo desde hace tanto que sonó tan urgente porque antes de contestar sonrió.

-Estuve trabajando para la empresa automotriz que recuerdas anduvo atrás de mi desde antes de graduarme, quise darme una oportunidad, y luego me fue a su central corporativa en Europa y de ahí estuve en todos lados, hasta que decidí independizarme, y ahora soy consultor, con parte del dinero que me dejó mi abuelo empecé con un pequeño grupo y ahora ya estamos más estables- Me dice de manera tan humilde como si no fuera la gran cosa solo Peeta puede hacer esto ante un logro como estos.

-Wow, Peeta Mellark todo un empresario independiente que bien- Le digo y realmente me siento orgullosa de sus logros.

-No es para tanto ¿y qué hay de ti?-

-En este momento estoy cambiando de trabajo pedí dos semanas antes de empezar con Paylor-

-Haz de ser muy buena Katniss para ir con ella sé que ella solo tiene lo mejor-

-Creo debería de ofenderme noto un poco de escepticismo ahí Mellark- Y trato de sonar ofendida.

-Nada de eso- Me dice acercándose a mí y dándome un rápido beso en la mejilla.

-Y creo que debería de hablarte un poco más sobre eso-

-No Katylove, no tienes que decirme nada más-

-Es sobre Seneca- Y noto que su cara cambia. Me levanto y camino hacia la hermosa vista que nos regala este lugar, sin voltear a verlo intento comenzar

-Ustedes estuvieron juntos- Me dice, no es pregunta es una afirmación, ignoro que tanto sepa del asunto pero estoy decidida a que todo se aclare se que fue una gran parte por la que los dos nos alejamos.

-Se puede decir que estuvimos juntos, pero no…-Y no puedo seguir porque me interrumpe

-Se lo del beso, se lo de las pastillas- Me dice como soltando una bomba, al menos lo es para mí lo último es algo privado.

-Se que si lo juntas todo da la impresión de que éramos pareja, pero jamás lo fuimos- Le aseguro, y se queda en silencio esperando que continúe.

-Si me besó y traté de- por alguna razón no puedo seguir y tomo aire- traté de corresponderle pero no… yo no sentía eso por él… tal vez el beso fue solo por despecho o porque no quería alejarlo no lo sé- en ese momento Peeta no me está viendo esta perdido en el sonido de las olas del mar

-Ignoro como supiste de las pastillas aunque tengo mis sospechas pero bueno- Trato de continuar pero a este punto tengo que ordenar mis ideas.

-No Katniss no tienes que explicármelo eso es algo tuyo que se que Delly lo usó para que yo sacara mis propias conclusiones, pero la realidad es que tu siempre has sido libre de hacer lo que quieras- Habla Peeta rompiendo el breve silencio.

-Delly ha sabido muy bien cómo hacer eso ¿eh?- Le digo buscando su mirada.

-Ni me lo digas, como pude ser tan ingenuo, como pude dejar las cosas así- Su voz suena un poco desesperada y sé lo que siente porque yo estoy también sintiendo lo mismo.

-Fuimos los dos Peeta- Le digo firmemente.

-Pero yo debí- Y frota con sus manos su rostro.

Y ante su desesperación tomo su cara con mis dos manos y me acerco a él poniéndome un poco de puntillas para alcanzar su frente.

-Los dos debimos haber hecho más por defender aquello- Le digo en voz baja y tratando de que entienda con palabras lo que siento.

-Pero aun no es tarde- Me dice con el mismo tono.

Y cierra la distancia entre nuestros labios, sus brazos rodean mi cintura acercándome a él, en forma natural subo mis manos a su cuello y lo jalo un poco más a mi sin querer colgarme y con ello ocasionar que nos separemos ningún segundo. Sus labios son todo lo que necesito, aunque una vez más comenzamos lento esta vez Peeta me tomó con más seguridad y yo se lo regresé de la misma manera, siento que el corazón me palpita aceleradamente y suspiro, Peeta aprovechó que abrí un poco mi boca para profundizar nuestro beso, y sentí su lengua que aún sabe al vino de la cena y al dulce característico de él del que no creo saciarme nunca, nuestras lenguas hacen un reconocimiento de nuestras bocas, apenas nos apartamos para respirar, se que nuestro beso se intensifica porque nuestras manos apenas pueden quedarse quietas.

Hasta que una tupida lluvia nos hace regresar a la realidad, estábamos tan en lo nuestro que ni siquiera sentimos cuando comenzó; los dos sonreímos y tomados de la mano salimos de ahí; cada tanto Peeta me jalaba y nos besábamos de nuevo, estábamos empapados, pero no podría importarme menos; cuando llegamos a nuestro edificio nos vamos por las escaleras, los dos subimos de prisa como si hubiera quien nos persiguiera, cuando llegamos casi al último escalón Peeta me toma de los dos brazos y me presiona cuidadosamente a la pared, me voltea a ver a los ojos como para comunicarme algo y solo sonrío.

Nos besamos muy apasionadamente sin tener que tomar el vuelo para nada, los dos lo deseamos los dos queremos esto, atrapada entre la pared y el fuerte cuerpo de Peeta mi cuerpo recorre un inmenso deseo que se que la humedad no viene solo por la lluvia, sus labios recorren un poco mi cuello mientras yo aprovecho para acariciar su cabello, sus labios nuevamente encuentran los míos, y sus manos bajan a mi cadera y me presiona aún más, siento que no soy la única con el efecto y eso me pone aún más al mil por hora, pero de pronto recuerdo que estamos en las escaleras donde cualquiera pudiera pasar y arruinar nuestro momento así que como puedo le hablo.

-Peeta- La voz apenas me sale de entre sus labios-

-Mmmmh- Es lo único que me dice

-Peeta- Le vuelvo a insistir, y no es como que yo quiera parar pero si seguimos a este paso este definitivamente no sería el mejor lugar.

-Ya lo sé ya lo sé- Me dice un tono apenas audible-

Dándome pequeños besos en toda mi cara se aparta y se coloca atrás de mí abrazándome mientras caminamos

-No quiero escandalizar a nadie- Me dice sonriendo y se perfectamente a que se refiere.

Conforme nos vamos acercando a nuestros cuartos noto una figura femenina conocida tocando a la puerta de Peeta, él también lo nota porque me doy cuenta que se tensa un poco, pero no me suelta ni cambia su actitud cariñosa.

-Vaya ya me iba- Le dice Delly a Peeta casi ignorándome.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Delly estoy muy ocupado?- Le dice de forma cortante, creo que nunca lo había escuchado hablar así con alguien.

-Ya veo, vine por mi reloj- Le contesta recorriendo las manos que Peeta tiene envueltas en mi cintura.

-Espera un momento cariño- Me dice dándole un beso en los labios antes de entrar a su habitación.

-Siempre creí que te valorabas más como para andar recogiendo mi ropa usada-Dice Delly como con tono triunfante, sabe que no puedo refutar eso y me nubla la visión de la rabia.

No pude contestar nada porque Peeta ya estaba de nuevo ahí, y notó mi cambio de humor.

-¿Qué pasa preciosa?- Me pregunta sin importar que nadie más escuche los nombres que usa conmigo.

-Hablé con Tresh me pidió que te dijera- Delly habla como si no estuviera ahí, y la verdad es que no puedo hacer mucho porque su comentario no me afecte así que interrumpiéndola le digo a Peeta.

-Será mejor que entre y me bañe no quisiera resfriarme- Le digo aún sin voltear a verlo.

Va a decir algo más pero lo interrumpo

-Está bien, hablamos luego-

-No tienes que irte pero tienes razón, no quisiera que te enfermeras yo haré lo mismo y te busco- Intenta besarme pero muevo mi boca y me lo da en los labios, no volteo a ver a Delly pero sé que su cara debe de ser de satisfacción, _maldita zorra._

Cierro la puerta, y no alcanzo a distinguir lo que hablan pero el tono de voz de Peeta es subido y me imagino nada agradable. Trato de tomar mi tiempo bajo el agua caliente para despejar mis pensamientos, la rabia que se que son celos deben de irse lo que se dice lo que no fue en su año no fue en su año, pero no logro sobreponerme ni aun después de salir de la bañera. Justo cuando iba a meterme a la cama la puerta de conexión suena.

-Ábreme por favor- Me dice Peeta en tono fuerte pero suave.

Abro sin tardarme y soy recibida por sus fuertes y cálidos brazos, trae su cabello mojado y unos shorts una camiseta que intentan pasar por pijamas, pero lo que más me sigue encantando de él es su aroma, así que presiono mi rostro en su pecho intentando hundirme en él y ser absorbido por su cálido aroma.

-Te extrañé- Susurra a mi oído.

-Yo también le digo- Levantando mi cabeza y soy recibida por un breve beso y su hermosa sonrisa.

-Podría dormir contigo esta noche, verás me dan mucho miedo los truenos- Me dice jalándome a la cama, solo me le quedo viendo sin contestar-

-Prometo ser un caballero- Me dice sentándose a la orilla de la cama y colocándome entre sus piernas.

-¿Y te fías de mi?- Le digo intentando recobrar un poco el humor.

-Definitivamente no me quejaré si decides pasarte de la raya- Me contesta sonriente.

Pero se me viene el recuerdo y sé que de inmediato se borra la sonrisa de mi cara-

-Dime cielo que no me estás diciendo, ¿Qué dé dijo Delly? Estoy seguro que podemos aclarar cualquier cosa.

Me lleva un poco decidirme, pero sé que es lo correcto lo que debemos hacer como me dijo Annie cerrar esos huecos y avanzar para donde sea que vayamos.

-Bien- Le digo sentándome a su lado, y él aprovecha para tomar mi mano y entrelazar nuestros dedos.

-Yo… cuando tu abuelo falleció yo fui a verte- Le digo tratando de organizar mis ideas.

-Lo sé cielo y lamento mucho no haber cuestionado mas sobre eso, Annie me lo acaba de decir, fui un idiota al menos debí dejar que mi hermana hablara- Me dice intentando hacer que lo vea.

-Me da gusto que lo ahora lo sepas, pero creo que debes de saber porque… que paso para que no nos viéramos ahí- Continuo intentando que mi voz permanezca firme, mientras el guarda silencio dándome mi tiempo para que continúe.

-Cuando llegué ahí me dijeron que te habías puesto muy mal y que estabas en tu habitación así que fui a buscarte, pero cuando… cuando quise entrar Delly abrió la puerta…usando una de tus camisetas- Y sé que mi voz va bajando el tono pero no veo otra forma de seguir hablando.

-Sintiendo que algo…- paro para tomar aire- Le pregunté por ti y me dijo que estabas descansando, aun así insistí en verte, pero ella abrió la puerta más y estabas ahí en tu cama envuelto en tus sabanas con la espalda al descubierto- tal vez mas- aún así le dije que esperaría a que despertaras, Peeta tu y yo no éramos nada no teníamos nada así que me tragué todo lo que sentía en ese momento tu me necesitabas, al menos eso pensaba, hasta que Delly me convenció de lo contrario contándome como ahora ustedes eran pareja y que ella era lo único que tu necesitabas y que me habías hablado a mi antes de poder localizar a ella y que no querías estar solo y que por eso me hablaste- Para cuando termino de decir estas últimas palabras ya corrían lagrimas por mis mejillas

- Y me fui, pensando que era lo mejor para ti y también para mí porque no sabía cómo te vería a la cara- Peeta limpiaba mis lágrimas con sus dedos y el sabia que aun no había terminado- Luego escuche lo de Violeta y me ofrecí a cuidarla sería una forma de ayudarte a que tu familia estuviera contigo sin intervenir con ustedes, además ya sabes lo bien que me cae esa niña- Digo esto último tratando de sonar animada –Jamás le dije esto a nadie, ni siquiera a Annie, cuando nos vimos ella sabía que algo me pasaba pero no fui capaz de confiarle esto- Termino casi dejando caer un peso de encima.

Peeta deja unos momentos antes de comenzar hablar como esperando que me tranquilice para que pueda escucharlo con atención, y me toma entre sus brazos.

-Escucha Katniss, para mí la muerte de mi abuelo fue algo… un dolor que no creí poder soportar, éramos muy unidos tú lo sabes, así que al verme como estaba mi papa llamó a uno de sus amigos doctores y decidieron darme antidepresivos, me tumbaron completamente, apenas recuerdo nada, pero cuando desperté Delly estaba a mi lado en mi cama, ella me aseguró que habíamos dormido juntos, le pedí pruebas ante mi incredulidad, me dijo que como ella no era virgen y que como confiaba en mi tanto no usamos protección pues no había mucho que pudiera hacer para probarlo, ni yo para notarlo Katniss jamás había estado en una situación como esa, si sabes a lo que me refiero- Y su mirada era tímida, avergonzada ante el hecho, me dolía en el pecho pensar que mi Peeta estuvo con alguien más, no solo eran celos ya era dolor.

-Espero no sonar muy anticuado, cursi o afeminado, pero mis abuelos fueron parejas únicas se casaron siendo vírgenes los dos, cuando tuve edad mi abuelo me platicó lo maravilloso que había sido esperar por la mujer que amaba, aun en sus tiempos pudo haber estado con otras mujeres, pero jamás se arrepintió de no haberlo hecho y crecí queriendo lo mismo Katniss, yo no quería tener sexo quería hacer el amor con la mujer que amaba, y esa eras tú no Delly, eres tu mi cielo- Me dice esto último volteándome a ver fijamente como para asegurarse que estuviera creyéndole a sus palabras.

-No tuve el valor de decirte muchas cosas, cuando nos besamos aquella vez y saliste corriendo después de que te llamó Seneca, de ahí todo se fue en picada, me moría de celos y tú me distanciaste… - se interrumpe solo suspirando fuertemente.

-Jamás estuvimos de nuevo juntos, y permanecí en contacto con ella hasta que me aseguré que no estuviera embarazada, después de todo me dijo que no habíamos tomado precauciones, no sabes lo que sufrí, no sabes lo que pase al imaginarme amarrado a esa mujer- Haciendo de nuevo una pausa continua- Cuando todo regresó a la normalidad, quedamos como amigos, pero yo claramente puse la mayor distancia posible, no quiero sonar dramático o así, y se cómo se nos cataloga a los hombres y las necesidades del sexo, pero ella se aprovecho de mi estado de ánimo, por Dios estaba drogado y tuvo el escrúpulo de… bueno… - se me queda viendo esperando mi reacción solo se dedica a acariciar mis brazos.

Respiro fuertemente esperando que mis ideas se aclaren y que mi dolor disminuya, después de todo el no la amaba a ella, y aunque se acordara y aunque él la hubiera deseado ciertamente no debería de ser algo que me importara, pero lo hace.

-Después de ahí me aseguré que nadie más se aprovechara de esa manera de mi, es decir la idea de estar unido a alguien sin amor, sería como vivir una pesadilla, así que he hecho todo lo que he podido para no exponerme a eso- Me dice retomando el tema.

-¿Pero cómo?- Pregunto antes de darme cuenta

-Cielo hay otras formas de descargar las frustraciones- Me dice de nuevo poniendome entre sus piernas mientras el permanecía sentado.

-Oh-Es todo lo que digo porque realmente no se a que se refiere.

-No te voy a negar que salí con otras chicas y que intenté tener un noviazgo con una de ellas- Me dice comenzando a darme pequeños besos por mi cara.

-Si alguna vez me menciono Annie a una pelirroja- Le digo cerrando mis ojos para disfrutar de sus caricias.

-Si le encantaba llamarla Foxface- Y siento que sonríe sobre mi cara. Pero aún no responde mi pregunta, quizás ese otro "métodos" tiene que ver con chicas o películas o cosas más intimas que definitivamente no quiero saber.

-Haciendo ejercicio Katylove, la respuesta a eso que te ronda en tu hermosa cabecita es haciendo ejercicio- Me dice animado.

Le sonrío -Gracias por contarme algo tan intimo por seguir teniéndome la confianza, esto es algo que solo te concierne a ti, y no te voy a negar que me dolió y me duele pensarte con alguien más y siempre supe que tenía que madurar con respecto a eso pero como verás aún me afecta-

Peeta no me deja seguir hablando porque sella mis labios con los suyos, el beso no era urgente, los dos tratábamos de decirnos lo que sentíamos sin palabras, sin apartar sus labios de los míos fue moviéndome hacia la cama hasta que quedó encima de mí, recargando parte de su peso sobre mi porque se sostenía con sus brazos como para no aplastarme, recorrió con su boca mi cuello, atrás de mis orejas donde supe que era un lugar muy sensible porque la descarga fue directa a mi vientre, mientras tanto yo pasaba mis manos sobre su espalda, sus brazos, al punto que su camisa me estorbó, así que comencé a alzársela y Peeta sonriendo en mis labios se apartó solo para pasársela encima de su cabeza, con la poca luz que había no pude admirarlo por completo, solo digamos que el hombre tuvo sus frustraciones muy bien enfocadas, mis manos pasaron nuevamente por su ahora desnuda espalda y hacían su camino hacia el frente de su pecho, mientras tanto las manos de Peeta me apretaban fuertemente sobre él, acariciaba mi costado, el largo de mis piernas de forma suave y casi un poco urgente, por encima de mi ropa con su dedo pulgar comenzó a acariciar la parte baja de mis pechos y sentí como se endurecía el resto de ellos ante su contacto, hoy no era una buena noche para mi ropa interior, nos frotábamos entre nosotros buscando un poco de alivio ante nuestra excitación, jamás había estado con un hombre.

-Me cuesta creer que alguien como tú no haya estado con alguien más- Le digo sin dejar de tocarlo.

-No quería estar con nadie más, como podría si seguía- Me dice al oído en un tono tan seductor que siento que estoy por derretirme.

-Katniss, yo te amo, desde hace mucho tiempo te amo, no tienes que decirme nada pero no podía seguírmelo callando dame la oportunidad de hacer que tú me ames también- Me dice a los ojos dulcemente con nuestros rostros pegados.

-No- Le digo

-¿no? Por favor sé que puedo hacerte feliz lo sé porque no hay nada más que desee- Me comienza a decir para convencerme empezando a apartarse de mí.

Y tomándolo del cuello para volverlo a acercar

-No te la doy porque yo…. También desde hace mucho tiempo… yo siento algo diferente por ti, yo…- y me encuentro balbuceando sin poder reunir las fuerzas suficientes para decir esas dos palabras, se que las siento se que es el momento pero no salen y comienzo a desesperarme, lo único que hago es verlo a los ojos esperando que él pueda leer en ellos lo que no puedo decir; El rostro de Peeta se ilumina y sus ojos son cubiertos de una pequeña capa liquida como si quisiera llorar, y los dos buscamos nuevamente nuestros labios y nos besamos con desesperación mientras profundizamos el beso, entregarme al hombre que amo es… pero mi voz interior me interrumpe con un recuerdo y de pronto un pánico se apodera de mí y me tenso, ¿que tal que Peeta se va y me deja como lo hizo mi padre?, nada le impediría hacerlo, después de todo estamos aquí por solo unos días y cada quien tiene su vida, pero yo jamás sería la misma, esta entrega para mí no es solo una entrega física, al menos no sería así con él, él siempre ha sido diferente para mi.

-¿Que pasa mi cielo?, no haremos nada de lo que no estés segura- Me dice al sentir mi tensión, y preocupándose por mí como el caballero que es, como podría dejar de tener estas dudas, o solo dejarme llevar después veríamos. –Mi autocontrol contigo cerca evidentemente no es muy efectivo pero no haremos nada…- y no continua, mi Peeta sonrojado es lo más dulce que he visto.

-Peeta estoy segura que quiero estar contigo pero ¿que pasará cuando te vayas en unos días o después?- Le digo esperando que entienda a que me refiero.

-Yo no me iré a ningún lado mi cielo, yo solo quiero estar contigo- Me dice tomando mi rostro con sus manos.

-No tengo forma de estar segura y no sé si lo resistiría- Le contesto con voz quebrada.

Después de un silencio Peeta dice

-Te entiendo, entiendo lo que dices ya verás que lo arreglaremos, así que por hoy solo dormiremos- Me da un último beso en los labios, y me acerca a su pecho abrazándome fuertemente, cierro mis ojos para tranquilizarme y disfrutar estar en sus brazos protectores esta noche, mañana será otro día.

-¿Katniss?-

-Mmmh-

-¿Quieres se mi novia?-

-Si-

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, gracias de nuevo por sus comentarios a los que agregaron la historia como su favorito/follow y a todos los lectores silenciosos :)


End file.
